Chasing A Shadow
by drivelikebandits
Summary: [Slash: HPDM] Eight years after Hogwarts, Harry Potter is completely bogged down with the pressures of being an Auror. Someone from his past re-enters his life and turns it upside-down... Someone with a secret.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing but the plot. Characters are property of JK Rowling. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_The younger man took a step toward the elder, and forced a sly grin onto his face. The elder returned a toothless smile in return. Somehow he felt that he recognized the man in front of him, as if they met only in passing. Blinking away the thought, he turned his eyes upward and opened his mouth to speak. The elder hushed him quickly with a forceful kiss. The younger of the two let out a soft moan–a moan of disgust. He knew he shouldn't be here. He had been in this type of situation before, but something was very different this time. He did not feel safe._

"_I can't stay here," he said after pulling away from the elder's embrace. "Thanks anyway." What else should he say? He owed no one an explanation. The elder grunted a reply that wasn't heard. Once the younger man's back was turned, he heard the rustling of clothing behind him. He quickly looked over his shoulder in time to see a flash._

"_CRUCIO!" yelled the elder. The younger man let out a strangled scream as he felt his body contort and twist. He writhed on the floor, pleading for his life. He cared less if he was killed at that point, as long as the pain ended. The curse was then lifted after only a few minutes, but it had felt like an eternity of excruciating torture. The elder had stated another curse, but the younger man didn't hear it. He felt himself stand, but couldn't remember deciding to do so. His eyes closed once he felt a set of chapped and grimy hands on his neck, trailing slowly down his torso, and began to lift his shirt. His mind was racing, and it wasn't until his belt buckle was being undone that he realized he had been placed under the Imperius curse._

"_No!" yelled the younger man, fighting against the curse. When it was finally lifted, he became light-headed and stumbled backwards. Another curse was shot at him, but he missed it as he fell to the floor. Reaching into his own pocket, the younger man grabbed his wand and held it out in front of him. "Immobulus!"_

_The elder rocked slowly back and forth with his hand extended into the air, balancing on one foot in a running stance. The younger man scrambled to his feet, retrieving his shirt from the floor as he stood. He hastily put it back on, and then stared at the figure before him. He had several options. Should he leave? Or should he place a series of curses upon this man, destroying him within an inch of his life and ignoring his pleas as the elder had done to him? The decision really wasn't difficult . . . once he figured out who this man was. His eyes widened with realization, and he backed up several steps, as if the man would break out of the curse._

_And then he did it. The younger man delivered one blow to the elder's head. The elder hit the ground with a thud. Taking several steps forward, he stared down at the man on the ground. A pathetic mass laid before him, a man who did not deserve to live. Raising his foot into the air, he delivered another blow. Through the tough exterior of his boot, he felt the crunching of bones._

_Again._

_Rage surged through his veins, stronger than the pureblood ancestry of even the most powerful wizarding family. The man was surely dead, but the younger man wasn't convinced._

_Again._

_His foot fell with more force than the first time. The skull had cracked, and blood was spattering onto the grubby wooden floor. He felt his heart jump as he remembered the pain he endured only moments earlier._

_Again._

_Any reminder of whom this man could be through his facial features was now destroyed. His face was a muddled mess of blood and bone._

_Again, and again._

_The number of times the younger man's boot had crushed through the elder's skull had tripled before he finally stepped back and caught his breath. He leaned against the wall as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He didn't bother wiping them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out all the money he had–one galleon, seven sickles, and twelve knuts. Enough for a new pair of boots, although clearly not a very good pair._

_He glanced one last time at the disfigured face of the elder who lay on the ground. The younger man then wiped his eyes, and stepped over the body. Without looking back, he opened the front door, and walked out, shutting it behind him._

_

* * *

_

**There you have it! Please read and review! :) I promise, it'll all make sense in a few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I actually had four chapters uploaded, but I couldn't post them because FF was on the fritz. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! I was worried that no one but my friends would read this, and I'm glad that others have! I hope you enjoy it. The chapters start to make more sense after this... The prologue was just an action-packed intro. Now they'll be told in regular story format.**

**M'Lady, to answer your question... you'll just have to keep reading! haha ;)**

**...And just in case... Not my characters, just my plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_You're hurting way down inside  
Afraid to leave your pain behind_

Harry Potter blinked his brilliant green eyes through the rain. He had the hood of his black, soaking wet cloak over his head as he ran onto the front porch of the shabby, aged shack. Most of the windows had been broken, and what remained of the shutters was a dark, muddy grey. The roof had caved in on one side of the house. A small smile formed on Harry's lips when he noticed the figure of one Nymphadora Tonks standing in the doorway. The smile faded once it was clear that Tonks, as she preferred to be called, appeared very serious.

"So?" asked Harry, removing his hood from his head. He had been working with Tonks for several years, and had known her personally for a decade. She was rarely seen without a smirk of sorts on her face. Today the metamorphmagus had flowing auburn hair–a rarity for her. She gazed at him through electric blue eyes. Letting out a sigh, Tonks stepped aside, allowing Harry through the door.

"It's not pretty," she said. Harry gave her a wary look and walked into the house. He froze in his steps when he saw the disfigured body on the ground. The skull had been completely shattered, leaving the face entirely unrecognizable. However, this wasn't what made Harry stop in his tracks. It was what he saw when he noticed that the man had his sleeves rolled up. The marking on his right arm caused Harry's heart to pang with a hatred he hadn't felt in years.

"The Dark Mark," he said softly. Tonks nodded.

"I thought I'd check before you got here," she said gravely. Harry sighed and knelt beside the bloodied mass. He'd have to rely on other clues if there was any chance of revealing the identity of this man.

No. Not a man. A _Death Eater_.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced up at the man's hand that remained frozen above his head. He had been grasping a wand, but now his hand limply curved around it. Harry sighed, taking his own wand from his cloak pocket and placed the tip of it against the wand of the man. "Prior Incantato," he said. A puff of green smoke rose from between the wands in the shape of a spiral. The spiral continued to rise and twist, before exploding into the air like a firework. Harry shuddered and quickly uttered, "Deletrius." The smoke disintegrated before him, and he placed his wand back in his pocket. Harry remained silent for a moment, then looked up at Tonks who continued to stand in the doorway.

"Imperius," she muttered, and snorted softly with distaste. Harry stood up slowly and walked over to his partner.

"I thought they were gone," he said quietly. She raised her eyebrows at him and offered a reassuring smile.

"It's not like Voldemort's still around, you know," she replied. Since Voldemort had been defeated, it was often people spoke of him by name. Nobody feared him any longer.

"But it's been eight years. After eight years, this one was still running loose. How many more have we skipped over? Voldemort doesn't need to be around for these people to practice dark magic, and clearly," he nodded toward the body on the ground, "this one has." Tonks said nothing, and Harry sighed. "Any idea of who he is?" Tonks shook her head.

"Off the top of my head, I don't know which Death Eaters haven't been accounted for." Harry nodded and looked down at his feet. "I've already done a search of the house. There's no record of who lives here."

"Temporary, then. A temporary home. He was on the move," said Harry bitterly.

"We can't jump to conclusions," Tonks said. Harry knew she was right, but the mere idea of a Death Eater living around civilians enraged him. It was his job as an Auror to rid the world of those who practice dark magic, and he failed. He let one slip by him, and not just anyone–a Death Eater. It had been more than five years since he had heard anything about a Death Eater on the loose. Most had died in the war, and the remainders were thrust into Azkaban . . . or so he thought.

"I'll work on it," he said plainly.

"Harry, go home," ordered Tonks sympathetically. The concern was evident in her voice. "You've been working too hard lately, I know you just want to rest. Don't worry about any of this. I'll take care of it." She was right in the sense that Harry _did_ just want to rest. He had spent the last few weeks away taking care of a messy situation in Russia. And before that was a thirteen-year-old who had stumbled upon an old book on Dark Arts and decided to play around with the spells he learned . . .

"No," said Harry. He would have paid a thousand Galleons to be back in his own bed, but it could wait. He was dealing with a Death Eater who had already performed an Unforgivable Curse. The least he could do was stick around and try to work on the case. He had already let someone down by failing to stop this man sooner. Harry cleared his throat and continued, "No, I'll stay. It's fine. I'll just stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few nights. It's just as good as home."

To Harry's surprise, Tonks laughed. It was strange to hear laughter during a scene like this, but Harry couldn't help but smile as well. "Harry, you're a terrible liar. Fine, but please tell me if you want me to pick up the case. Don't overwork yourself." Harry promised that he wouldn't, but he knew he was lying again. He always overworked himself. It was his punishment. He had let too many fall to the hands of dark magic, and he wouldn't rest until he knew exactly what happened to this man–and what this man had done to deserve it.

"Have him sent to St. Mungo's,"Harry instructed Tonks. "I'll go back to the office and pull up some files." In truth, Harry wasn't in much of a rush to know anything about the dead man. Still, it was his job to get to the bottom of the situation. Although he was probably rightfully dead, it was still a murder. It was just another thing to keep Harry awake at night, wondering when it would all finally stop.

-

The Leaky Cauldron seemed to be the only place that never changed, in Harry's opinion. Since the first time he had been there, at age eleven, to now, at the age of 25, it was exactly the same. The bartender had always been Tom, the customers had been regulars for years, the rickety tables still creaked when you leaned on them, and the butterbeer was always delicious. Harry had come to the Leaky Cauldron only to rent a room for a few nights, but he must have spent hours talking to the customers, many of whom he already knew, before he could finally have some time for himself.

It had been three days since the night at the Death Eater's shack. Harry sat at a table on a Friday afternoon in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. In front of him were several pieces of parchment, one of which he was studying very carefully. This was a list of all Death Eaters, and underlined were those remaining that were not confirmed to be dead or in Azkaban. Only five names were underlined, but to Harry, this was five too many. He racked his brain as he quickly skimmed the other documents, trying to find any clue as to which Death Eater he was looking for.

_Avery, Patrick. _Avery was not a possibility. It was assumed that the remaining Death Eaters had killed themselves after the war, knowing that it was either that or end up in Azkaban sooner or later–Avery took the former route. Avery had murdered Seamus Finnigan very early into the war, and later murdered Percy Weasley. Percy revealed himself as truly being on the side of the Order when Avery attempted to kill Mr. Weasley. Percy took the blow for his father, and before anyone could retaliate, Avery had apparated and was not heard from again until it was discovered he had committed suicide.

_Dolohov, Antonin._ Perhaps. Dolohov had escaped, and worked for Voldemort in every aspect but the battlefield. He was discovered as a spy and immediately thrust into Azkaban, only to escape after only a few months. Nobody ever heard mention of him after that, and it was assumed that he was dead.

_Malfoy, Lucius. _Malfoy had escaped Azkaban and plotted alongside Voldemort for the majority of the war. Once it was revealed that someone close to Malfoy was delivering their secrets to the Order, Voldemort immediately murdered him. Harry never discovered who it was that had ratted them out, but his first two guesses were Severus Snape or Igor Karkaroff. Either way, Dumbledore refused to reveal his sources.

_Pettigrew, Peter._ Harry read over the name several times, his eyes burning with anger. Peter Pettigrew had been dead since the war. Harry had killed Pettigrew himself. This was the man who had betrayed his parents, and it was his fault that they were dead. Sixteen years later, Wormtail also killed Remus Lupin with his fist of silver. Only silver can kill a werewolf, Harry had always heard, and it proved true. With his own eyes, Harry watched Pettigrew pierce Lupin's heart with his gleaming fist. Before Harry could call out as any means of distraction, Lupin crumbled onto the ground in a dying heap. Harry whirled as fast as he could toward Pettigrew, and before he could stop himself, he had said it. The Killing Curse flew from his own wand and hit Wormtail straight between the eyes. He didn't give it a second thought, running to Lupin's side. Voldemort's followers had murdered not only his parents, but his godfather and now Lupin, the only other man Harry ever truly trusted with his life. Even Dumbledore, as much as Harry respected him, was not the same. Lupin smiled at Harry for a short moment. _"I'll watch over you, alongside James, Lily, and Sirius,"_ were the last words he spoke before his heart stopped beating. Harry blamed himself for not killing Pettigrew when he had the chance during third year.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the scraping of a neighboring chair on the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He involuntarily hovered more closely over his papers as he shuffled them together and turned them upside down. He hadn't the chance to look up before he heard a familiar voice.

"Everywhere else is full," said a drawling voice. Harry blinked a few times before glancing at the figure across from him. His eyebrows raised and a small smirk played on his lips. The eyes of the person sitting opposite of him were wide with shock. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. This was the last person he expected to see. He let out a small chuckle and then spoke the only thing he could think.

"_Malfoy_?"

* * *

**Please R/R!** **That's what keeps me writing, ya know ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**You know the drill by now.**

** Thanks to all that reviewed! M'Lady - I can assure you that Draco is just as good-looking as ever ;) It might take Harry a little longer to realize it, though. As for if they've met or not, they haven't seen each other since Hogwarts, and as for how they'll react... Well... This chapter explains it :)**

**As I've said before, I know things probably seem a little choppy right now, but I promise they should pull together within the next few chapters. Look forward to a more mature Harry and Draco in this chapter, although they still have their tendencies to forget that they're not teenagers anymore, and they can still grate each other's nerves without even trying (but that's more evident in upcoming chapters :) )  
**

**And I also want to encourage all of you to read my first one-shot, Happy Christmas, Scarhead. It's up now and I've gotten some really positive feedback. So please check it out! It's just a little bit of Harry!Draco fluff. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Chasing you around the room is tempting  
__So near and far away from meaning anything to you_

Sitting before Harry Potter was the one person he had not expected to ever see again, and he almost didn't believe that he was truly seeing correctly. Still, his eyes were not mistaken–the silver-blonde hair, the grey irises that had always reminded Harry of the sky during a thunderstorm. He was much older, and his infamous sneer was replaced with a look of surprise, but Harry was absolutely positive that he was seeing Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," replied Draco quickly, partially instinctual and also through force. Draco sat very far back in his chair. "I–Well, what brings you here?" His tone was not as arrogant as Harry remembered, but it was far from friendly. Harry still hadn't wiped the smirk from off his face. Draco proved during seventh year that he was not a Death Eater after refusing to receive the Dark Mark. He had never actually pledged loyalty to the Order, but as long as he wasn't on the side of the enemy, Harry was able to muster a small amount of respect for him.

"I'm renting a room," Harry answered. Draco paused, and muttered something along the lines of "I see." Harry leaned back in his chair also, and raised an eyebrow at Draco questioningly.

"So am I," Draco said finally. He cleared his throat and stood quickly. "I'll find another table." He hadn't moved, but still stood, staring down at Harry. Harry glanced around the room. He had no idea where Draco was supposed to sit otherwise–the Leaky Cauldron was always packed during this time of the afternoon. Harry rolled his eyes, fetching his wand from his pocket and flicked it at Draco's chair. It slid forward, tripping Draco into falling back down onto it. Harry turned his eyes to the pieces of parchment in front of him and proceeded to shuffle them a bit more before placing them into an envelope.

"You might as well stay here unless you plan to go to another bar entirely," he suggested, still keeping his gaze focused on his envelope. "We're not in Hogwarts anymore, you know. We don't have to hate each other." He then looked directly into Draco's eyes, challenging him to retort. Draco only changed the subject.

"What were you looking at?" he asked. Harry rested his arm on top of the envelope and tilted his head slightly the side–a mannerism he had picked up from Sirius.

"Just some documents," replied Harry. He lifted his bottle of butterbeer and placed it to his lips, taking a small sip before setting it back on the table. "For work," he added.

"Ah," Draco said, throwing an amused glance at Harry. "I hear you're an Auror these days. It seems to me that you've grown attached to the thrill of being a marked man." Harry snorted softly.

"Once you've almost been killed by Voldemort–"

"Several times."

"Right. Well, after all of that, living a safe lifestyle becomes rather boring." And it was true. Harry had lived his entire life with the threat of being murdered, and he knew that becoming an Auror always left that threat open again. "It's worth it, though. If I can rid the world of dark magic, then putting myself in danger is a small price to pay." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter, are you ever going to drop the hero routine?" he asked, somewhat jokingly, but clearly he meant it. "It never ceases to amaze me how you hold the lives of everyone else with such high esteem, but care so little about your own." Harry smiled.

"This is why I wasn't placed in Slytherin," he said, nodding slightly toward Draco before taking another sip of his butterbeer. Draco smirked in return. Harry continued, "You know, Dumbledore told me once that the most important thing about a man is the choices he makes. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor. Think that means something?" Draco paused, as if he was actually contemplating this.

"I think it means you're a bit of a prat."

"Is that your expert opinion?" Harry asked. Draco only continued to smirk. Once Harry had learned that Draco was not a supporter of Voldemort, he somehow found him tolerable. Of course, Draco would always be an arrogant prig, but Harry didn't hate him. He almost found his overconfidence to be amusing. Harry sat up straight in his chair. "So, what are you doing these days?"

"I'm between jobs, if that's what you mean," Draco stated simply.

"Really?" Harry asked with sarcastic inquisitiveness. "I imagine you must work very hard after inheriting the entire Malfoy fortune. Or at least, that's only what I'm told."

"You'd be surprised," Draco replied. "Where do you live anyway, Potter? I haven't seen you around for years."

"Have you been looking for me?" Harry asked. Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry chuckled and leaned back again in his chair. "Most of the year, I live outside of London. It's becoming more of a vacation home these days, seeing as I haven't been there in almost a month. And where are you living?"

"Malfoy Manor . . . " Draco said with a questioning air, as if he wasn't sure why Harry would assume otherwise.

"Oh. I was only wondering because you said you were renting a room here."

"I did?" Draco asked. He hesitated for a moment. "Oh. Right. Well, it's being renovated." Harry paused.

"I thought the Manor was destroyed during the war," he said. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's thought.

"Thus why it's being renovated." Harry's eyes darted back and forth for a moment.

"But that was years–" he began to state, but Draco cut him off.

"Whatever happened to Granger and Weasel? Did they finally get hitched?" asked Draco. Harry hadn't actually heard the question, as he all of a sudden became very confused.

"What?" he asked. Draco repeated himself. "Oh, yeah, actually. In the spring." Draco nodded. Harry lifted his bottle of butterbeer to his lips once more.

"That figures. They were always so stupid around each other. I can't imagine what it would have been like to be in a house with them. And you?" Draco asked. Harry paused with the liquid in his mouth before swallowing.

"What, am I married?" Harry laughed at the question before giving his actual answer. "No. No, I'm not. It's unlikely I'll find anyone who will be comfortable with my lack of being home." He cast his eyes down at the table and smiled softly to himself before glancing back up at Draco. There was something very sad about his smile. "I come with too much baggage, I think." To this, Draco shrugged.

"Love is only a distraction, I've always said."

"That's a wise assessment," Harry agreed. "Sometimes it's a welcome distraction, though."

"Maybe for you, Potter," Draco said. "I find life is much easier to manage when you're only looking after yourself. When did you become so sentimental?" Harry ignored him.

"I always thought you'd wind up with Pansy Parkinson," he said. Draco snorted, then turned very serious.

"Please, Potter. Don't degrade me. I wasn't kind to her by choice, you know. She just happened to have an influential family. Malfoys only associate with families of that sort." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you really should have found another table to sit then. I don't think my family line is up to par with the Malfoys," Harry said flatly.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco spat. "Don't be so sensitive. I didn't realize you took anything I said to heart," he said, the arrogant twinge returning to his tone. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, I spent seven years taking everything you said to heart," Harry answered truthfully. Draco seemed unfazed by this.

"Then why didn't you tell me to bugger off?" he asked.

"I did, every day. It seemed you didn't take _anything_ to heart, unless it dealt with endangering your life. And I very well couldn't threaten to curse you every time you humiliated me."

"You should have. Then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation now." Harry laughed, and shook his head.

"What?" asked Draco.

"It's just . . . _uncanny_ how after all these years, you're still an emotionless git," he replied. Draco narrowed his eyes before rolling them.

"It's good to see you still have your sense of humor," he said in an annoyed tone. Harry leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his hands.

"Now who's being sensitive?" Harry asked. Draco glared at Harry with his smoky eyes.

"I can't piss you off anymore, can I?"

"I'm sure you could," Harry said. "It's just a bit more of a challenge than it used to be. Sorry if I've taken away your last remaining pleasure."

"Don't worry, Potter. You're not _that_ important to me."

"That's a relief," Harry said with a grin. Harry glanced at his wristwatch to check the time. It was 4:00. Harry sighed, and stood from the table. "I have to go. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione. Besides, I have to work on this case anyway." Draco stood also.

"What's this case about?" he asked. Harry pulled on his cloak, shoving the envelope in one of his cloak pockets.

"Nothing important," he lied. "I'm not at liberty to say. I doubt you'd be able to help, anyway." Malfoy blinked once.

"You're right," he said. "And I've got to be getting back to counting my Galleons." He held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry was vaguely reminded of the first time Draco ever held his hand out to Harry, after warning him not to make friends with the wrong sort. Harry slowly reached out his own hand, taking Draco's and shaking it firmly.

"I'll see you around," said Harry. Draco nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Potter," he said. Harry turned his back on Draco and headed out of the bar. He was beginning to think this would be a very strange day.

* * *

**Please R/R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to those that reviewed! :) **

**M'Lady - as for Harry being gay and all that involves that, it'll be explained in this chapter. as for Draco, that'll be explained in the next few chapters! lmao and questions are fine :) I'll always answer what I can! **

**Here is some Ron!Hermione for you! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

_I gotta get out of this place that I'm in  
_'_Cause I'm running this race I can't win_

Once Harry Potter stepped into the Three Broomsticks, it only took him a moment to identify the two he was coming to meet. Harry spotted the couple sitting at a table, side-by-side. He recognized the flaming red hair of Ron Weasley beside the tangles of brown hair belonging to Hermione Granger (or, rather, Hermione Weasley), although the tangles were slightly more tame than they were during their school years. It had been several months since he had last seen them at their wedding, but it felt more like an eternity. Everything felt like an eternity these days.

Harry ambled over to their table and stood beside it. He said in a bored tone, "Oh, is this seat taken?" Before he could think of anything else to say, Hermione had already leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed. Ron laughed and stood as well. When Harry finally wrenched himself free from Hermione's grip, he received a hug from Ron. The three of them all took their seats, Harry across from Ron and Hermione. He noticed that they had already bought him a butterbeer.

"How have you been, Harry? We haven't heard from you in ages!" said Hermione. Harry blushed guiltily. He hadn't sent either of them an owl in week, other than a reply to their request that he join them today. He truthfully hadn't even thought about it.

"I've been fine," said Harry. Ron and Hermione both stared at him intensely. His eyes darted back and forth before he furrowed his brow. "...What?"

"That's all?" asked Ron, "You're an Auror! What have you been doing? Where have you been?" Harry sighed and laughed.

"All right, um . . . " Harry paused and trailed his mind back over the past month. He really wasn't supposed to reveal too much of what he had done to anyone–it was one of the first things he had learned during Auror training. However, he was able to give a general description of his trek in Malaysia with a troupe of traveling vampires, as well as his run-in with three Veelas (at this, Ron began to grin dreamily and Hermione kicked him under the table). After Harry told his stories, his friends stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow," said Ron, gaping. "Those are just like Lockhart's stories . . . only yours are real!" Harry laughed, although Hermione seemed slightly taken aback at the negative mention of their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I guess I never really thought of that," said Harry. Both Ron and Hermione continued to stare at him expectantly. Harry knew what they were expecting. "Look, I can't really tell you anything else. I'm not allowed. You guys know that." His friends glanced downward at the table in a defeated manner.

"Yeah, you're right," said Hermione, turning her gaze back to Harry. The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, quietly sipping their butterbeers. Harry's earlier meeting with Draco Malfoy kept running through his mind. There was something that made him desperately want to know more about Draco, like he was just filled with secrets and stories that Harry would never have expected. Harry sat down his butterbeer and cleared his throat.

"I have to tell you," Harry began to say. Ron and Hermione gazed intently at him. "It's not . . . well, it's not a big deal or anything, but I still think I should say something. You're never going to believe it–" And before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off with his two best friends speaking unison.

"We know," they said. Harry paused.

"You . . . You know?" he asked. They both nodded. "But," Harry continued, "How?" Both Ron and Hermione exchanged troubled glances, as if playing a game of Not It to decide who would be the first to speak.

"Well," Ron began. "We've known for a while." Harry furrowed his brow.

"I don't understand," he said.

"I think what Ronald is trying to say," Hermione picked up, "Is that we know you're–Well, you're . . . " The words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Harry stared at her, unblinking, afraid he would miss some sign as to what in Merlin's name she was on about. "Harry, we know you're . . . _gay_." She whispered the word to him as if she was afraid saying it louder would be offensive to him. To this, Harry worked hard to suppress a smile. He kept his face very serious, and before he could open his mouth to speak, he was interrupted again.

"We don't care though, mate!" Ron added. "I mean," he cast his eyes down at the table, as though he felt somewhat embarrassed by his outburst, "We _care_ . . . " He stammered over his words for a few seconds before Hermione glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, we just want you to be happy," she said reassuringly, reaching her hand across the table and placing it on top of Harry's. "You _deserve_ to be happy, more than anyone. We hope you know that you have our support." Harry leaned back in his chair, coughed slightly, and darted his eyes back and forth between Ron and Hermione. They gave him that expectant stare again. He raised his eyebrows, as if to draw any remaining comments from them. The two sat there silently. Finally, Harry leaned forward and took a sip of his butterbeer. This prolonging silence was probably torture for his friends, but he found it to be quite funny. He sat down his bottle and then gave them his full attention.

"Wow," he said simply. "Thank you both for that. I'm glad I have your approval." Ron and Hermione exhaled in relief as if they had been holding their breath for minutes. They smiled at each other and then looked back at Harry. Harry put up his index finger, gesturing for them to not talk just yet. "However," he continued, "That's not really what I wanted to say."

The faces of his friends had the appearances of balloons being deflated. He could practically see their hearts dropping out of embarrassment. Hermione kept glancing all over the room as Ron sunk his reddening face deep into his shoulders.

"Oh," Hermione choked. Harry had to use every ounce of his will to stop himself from laughing.

"I wanted to tell you that I had a conversation with Malfoy today in the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry. Ron and Hermione quickly jumped at the opportunity of a subject change.

"_Draco Malfoy?_" asked Ron, his eyes wide with interest. "Whatever happened to him?" Harry shrugged.

"Dunno," he said. "He said some harebrained story that didn't make a lot of sense, but I'm assuming he's living fat."

"What was he like?" Hermione questioned, leaning forward on her elbows. "Was he nasty as usual?"

Harry glanced a bit to his left, allowing his and Draco's conversation to replay in his head once more. "Actually, no. He was quite civil. Still a git, of course–some things will never completely change–but he was tolerable. Believe it or not, I think he's matured. Either that, or he's simply too concerned with himself to really care anymore," Harry explained. And he believed that Draco really _had_ matured. At least he wasn't throwing grade school nicknames left and right, or commenting on how his father was right about _everything_.

"I haven't heard anything about him in at least five years," said Hermione. "Not even in passing. It's like his family never existed." Ron snorted.

"Well, who wouldn't want to forget about that idiot?" said Ron. "He was a right bastard if I've ever met one. I always thought he just eloped with Parkinson, and the pair had pug-faced ferret children." The three laughed at this, Harry mostly because the subject had already been mentioned that day.

"I said something about it to him, actually," Harry commented. "How we all assumed those two would get married. He said that it was an insult to suggest that, and then went on to say how much he couldn't stand her."

"Can't say I blame him," Hermione added. "She was an awful little cow." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, each taking a sip of their butterbeers as if to confirm this. When Harry sat his bottle down, he cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the table. He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be waiting for another Auror story. Harry, on the other hand, had no interest in telling them about any more adventures. He'd had something he had been meaning to tell them for years–he just hadn't realized beforehand that they already figured it out.

Harry then began drumming his fingers against his bottle. He diverted his eyes to the table before finally looking back up at Ron and Hermione. Before he could continue to consider his options, he finally convinced himself to just blurt it out.

"You're right, you know," he said simply. Ron and Hermione exchanged bemused glances.

"Right about what, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at them, unblinking. His friends looked at each other again before placing their eyes on Harry again.

"About earlier," he said. The two still appeared clueless. All of a sudden, Harry felt a wave of blood rush to his cheeks. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't expected to be nervous about telling them until he realized how incredibly stupid they had become. Harry rolled his eyes and stated, "I'm gay." It took a few seconds before Ron and Hermione both caught on.

"Oh!" they said in unison. At this moment, Harry thought he could really use a cigarette. He had smoked for a few years starting after graduation, mostly due to the stress of Auror training. Once he was unable to catch his breath anymore while running laps, he forced himself to break the habit.

"Well, yeah," Ron said, bringing Harry's attention back to the conversation. "We . . . Well . . . Right." Harry almost wished he could offer Ron a cigarette, too.

"Don't be nervous about it," Harry said. "I'm not." He was clearly lying however, by the deep pink shade his cheeks had become.

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione assured him. "Be proud of who you are." Harry let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, I'm not running around flaunting it or anything. It's not that I'm ashamed of it, but you two are making such a bloody awkward deal out of it." Ron and Hermione took their turns at blushing now. To this, Harry laughed a bit more.

"Sorry," they both said quietly. Harry sighed and subdued his laughter.

"So, you guys really don't mind?" asked Harry. "Tell me the honest truth." Hermione was quick to answer this–probably just to stop Ron from saying anything inarticulate, and, as Harry put it, "bloody awkward."

"What we said earlier still stands, Harry. We just want you to be happy," she said with a smile. At this, Harry smiled back.

"Yeah," Ron added, "Just don't date an idiot, all right? Like . . . I don't know, like Malfoy or something. Even if he is somewhat tolerable." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry. I have no plans for dating Malfoy or anyone of the sort. I don't even have time for myself anymore let alone time for anyone else," Harry said. He began to have a sinking feeling in his stomach. Ron and Hermione both offered small smiles, realizing through his tone how incredibly lonely Harry had become. He was never able to see them anymore, and his stories made it clear that he hadn't even been in his own house in over a month. Harry let out another sigh and finished the rest of his butterbeer.

* * *

**Bah! R/R _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**You know... I actually have like, up to Chapter 11 completely written. However, I still don't have everything plotted out. Well, I know how I want everything to go, it's just a matter of writing it in outline form (_you know, getting it out of my brain and on the paper_), and then writing it ;) But yeah, I've been working on this story for like, two months (_you should see the original plot... WAY different!_), and then wrote a lot before I began to post. I have a bad habit of starting a story, and then neglecting it for a week or two, and I didn't want to leave everyone chapterless due to my procrastination! ...that was a lot of rambling for no reason. ANYWAY.**

**Just to let you all know... Thist story WILL be like, at least twenty chapters... but due to a persistent friend of mine, I might be writing a Ron!Hermy story. Any opinions on that? (_would any of you read it?_) Speaking of my persistent friend... If I ever write a chapter that you all hate, blame my reviewer known as "hatcher" (_or any variations thereof_) because she reviews all of my chapters before I show them to the public! :) She knows everything that's going to happen, haha. Why am I still rambling? AGH. I got carried away!**

**And to M'Lady - there will be lots of Draco from now on, I can promise you that! And to any Ron!Hermy fans, they'll be coming up again. It won't be for a while, but they're not gone for good.**

**Thanks to Hatch and Green-Eyed-Serpent for reviewing! :) Now I silence myself and present you with chapter 4.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_And you know how much I need you  
__But you never even see me_

Harry Potter ambled through the Ministry of Magic, trying to eat his pumpkin pasty as quickly as possible. He had received an urgent letter that morning by Arthur Weasley, the current Minister of Magic, requesting Harry's presence at the Auror Headquarters. Mr. Weasley hadn't said what it was about, which left Harry considering the worst. Were there more Death Eaters that have begun to resurface? Or worse, had someone close to him died? Harry knew he was jumping to conclusions, but it was almost impossible not to considering half of those he held dearest to him had been killed. Before Harry could reach the doors to the Auror Headquarters, he ran smack into a solid object and fell backwards, dropping his parchment all over the floor.

"Shit, sorry," said Harry without looking up. He quickly tried to shove his parchment back in their folder, shielding them from any onlookers.

"Harry!"exclaimed the other voice. Harry recognized it before he even saw the face.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Harry said sheepishly, clutching his folder to his side and standing. He then quickly apologized for cursing. Mr. Weasley just smiled and shook Harry's hand before pulling him into a tight hug. It reminded him a lot of the hug he had received from Hermione only two days earlier–basically, he couldn't breathe.

"Nice to see you," Harry said in a muffled voice, finding his face squashed into Mr. Weasley's left shoulder. Mr. Weasley released him and smiled even brighter.

"How have you been? And Harry, I thought I told you to call me Arthur," he said. Harry grinned and sighed. He had been told dozens of times to call Mr. Weasley by his first name, but it was something Harry would never get used to.

"I've been fine, thanks. Just busy. How are you?"

"Oh, you know how it goes! Well, actually, I suppose you wouldn't since you haven't been seen around these parts in weeks!" Mr. Weasley said with a jovial laugh. Harry laughed too, although he wasn't sure what exactly was so funny. Either way, he was pleased to see Mr. Weasley back to his old self. He had been a wreck after the war, due to the loss of his son Percy. Harry cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

"I received your owl this morning. What's up?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach tense with anxiety. Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"We had been notified that someone was coming to see you, and they refused to speak to anyone else. There wasn't any mention as to what exactly, but the letter said that you'd want to see them," Mr. Weasley explained. Harry ran this through his mind a few times before Mr. Weasley continued, lowering his voice a bit. "You know, I saw the Malfoy lad come through here." Harry perked his eyebrows up again.

"Really?" he asked.

"I think he may have been the one who sent the owl, although I'm not really sure why you'd want to see him," Mr. Weasley replied. He raised his voice back to its normal volume. "But anyway, I'll let you get back to work. Be sure to stop by my office sometime! Don't be a stranger!"

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"_Arthur_, Harry!" Mr. Weasley corrected, before clapping Harry on the back.

"Right. Arthur." Mr. Weasley smiled once more before walking back down the corridor, whistling to himself. Glancing down at the folder in his right hand, Harry took a deep breath before opening the door to the Auror Headquarters. He wasn't surprised to see a cloaked figure with silver-blonde hair standing in front of him, his back to Harry. Harry closed the door, causing Draco to turn around quickly.

"Potter," Draco said instantly.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry replied, acting entirely nonchalant. He held out his hand to Draco, which Draco took and shook quickly in a businesslike manner. Harry walked past Draco, heading toward his office. Without looking over his shoulder, he said, "This way." The two of them walked down a short hallway. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and Harry saw the pale figure of Tonks. Today, her hair was a cornflower blue and just past her ears. Harry tapped on the door as they passed, saying, "Morning, Tonks," as she returned a greeting. They finally reached a plain, wooden door at the end of the hall. Harry softly muttered a phrase, and the door swung open. The two of them walked inside as Harry shut the door behind them. They were now standing in a very boring office, one that was personalized only with a few pictures which were hung sparsely throughout the room. It was obvious that Harry spent very little time here.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this soon," Harry said, placing his folder onto his desk. Draco shrugged.

"Can't say I was planning on it, either," he replied. Harry waved his wand behind Draco, conjuring a squishy armchair.

"Have a seat," Harry said, stepping behind his desk to his own chair and sitting.

"I'd rather not," Draco said flatly. To this, Harry blinked and then stood from his chair.

"All right. We'll stand," he said, walking back around the desk. He waved his wand at the chair again, causing it to disappear.

"_We?_ I didn't know it was a group effort, Potter. Sit if you like, I really could care less." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"An Auror must always be at eye-level with his opponent–or higher," Harry said almost robotically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Am I your opponent? I vaguely recall someone telling me a few days ago that we should forget about petty grudges from school," Draco commented.

"It's just what I was taught," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you needed to see me?" Draco didn't reply, but simply took off his cloak and draped it over his arm. He wore a white buttoned shirt and black pants, resembling his Hogwarts' uniform. Harry would have almost believed that they were back in school, except that something was very different about Draco. He seemed older–and obviously, he was–but he seemed . . . tired. He had the appearance of someone who wanted nothing more than to never see a human face again. Harry cleared his throat. Draco continued to stay silent, and walked leisurely around the room, glancing at the modest surroundings. He stopped in front of one picture that hung right across from Harry's desk, to the right of the door. Draco slung his cloak over his shoulder, tilting his head to the side slightly as he continued to stare at the picture ahead of him.

"Your parents?" Draco asked, glancing at Harry. Harry nodded. The picture was of James and Lily Potter during their seventh year of school. The two were standing in Hogsmeade, right outside Honeydukes. They smiled and waved at Draco, stealing small glances at each other, then blushing. Draco snorted softly. "They're cute, Potter," he said, before strolling back to Harry. Harry sniffed quietly. He had his eyes on the floor. "Ever think of making this place a little more homey? It wouldn't hurt to conjure up a few more armchairs." Harry looked up at Draco and shrugged.

"You wanted to stand anyway," he said quietly. "I'm not here enough to concern myself with decorating."

"Fair enough," said Draco in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. The awkward silence began again. Harry found himself having difficulty speaking. He tugged slightly at the collar of his shirt, wondering when the hell his office had become so hot.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. It came out sounding much harsher than he had meant it. Draco raised an eyebrow and took a small step closer to Harry. Harry then took a step back.

"Settle down, Potter," Draco said again, his voice growing slightly husky. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then what are you here for? I have things to do. I'm sure you didn't visit so you could gawk at my pictures," Harry said. As Draco suddenly had become calm and approaching, Harry was becoming tense and impatient.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong," Draco said, taking more steps toward Harry. As Harry stepped backwards, he soon found himself against a wall. Draco was only inches from him now.

"Wrong about what?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. In this situation, he should have pushed Draco back, forcing him to keep a safe distance, but Harry wasn't sure what he would do if he were to touch Draco just now. Draco sensed the tenseness and smirked to himself. He then stepped back. Harry let out a breath as if he had been unable to breathe since the moment Draco had come back over to him.

"I could probably help you with your case. That is, if you're still working on it," Draco said. Harry hesitated before answering.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Draco looked behind him, then turned his eyes back to Harry.

"I could really do with one of those armchairs now," he said. Harry impatiently waved his wand, allowing a chair to appear.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked, now taking his opportunity to push Draco against a wall–figuratively speaking. Draco sat casually into the chair, crossing his right ankle over his left knee.

"Maybe you were right though. You did dismiss very quickly that I might be able to help you with the case when we met at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Cut the shit, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"That's no way to get what you want," Draco replied, his tone matching his lounging stance. Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair. He could feel his face burning, and he was automatically angry with himself. After all these years, he _still_ let Draco get to him. Harry hung his arms at his side and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Look, this case is very important to me. I'd appreciate any help you're willing to give," Harry said slowly, carefully choosing his words. Draco seemed to consider this.

"All right, Potter. That _is_ what I came here for," Draco said, sitting up straight in his chair. "I know about the Death Eater. And I can tell you who killed him."

* * *

**R/R :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dude. I love you guys. I was just joking with one of my friends, saying, "I shouldn't update for like, three weeks, just to prolong the wait." But how can I when you all asked so nicely? So, here I bring you another chapter. I promise not to ramble as much this time as I did in the last post lol, so I'll just go ahead and thank the reviewers (and there were many more than before! THANK YOU!) :)**

**Immortal Tears of** - Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough ;)

**Hatch** - I love you!

**M'Lady** - No matter how much Harry thinks he's learned self-control, Draco will always be there to push him too far. And you're right, Draco's very effortless about it. Oh, I love Draco, haha.

**Faded Glitter **- Yay! I'm glad I've got you hooked. My evil plan is working! ...juuuust kidding ;)

**tita-kun **- Thank you so much! Oh, if you advertised my story, I think I'd marry you. And trust me, Draco has a lot more interesting things to say after this!

**Klo **- Thank you! I'm very, very glad that you don't find Draco to sound OOC. I was actually really worried about that, because I am trying to make people (and Harry) see another side of him, or rather a side that has been supressed, but was really there all along. Oh, and there will be some snoggage. It'll just take them a little bit to do it. They're silly boys, after all!

**Abi -** Thank you!!

**melissar2112** - Harry will remain confused for a while. But that's okay, he'll eventually see what he needs to do. And thank you for your comments! As I said to Klo, I really do worry that I'm making them sound out of character, because that has always been a peeve of mine when reading fiction... so it's a great relief that I'm keeping them true to character! Thanks again!!

**And now... the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I told the truth for what it's worth  
__And now I'll slip away_

Harry stared at Draco for a few moments. He wasn't positive if he had heard him correctly.

"Please don't be shitting me," Harry pleaded. This case was far too important, far too personal. Draco sighed.

"You don't have to trust me. But I'm coming clean, so you better write this down because I don't plan to repeat it," Draco said. Harry quickly took a seat behind his desk, opening his folder and pulling out a piece of parchment. He opened a desk drawer on the top-left and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill.

"All right, Malfoy. I'm listening," Harry said, dipping the quill into the ink and placing it against the parchment. Draco sat silently for almost a whole minute. Harry wondered if Draco really had anything important to tell him, or if he was just finding new ways to grate his nerves after all these years. Finally, Draco spoke.

"I killed him," he said. Harry had begun to write, and then scratched his quill against the parchment, tearing it. His eyes shot up at Draco.

"What?" he asked, although it was more of a demand.

"Potter, I said I don't plan to repeat myself," Draco spat. "Don't make me do it again. I killed him. He was Nott Jugson. If you'd check your files, you'll see that he wasn't confirmed to be dead." Harry eyed Draco warily before pulling out the parchment with the names of all the known Death Eaters. Draco was right–Jugson's name had been underlined.

"You . . . " Harry said, looking back up at Draco who continued to stare at him. "You killed Nott Jugson?"

"Yes," Draco said sharply. "Now," he said, standing up and putting on his cloak, "If you'd like to report this to the Minister, I'll wait here. Do murderers still receive life in Azkaban?" Harry found himself amazed by Draco's indifference. Harry forced a reassuring smile onto his face.

"I wouldn't count on that just yet," said Harry lightly. "Would you sit down and explain what exactly happened?"

"No, I'd much rather just go to Azkaban," Draco said stiffly.

"Malfoy, I need you to tell me what happened before any sentence can be passed." Draco sat back down begrudgingly.

"Fine, but don't interrupt. Like I said, I'm not repeating anything." He challenged Harry with his eyes to argue, but Harry only nodded back. Draco sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm telling you this." He cleared his throat, and began his story. "All right. You were right the other day in saying that Malfoy Manor had been destroyed during the war. Everyone knows that my father was Voldemort's right-hand man, to be cliche about it. What they don't know is that I reported everything he ever told me about the Death Eaters to Dumbledore. Because of me, Voldemort murdered my father. He murdered my mother, too." Draco let out a small, strangled chuckle. "Looks like we're on the same boat, eh, Potter?" Harry remained silent. He hadn't written down anything that Draco said, almost as if he forced himself not to believe it.

"Anyway, so our manor was destroyed, my parents were killed, and our entire fortune was destroyed as well. My father was a hopeless idiot who didn't trust Gringott's, so he kept our fortune in the manor. I took whatever I had left on me and ran away. I spent several years in Paris, where I spoke hardly any French but that didn't really matter. I eventually came back to England. I traveled in and around the London area, staying with whoever would take me in, and I'd get whatever money I could. Things went all right for a while. Of course I spent some nights just walking the streets, without any place to sleep, so whenever I was able to go home with someone, I naturally jumped at the opportunity.

"I ran into Jugson about a week ago. I didn't recognize him at first. Jugson had come around the manor a few times, but not very often. I hadn't seen him since I was much younger. Anyway, he took me back to his shitty little house, and I decided fairly quickly that I didn't want to stay there. When I said this, he hit me with a wave of Unforgivables. Somehow I managed to stun him, and then recognized who he was. To make a long story short, I think you know what I did after that." Harry continued to stare at him, and he hadn't blinked since Draco began his story. And that's what Harry hoped it was–just a story. Draco Malfoy was surely not living on the streets for seven years.

"Um," Harry stammered, trying to collect his thoughts, "How did you get money to live from if your fortune was destroyed?" Draco leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think?" he asked. Harry's eyes darted around the room, and he found himself feeling slightly flustered.

"Well, I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe you worked odd jobs–"

"Yes. Something like that," Draco said flatly. "I'm sure even the Boy-Who-Lived can understand that most people don't rent out their house to a stranger for nothing."

"Are you implying that you–you prostituted yourself?" Harry asked in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Look, Potter. I've told you my story, you can fill in the blanks later," Draco said, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "Now are you sending me to Azkaban or what?"

"You're not going to Azkaban," said Harry quickly. "Why do you keep insisting that you go?" Draco turned his eyes to the walls, glancing over any pictures that were in sight.

"Because it's better than living this life another day," Draco replied softly.

"Why didn't you ever ask for help?" Harry asked, the concern and empathy evident in his voice.

"I don't need anyone's pity," Draco said, as if grasping any remaining pride he had. "I dug my grave so now I'm lying in it." He turned his eyes down to his hands and continued to speak, although seemingly to himself. "You can be happy now, Potter. Once again, you've triumphed over me." Harry felt a rush of emotion come over him.

"Draco, you and I may have hated each other in school, but I'd never wish for you to go through everything you've just told me. And you may have been a prick before, but you don't deserve to live on the streets." Draco glanced up at Harry and, to Harry's surprise, began to smirk.

"You called me Draco," he said, amused. Harry paused, considering what he had just said.

"I suppose I did," Harry replied. "Um, I–I don't really know . . . Look, I have to speak with my partner about this. I'll just forewarn you though that in order for us to do anything, you'll first have to be questioned under the influence of veritaserum." Draco nodded once. Harry glanced down at his parchment and cleared his throat. "For your own safety, we'll also have to test you for any kinds of illness or disease." Draco nodded again. Harry then stood up. "Er, okay. I'll be right back, then."

Harry walked toward the door, opening it quickly and shutting it behind him. He felt slightly light-headed as he slowly ambled down the hall. Everything Draco had told him was a blur in his mind. His former enemy had become a shadow of Harry himself–parentless, a murderer, and alone. Harry was unable to recall the walk to Tonks' office while his head was so full of thoughts. Tonks greeted him with a smile, which soon faded when she saw the look of confusion and sadness on Harry's face.

"All right, Harry?" she asked him, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him into the room. Harry shook his head but did not speak. Tonks took him over to a chair across from her desk and had him sit.

"I found out who killed the Death Eater," said Harry. Tonks sat across from Harry and leaned forward, giving him her undivided attention. He swallowed hard and gave her a fleeting glance. "It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. She had evidently forgotten all about him up until this point. Harry proceeded to tell her Draco's story. Tonks listened intently, shuddering at certain parts. "That's terrible," she said softly after Harry finished.

"But Tonks," Harry said slowly, "I hated him in school. And now . . . Now he comes here and tells me all of this . . . and I realize that we're the same. Voldemort killed our parents, leaving both of us defenseless and alone. And we're both murderers." Tonks narrowed her eyes at Harry. That was the first time he had ever called himself a murderer.

"That's where you're wrong," she told him. "You are _not_ a murderer, and neither is he."

"How can you say that?" he asked her, feeling his eyes begin to burn as the memories of the war rushed back to his mind. "I killed Peter Pettigrew. I killed him using an Unforgivable. How is that not murder?"

"Harry, we were at _war_. You had just seen him kill Remus. What else could you do? The man had already betrayed your parents." At the mention of Remus, tears began to fall from Harry's eyes. He had tried his best to forget the details of the battle after all these years, but despite his efforts, he still cried for those who gave their lives. Harry hastily wiped at his eyes.

"Well, what I should I do?" he asked, trying to calm his voice. Tonks considered this question for a moment, and then offered a small smile.

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, almost too quickly. Harry knew that due to their past, he shouldn't trust Draco. He found it difficult, however, to _not_ trust someone who was so much like himself.

"Then take him home," Tonks said. "Help him find his feet." Harry furrowed his brow.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked. Tonks shrugged.

"You said you trust him, so why not? I have faith in your judgment. Harry, you've been wanting to go home anyway, so take him with you. Keep his wand, of course, just in case–you should know that, though."

"Right," said Harry. "I don't know, Tonks. Why would he want my help?"

"He came here, didn't he? He obviously wanted someone's help."

"You're right," Harry said. He recalled his and Mr. Weasley's conversation from earlier. Mr. Weasley had received owl mail saying that Harry was to expect a visitor who would _only_ speak to _Harry_. He sighed and stood from his chair. "Thanks, Tonks. You might have the right idea." Tonks leaned in and gave Harry a hug.

"Of course I do," she said softly with a chuckle. She pulled back and smiled. "You know where to find me if you need anything." Harry returned the smile and bid her farewell. He walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. Now how was he supposed to ask _Draco Malfoy_ to stay at his house? Especially after everything he had just been told! It wasn't that Harry didn't want Draco to stay with him, but had a hard time imagining the scenario actually happening.

When Harry reached the end of the hall, he muttered the spell to open the door. He slowly pushed it, taking his time. Draco was still sitting in the armchair where Harry had left him, except he had a picture from the wall in his hands. He seemed to be studying it with interest and confusion. Harry shut the door with a slight slam to get Draco's attention. Draco only gave Harry a momentary glance and then held up the picture. It was a picture of a younger Harry with another man who looked to be the same age. This man had straw-colored hair, and scruffy stubble on his chin and jaw. Had this man gone to Hogwarts, his looks would have rivaled those of Cedric Diggory. In the photograph, Harry and the man were sitting at a table drinking tea, and seemed to not notice the picture was being taken. They were talking, stealing shy glances much like James and Lily had in their photograph. Then, the other man looked out of the frame at Harry and Draco and held his hand up in front of the picture to block their view, having just realized they were being watched. The photographed Harry only laughed at this and made a face.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, nodding toward the picture. Harry let out an uneasy sigh.

"Jeremy," he replied. "An old friend." Draco arched his eyebrow, looked at the picture, and laughed.

"Just a friend, Potter? You seem to be enjoying each other's company quite a bit." Harry walked over to Draco and snatched picture from him, laying it face-down on the desk.

"I've been meaning to take it down anyway," Harry mumbled, his back to Draco. He turned around and gave Draco a glare, as if Draco had purposely asked to make him angry.

"Oh, settle down, Potter," Draco said. "I was only asking." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turned his eyes to the floor.

"No, he wasn't just a friend. He was my boyfriend of three years," Harry said quietly. He was waiting for an uproar of laughter, or a sneer, or something characteristically Draco to happen.

"Did you love him?" was all he asked. Harry turned his eyes back to Draco and looked somewhat shocked. Then, he let out a small laugh. He picked up the picture and held it in front of him, watching himself and Jeremy talking over tea.

"No," Harry said. "I cared about him, but I could never have loved him. It just wasn't meant to be. We got along fine, and we enjoyed each other's company." Harry slumped backwards, taking a seat on the edge of his desk as he held the picture on his lap. He continued to observe the photograph as he spoke. "I think we were both just lonely, and we stayed together because we didn't want to go back to being alone."

"Why did you break up, then?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"It was a mutual thing, I guess. We weren't going anywhere, and we were afraid of what we might be missing out on. Evidently, I wasn't missing out on much because I've been single ever since," Harry said, rolling his eyes and allowing himself to grin. Draco laughed at this, and to Harry's knowledge, it was the first time Draco had ever laughed at something Harry said in a friendly manner.

"What, the famous Harry Potter is having trouble getting dates?" he teased.

"It's hard to meet people when you're never in one place for more than a week. And let's face it–being an Auror leaves little opportunity to meet anyone in a romantic setting."

"Makes sense," Draco said, raising his eyebrows thoughtfully. He sat back on his seat and began to take an unusual interest in his fingernails. "So? What's your final decision?"

"Oh, um . . . Well, Tonks thought it might be a good idea if you, erm . . . " Harry hesitated, preparing himself for an outburst of protest.

"If I what?" Draco asked, his face covered in anxiety.

"If you stayed with me for a few days. At my house," Harry finished. If Draco was shocked by this, he certainly didn't show it. If anything, he almost looked relieved. He then cleared his throat.

"What do _you_ think about that idea?" Draco asked. Harry wasn't sure how to answer that question, because he wasn't sure at all how he felt. Draco had definitely seemed to change since they were younger, but how could their history be completely forgotten?

"I think," said Harry, carefully choosing his words, "That Tonks has never been wrong before."

"Right, Potter. The only way you could be more awkward about this is if I were naked," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry quickly opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off. "And no, I'm not making any personal stabs at your sexuality. Only the fact that you still can't tell me how you really feel about anything." Harry sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"You want me to be honest, then?" Draco didn't reply, but continued to drill Harry's eyes with his own. "All right, look. I don't really know how I feel about this. I want to trust you, I want to help you, I want–. . . I don't know." Harry glanced above him as if somehow the ceiling would give him an answer. "I want you to stay with me." Draco was silent for a moment, and then a nervous look covered his eyes.

"I don't have any money or anything to offer you," Draco said slowly. Harry shrugged and smiled softly.

"I wasn't expecting payment. Just stay with me until we figure everything out."

"Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because I know you better than you think. I always thought I'd be the last person you'd ever come to, and here it seems I'm the first." Harry grinned. "I'm sure you're feeling embarrassed enough."

"Thanks, Potter," said Draco snidely.

"However, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Besides, it's always been _your_ job to ridicule me, not the other way around." Draco remained silent. "I'm making this awkward again, aren't I?"

"A little, yes."

"Sorry." Harry scooted off his desk and stood in front of Draco. "Well, I guess we better get going. We'll go to St. Mungo's first, get you tested, and then we'll go back to my house."

"Am I getting my wand back?" Draco asked, standing also. Harry appeared to be thinking this over, although he knew for sure the answer was no.

"I think I should hang onto it. It's part of the rules, you know. We'll floo to St. Mungo's." Draco looked absolutely horror-struck at this idea.

"We'll _floo?_ I've never flooed in my life!" Draco exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. Draco trudged behind him.

"It's not so bad. You'll get dirty, but that's the worst of it. Oh, and you might get a little nauseous. And there's always the possibility that you'll floo to the wrong fireplace–"

"You're making this a lot easier," Draco said flatly. Harry laughed.

"It's the easiest way right now. We'll floo to my house after that and go from there, I guess," said Harry, opening the door to his office, leading Draco back into the main room of the Auror Headquarters. Tonks was sitting on a couch reading the Daily Prophet. She smiled brightly at the two of them as they reached the door to the second floor corridor.

Harry promised to send her an owl later.

* * *

**R/R!! :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**I took this quiz (I know this is way off topic), but it's "Which Draco Malfoy Are You?"... haha, I got Slashy!Draco. Pfft. Like I didn't see THAT coming. Here's the link if anyone's interested: draco.freewebspace ... dot com? yeah. well, it won't let me post the actual link, so yeah, just go to draco.freewebspace dot com. it's fun! share with your friends!  
**

**Also, for those of you who download songs... I highly recommend "Your Armor" by Charlotte Martin. I listen to that song constantly when writing this story. She has a few songs that I feel relate to this story, in a way. Or at least I relate them to the story when I listen to them lol. In fact, I stole the title of one of her songs for my story! "Chasing A Shadow." :)  
**

**Moving along to the important part... the reviewers!**

**Hatch & Lindsey - **looooove you guys!! :) Thanks for all your support. You know how I get about my stories, haha. It's a love/hate thing.

**fanficfan4life **- Thanks! Some interesting things will happen between them. Harry's going to be more frustrated than ever!

** Lani **- Thank you!!! :) I think it's my favorite, too. Well, I know Harry!Draco is, but post-Hogwarts makes for a very interesting read, I've discovered.

** Iset** - Awesome, thank you!!

**ssjmiraitrks** - I know, I feel bad for him too. For once, he can't be entirely blamed for the way he is. Thanks for your review!

**printers** - Thanks!! insert love here

**FieldOfPaperFlowers **- Is this soon enough? lol ;) Thank you!! :)

**M'Lady **- Oh, there will be plenty of fights... And maybe some other things too! You'll have to read and find out, though :) As for who falls in love first... Well, I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, but you'll learn a few things about it in this chapter!

**Immortal Tears of **- Haha, thank you!! :)

**Jazzylady **- Well, you WILL find out how Hermione and Ron will react. However, it won't be for several more chapters. But they will be making another appearance! Thank you for the review!!

**Do I use enough smilies? :P Okay, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I'm making my own line.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far_

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace of a small furniture store. Draco had become paler–if possible–and a light shade of green. He was hunched over beside Harry, one hand clutching his chest as if he would have a heart attack at any moment, the other grabbing aimlessly at Harry's sleeve in an attempt to hold his balance.

"You said you lived outside of London–you didn't tell me you bloody live in Greece!" Draco cried. "I thought I'd die before we made it! And what kind of house is this?!" Harry rolled his eyes and brushed his shirt off with his hands.

"It's a furniture shop, Malfoy. I live a few blocks away. Aurors aren't allowed to have their fireplaces connected to the Floo Network," Harry explained in a bored tone. "Do you think you'll be able to walk or will you throw up all over the place?"

"Oh, shut up, Potter. I told you I've never flooed before, and the trip to St. Mungo's didn't take a third of the time that this did."

"Well, the doctor said that you're in perfect health, so let's get walking." Draco stood up straight and let out an exasperated sigh. After spending half a day with him, Harry realized that Draco was still as whiny as he was in Hogwarts.

The two left the shop and found themselves in the middle of an open air wizard market. Practically every merchant said hello to Harry as they walked, offering him free bags of apricots, pitas, and pistachios. Despite his protests, by the time they reached the end of the market, Harry had done his grocery shopping for the week . . . and hadn't paid for any of it. Draco took a few bags from Harry and carried them the rest of the way home.

"Even here you're Mr. Popular," Draco said with a smirk. Harry looked at their bags and laughed.

"I guess," he said.

"Why do you live in Greece anyway?"

"Dunno, really. I was here once a few years ago on an assignment and I just loved the area. It's a nice escape from things sometimes. In a way, I guess too much has happened back at home. I can't handle it there, seeing all these things that remind me of Sirius and Remus and Hogwarts . . . " Harry paused and began to blush. "I don't know why I just told you that." He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione his real motives for moving to Greece.

"Don't worry, Potter. Your secret's safe with me," said Draco.

After only a few more minutes, the two found themselves in front of a Mediterranean mansion. It was a two-story home with flat, white walls and a covered porch viewable only through two large archways. The windows on the first floor were also grandiose and arched. The backyard wasn't really a yard at all, but a stony floor with an in-ground pool. Harry sighed softly and smiled.

"Here we are," he said. He practically ran to the front door, muttering spells once he was there–he kept locking spells on the house for security. He put one of the bags on the ground and pulled his wand from his back pocket. Pointing it at the door, he said, "Alohomora." The door swung open. Placing his wand back in his pocket, Harry picked up the bag and looked back at Draco who was still standing on the sidewalk. "Well, come on!" Harry called to him. Draco hesitated before slowly making his way to the front door. He glanced at Harry and stepped inside. Harry closed the door behind him.

They were standing at the entrance to a vast living room. To their right were two white couches in the corner of the room. Across from them was a huge stone fireplace. To their left was a sweeping, curved staircase that led to the second floor. Underneath it was an archway that led to the kitchen, and against the back wall with the fireplace was another archway that led to the dining room.

"My last experience in someone's house wasn't very pleasant," said Draco.

"Don't worry about that right now," said Harry.

"I'm going to have to worry about it, aren't I? You _are_ planning to question me further. Can we put these bags somewhere?" asked Draco, irritably.

"Right," said Harry, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. He led Draco through an archway into the kitchen. Once they laid the groceries on the counter, Harry retrieved his wand and flicked it once at the bags. Immediately, the groceries began to put themselves away. The two of them trailed back into the living room. Draco spotted a black telephone on the wall, close to one of the archways.

"A Muggle telephone?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"I use it mostly to call Ron and Hermione," he explained. Shrugging slightly, he added, "I don't use it very much."

"Hmm," was all Draco said, seeming rather uninterested in the phone. "So, you also failed to mention that you live in a mansion. I figured you weren't low on money, but you never struck me as one for expensive possessions."

"I'm not, really. But when you've spent almost half your life living in a cupboard, you'll splurge on a big house. Trust me, I don't live a lavish lifestyle," explained Harry.

"You lived in a cupboard?" asked Draco. Harry ignored the question.

"I'll show you to your room." To Harry's surprise–and relief–Draco didn't press the subject. Draco followed Harry up the set of curved stairs. They then walked down a wide hallway and stepped in front of the second door on the right.

The room in which Draco would be staying was larger than he had expected. It had a king-sized canopy bed with red blankets, a sitting area with red couches and pillows, and dark wood finish on everything. Across from the bed was a glass door that led to a marble balcony, decorated with lounge chairs and hanging plants.

"I hope this is okay," said Harry. Draco snorted, then looked very serious.

"I was expecting bigger," he replied. Harry stared at him, silent. Draco rolled his eyes. "A joke, Potter. This is fine."

"Oh. Right," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll have to get used to you telling jokes," he said with a small laugh.

"Guess so," said Draco, but he didn't appear to be paying attention. "Before we go through the interrogation process, mind if I take a shower?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's fine. I can lend you some clothes–"

"I have clothes. I used a shrinking spell on them so I could carry them in my cloak. However, it seems my wand has been confiscated," said Draco with raised eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll do it," he said. Draco reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small bag, the size of a change purse. He dropped it onto the floor between himself and Harry. When Harry flicked his wand, the bag grew to its normal size.

"There," said Harry. Draco flashed him a quick smile and retrieved his bag from the floor. Harry pointed to another door to their left. "There's the bathroom. Just come downstairs when you're done and we'll go over the questions."

"Can't wait," Draco said dryly.

-----

Harry had been sitting at his mahogany dining table in silence while Draco showered. He held a glass bottle in his hand filled with a clear liquid that had the consistency of cough syrup. The liquid was Veritaserum. Harry gazed at the bottle, tilting it back and forth in his hand. He was beginning to feel guilty about the fact that in a matter of minutes, he'd be making Draco drink the contents. If Draco's story was indeed true, Harry didn't want him to have to retell it. Harry himself could hardly stand to speak of his own murders–

To his relief, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. Harry looked up to see Draco entering the room. Before he could stand, Draco waved at him in a dismissive manner.

"Don't bother standing–I'll be sitting before you're even up," Draco said as he settled into his seat. "See?" Harry was unresponsive, resting his elbows onto the table. Draco continued, "Are you planning to write this down?" He eyed a piece of parchment and quill beside Harry's right arm.

"Yes," Harry said stiffly. "I'm sorry, but it's my job–"

"I know, Potter. I don't need to hear any excuses," said Draco. He didn't seem any more comfortable with the situation. "Can we just do this?"

"Sure," Harry replied softly. He reached his hand across the table–the one holding the bottle of Veritaserum. Draco took the bottle and uncorked it. He drank it without hesitation. A look of disgust spread on his face.

"Bloody Merlin! Are you trying to kill me?!" Draco exclaimed. Harry had taken Veritaserum during his Auror training, and it was by far the worst thing he'd ever tasted. He guessed it was because sometimes, the truth left a bitter taste in your mouth. Harry glanced at his wristwatch. He'd have roughly one hour to question Draco before the potion wore off.

"We'll start," said Harry, moving the parchment in front of him and picking up the quill. "Please tell me your full name."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco replied instantly.

"Your age?"

"25 as of February 12th."

"How do you know Nott Jugson?"

"He was a Death Eater and had come to my home on a few occasions to speak with my father," Draco replied.

"Did you ever go to Nott Jugson's home?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened while you were there." Draco told Harry the story, and it was almost identical to that which he told at the Auror Headquarters. And it was still true–Draco killed Nott Jugson.

Harry glanced over his notes before continuing the questions. He cleared his throat.

"Have you ever worked as a prostitute?" Harry asked, avoiding having to look Draco in the eye.

"Yes."

"Were most of your–er, _customers_–men?"

"The majority of them were, yes," said Draco.

"Are you a homosexual?"

"Yes."

Harry dropped his quill. He hastily retrieved it.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. _Draco Malfoy_ was _gay?_

"Yes, I'm sure," Draco replied. Harry was grateful the Veritaserum caused Draco to be fairly robotic, so that he wouldn't respond to Harry's dumbfounded questions.

"I see. Are you in a relationship?" asked Harry curiously. He immediately wanted to slap himself. _What are you doing?!_ he thought.

"No," answered Draco. Harry quickly decided to keep his questions related to the case.

"Right. Um, so, Nott Jugson. You said he had gone to your manor when you were younger?"

"Yes, many Death Eaters frequently came to the manor."

"Do you know the whereabouts of . . . " Harry glanced over the list of living Death Eaters, "Antonin Dolohov?"

"No."

"What about Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Dead. Voldemort killed him right before the war and destroyed the body."

Harry continued asking about the Death Eaters, discovering that, in the end, only two were unaccounted for–Dolohov and Walden Macnair. It was also evident after the questioning that Draco had told Harry the truth in his office about everything. Despite his better thinking, Harry sat back in his chair and decided to take advantage of the fact that Draco could not lie for at least another fifteen minutes.

"So," said Harry, drumming his fingers on the table, "What do you think of me?" Draco didn't seem to notice the sudden change in subjects.

"I've always been a bit jealous of you. However, you try too hard to make everybody like you. You can't face the facts that some people will hate you no matter what you do. You can't always be a hero," Draco said plainly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do _you_ hate me?" he asked.

"I did, through most of school."

"Why?"

"Because despite everything, you were still perfect. Despite having no parents, having an insane lunatic and his cronies after your life, you were everything I couldn't be. You had friends who loved you, you were the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, and no matter what I did, I couldn't add up," Draco explained without a hint of emotion in his voice. Harry glanced down at his hands.

"I wasn't perfect," he muttered. He raised his eyes to Draco and asked, "Why did you stop hating me?"

"Once my father was sent to Azkaban, I was afraid that my aristocratic lifestyle was about to end. And I was right, it did–but I was grateful for it. I knew in my heart that my father was an evil man, but he was still my father. I still tried to love him. I hated you for taking him from me, for changing my life." Draco paused, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, a flicker of sadness shone in his eyes. "Voldemort murdered my father. And then he murdered my mother. I realized that this is the same thing that he had done to you, only my parents were supposed to be his followers. For the first time in my life, I understood you. I was taught that families like the Weasleys were inferior because they were poor . . . and I finally understood what you saw in them. You saw a family–something that was taken away from you. When we went back to Hogwarts during sixth year, I noticed how you had changed. For a while, I was almost positive you were going to give up the fight. I thought of you as a coward for this, even though I was still tricked into believing Voldemort would help my family. A year had passed, and my father was still in Azkaban. He finally escaped the summer before seventh year, and I watched as Voldemort cursed him for not escaping sooner. I watched my father cower before the Dark Lord. Once school had begun again, I immediately told Dumbledore everything that I could about the Death Eaters. I knew I was betraying my family, but this was a small price to pay once I realized that in the end, Voldemort was only in it for himself.

"You had been right all along," Draco continued. "If I had joined the Order, my parents would have been murdered much sooner. I decided to stay away from both sides if I could once I told Dumbledore all that I knew. I tried to just ignore you completely afterwards. If I didn't have the heart to help you, I was unwilling to continue to hurt you."

Harry stayed silent for a moment, replaying Draco's words in his head. Draco _understood_ Harry. They had gone from being polar opposites, to now _understanding_ each other.

"I see," he said finally. Draco now appeared to be suppressing a smirk.

"It became very hard to ignore you during seventh year, though," said Draco. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I had a crush on you that year."

Harry was almost positive that his heart had stopped beating.

"Shut up," Harry said defensively. So, Draco did. Harry then remembered that Draco was forced to tell the truth, so he must have been serious. "I mean, um . . . Well, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I knew you would have turned me down in an instant, and I loathe rejection. It was better for me to stay away than actually try."

"You don't know that I would have turned you down," Harry said quietly. Then he sighed. "Okay, I probably would have. But do you blame me? From the first moment I met you, you were a prat!"

"I was eleven!" Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "And you're forgetting who raised me. Of course that's how I was going to act. Anyway, even if I had thought you'd accept me, I still wouldn't have tried to start anything with you. I saw you as a fun shag, but you were far too prudish and arrogant." To this, Harry laughed scornfully.

"_I_ was arrogant? I believe I'm talking to Draco Malfoy, the most conceited Slytherin in my class. And I am _not_ a prude."

"We were both arrogant, but in different ways. You still are, really. You've never wanted to accept help from anyone unless it had to do with your schoolwork. Just last week when we talked in the Leaky Cauldron, you wouldn't tell me anything about your case because you immediately assumed I couldn't help . . . Or perhaps you just didn't _want_ help. I believe you have a partner, and on how much of this case has she worked?"

"I just prefer to do things myself," Harry argued.

"Whatever, Potter. Look, the Veritaserum wore off already, so I'm just going to go to bed," said Draco suddenly, standing from his seat. It took only a split second for Harry to register what Draco had said before he was also standing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Harry exclaimed. He looked down at his watch and realized that in fact, the hour was up. He had lost track of time. Truthfully, he couldn't even remember when exactly he had started the questioning in the first place.

"I'm tired, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. 'Night," said Draco, yawning and stretching his arms into the air. Harry stared at him stupidly, wanting to argue and scream and throw things, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare. Draco raised his eyebrows, smirked, and walked from the room.

Harry slumped down in his chair and laid his head on the table, covering his neck with his arms. He couldn't believe it. After seven years, he had again been outsmarted by Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Please R/R!!! There will be an explanation of sorts on the veritaserum incident in the next chapter. Also, I don't really know if it's that gross or not, but it gave Draco something to complain about ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hahaha. My friends have dubbed me Ms. MayorMcReviews because I check my e-mail like, every ten minutes hoping for a new review. You all have me under your thumbs! Anyway, just a small update on the story. I just finished writing chapter 12 on Friday night/Saturday morning (_I seem to write best when it's around 4 AM lol_), but I haven't had it all checked with my Hatchy yet. I went for about a week or two of not writing anything, but now I'm back in the game! I have finals this week, and then I'm heading home for Christmas break. I'm hoping this won't interfere too much with the story. I had a big issue with that when I went home for Thanksgiving (_but I'll spare you the details_). Again, I'm predicting about twenty chapters or more. Now, onto the reviews!**

**Immortal Tears of - **Could you send Werewolf Ron over anyway? ;)

**fanficfan4life - **Oh, Draco cracks me up all the time. I'm glad you liked the ending! Draco will get the better of Harry a few more times, I can promise that. (_And I can promise it in this chapter ;)_ )

**PW - **lol I hope that's a complimentary laugh!

**willow - **Agreed, Harry is definitely not being professional. I think it's bugging him more than it's bugging Draco though, haha. Harry has a bad habit of using his job as a defense mechanism. But we'll see how things unfold :) Thanks for the review!

**blusorami - **Haha! Thanks so much!! :) Slashy!Draco is the best Draco to be, in my opinion! I'm actually kind of planning a few one-shots in my head (one isn't slash though, more of just Harry thinking/writing) and I'm also being forced to write a Ron!Hermione story. I'm not sure what my next Harry!Draco story will be, but I promise there will be another!

**phyllis - **Thank you!!! I'm kind of a grammar nazi, to be honest, and as an English major, I guess I have no choice! haha. Anyway, thank you for the compliments! I worry that sometimes people will read my story and be like, "Wtf? I don't get it." I'm glad people ARE getting it, though! And as for my updates, I pretty much update whenever I get a free chance. I write the chapters in advance so that I don't fall behind and people don't have to wait a week or two for a new chapter. So far, I've been posting every few days. I guess it just depends on how much a new chapter is demanded!

**M'Lady - **Good point! I actually hadn't thought of Harry's motives being Slytherin-like, but that makes perfect sense, really. After all, the Sorting Hat _did_ want to place him in Slytherin! And yes, Draco may not be as spiteful as he once was, but he definitely has kept several of his Slytherin qualities. Harry's curious, no doubt about that, but just how curious is he? That, along with Draco's old feelings, will be revealed soon! :) Thanks for your review!

** And now... the story! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Here I am in my insecurity  
Here I am with my damaged dignity_

The second Harry turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain, a stream of cool breezes ran over his entire body. He reached beside him to a towel rung on the wall. Quickly wrapping the towel around his waste, Harry stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror hung above the sink. He could see the blurred outline of his figure in the foggy glass. Reaching out, he wiped his hand across the surface–enough to see his eyes, nose, mouth, and, of course, his scar. Harry couldn't see anything very clearly however until he put on his glasses.

He blinked at his reflection. Harry had worn a scowl on his face for the past eighteen hours. Draco had never come out of his room the night before, and Harry had half a mind to storm into the room and chew him out for the Veritaserum incident. Instead, Harry tried to put his mind from it. In the end, it did nothing but cause the scowl that now faced him in the mirror.

Harry sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Getting dressed quickly, he laid down onto his bed and buried his face in the crook of his left arm. Not even a minute later, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Harry didn't respond. There was another knock. Harry let out a breath and called, "Come in!" although it was barely comprehensible with his mouth covered. He didn't bother looking up when Draco came strolling into the room.

"What?" Harry mumbled, still hiding his face.

"Good morning to you, too," Draco replied flatly. Harry grunted in return. Draco rolled his eyes and glowered at Harry. "What's your problem today?"

Harry rolled over on his back and returned Draco's angry stare. He then sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Before he replied, Draco interrupted.

"You're not going to stand? My eye-level is above yours," he stated. Harry stood and raised an eyebrow at Draco, the scowl on his face turning more harsh.

"How much did you lie about yesterday?" Harry interrogated. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter?"

"I need to know–I have my report. Am I going to have to give you Veritaserum again?"

"Potter, don't threaten me like I'm a child. I was still under the spell during all of that. It's not my fault that you didn't notice the spell was wearing off," Draco said coolly. Harry knew he was right. Draco had begun showing the signs–beginning to show emotion through his words and gestures, asking questions back rather than just answering them. Draco continued, "Are you even mad because the potion wore off? Or are you just pissed that I got the better of you? Just because I wasn't under the spell any longer doesn't mean that I stopped telling the truth. You're still arrogant, and you still refuse to admit that you fucked up. You'd rather blame me because you forgot to keep track of the time."

"Fuck you, Draco," Harry spat. He paused, and then quickly corrected himself, "Malfoy." Draco didn't respond to this in any way. For a moment, Harry was beginning to think that the burning hate he held for Draco Malfoy had rekindled. He realized, however, that it wasn't Draco that he hated, but the fact that Draco was right.

"Anything else?" Draco asked stiffly. Harry glared at him for a second, and then lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I'm going to take my report to Tonks," he muttered. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid." With that, Harry turned on his heel and left the room.

Without Draco, Harry was free to apparate, which was much easier–not to mention cleaner–than flooing. Once Harry had taken his report to Tonks, she promised to speak with Mr. Weasley about it so that Harry could return home. Harry also asked her to see if the charges for Draco could be dropped. It was clearly not a murder, but self-defense. And although Harry hated to admit it, the Wizengamot would drop the charges on the simple fact that Harry Potter said to.

Harry did not return home, though–at least not immediately. Instead, he sat in his office, holding the moving photograph of himself and Jeremy, his ex-boyfriend. Harry gently ran his thumb over the picture frame.

Harry hated how he was feeling. All of a sudden he was no longer a 25-year-old Auror with a firm grasp on his life, but a seventeen-year-old student who couldn't handle the truth. He didn't hate Draco, not at all, but rather he hated that Draco was smarter than Harry had ever given him credit for. After all these years, Draco Malfoy was right about everything. Harry _was_ arrogant and was trying to avoid being the one to blame. The fact that Draco may or may not have lied to him was Harry's fault for getting caught up in the situation and not checking his watch. In fact, he was even more at fault for straying from the subject of Nott Jugson in the first place. What was he thinking, asking Draco the questions that he did? But who was Draco to tell Harry that he actually had a _crush_ on him? Draco was in no position to be toying with Harry's feelings, after all that Harry was doing for him. Harry could have thrown him back on the streets!

_You idiot! You don't _have _any feelings toward Draco. MALFOY! Why am I calling him Draco?_

Harry's mind wrestled violently. He groaned to himself and laid the picture onto the desk. He had to admit, he was seeing a different side to Draco. Of course, he was still a jerk who was a pain in the ass. But for some reason, this didn't bother Harry anymore. What bothered him now was _why_ Draco was even there. _Why_ did he choose to come back into Harry's life? Things were going fine without him. His life was nothing but his job, and that was working just splendidly.

_This Malfoy thing _is_ part of my job, though,_ Harry reminded himself. He stole a glance at the photograph on the desk. It had been two years since he and Jeremy ended their relationship, and Harry was realizing just how much he missed being loved and allowing himself to love. He admitted to not being _in_ love with Jeremy, but it was a beautiful thing to know that someone was thinking about him, and that he had someone to come home to each night.

Harry shook his head quickly. This was a very, very bad time for Harry to be thinking about relationships. He had other priorities to be taken care of first.

-----

Harry apparated to the front of his home in Chora, Greece. He slowly walked up to the house, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Once he was inside, he was taken over by the smell of peppers. Harry followed the smell and found himself in the kitchen, where Draco was balancing two plates beside the stove.

"Perfect timing," said Draco. "Watch yourself," he warned as he walked past Harry. Harry stepped out of the way so that Draco could carry the plates into the dining room. Harry came in after him and watched as Draco sat two plates of stuffed peppers across from each other on the middle of the table. He sat down on one side, and looked up at Harry.

"Well?" Draco asked. Harry slowly joined Draco at the table, sitting down in his seat.

"You made lunch," Harry stated. Draco raised his eyebrows quickly before lowering them again.

"Keen observation," he replied. Draco placed a fork-full of pepper into his mouth. "I was starving and you were gone, so I just made food. I tell you, I hate cooking the Muggle way, though. I avoid it at all costs if I can."

Harry gazed at his plate, not feeling very hungry although the food looked delicious. He looked back at Draco.

"Why did you fake being under the spell?" Harry asked. Draco dropped his fork with a clatter onto the table and sighed.

"You certainly know how to kill a mood, Potter."

"I need to know," Harry said calmly. He was going to try his best to not lose his temper, although he was finding that very difficult with Draco present.

"We've been over this. You're angry because for once, you didn't have the upper hand. Okay? Are we finished?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Why did you say that you had a crush on me in seventh year?"

"Because you asked. And so what? It was just a schoolboy crush. If I had never told you, you'd be none the wiser."

"So, it's true," Harry concluded. "You weren't lying." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No, I wasn't lying. Can I eat now?"

Harry glanced back down at his plate, his appetite returning.

"Okay," he said softly.

The two of them continued to eat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Harry said, "This is good." Draco didn't reply. It seemed that he was now the one in a foul mood.

When they finished, Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked it at the dishes. The dishes flew themselves into the kitchen and into the sink with a soft rattle. Harry returned his wand to his pocket and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for pressing the subject," Harry said. Draco met his eyes with a piercing gaze.

"You don't have to apologize for everything," said Draco simply.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. Draco let out a small laugh. To this, Harry allowed himself to grin as well.

"You were wrong about one thing, though," Harry said, standing from the table.

"What's that?" Draco asked, standing as well.

"I'm not a prude," Harry stated. Draco stared at him and laughed again, but harder this time.

"Whatever you say, Potter," he replied.

"I'm not!" Harry argued. He followed Draco out of the room until Draco turned around and raised his eyebrows again.

"So you admit you're arrogant and bossy, and an all-together git, but you're _not_ a prude?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Yes, I know I can be arrogant and bossy."

"And an all-together git."

"Whatever, but no, I'm not a prude. I was in a relationship for three years, for Merlin's sake! How is that being a prude?"

"Are you kidding? I saw the picture. You two never shagged more than twice your whole relationship. And it was probably only because you felt obligated. 'Oh, we've been dating this long. Might as well go for the next step!' Look, I don't care how you are. You're not _my_ boyfriend."

Harry glared daggers into Draco's eyes. Draco knew nothing about his relationship with Jeremy, or any of his other relationships. Who was he to assume Harry was so innocent and meek?

"I'm _not_ a prude," Harry repeated. Draco smirked softly to himself and took a step forward to Harry, his face only inches away.

"Prove it," he challenged, his voice barely above a whisper.

Without thinking, Harry put a hand behind Draco's head and forced him forward. He captured Draco's lips with his own, kneading them hungrily. He pushed Draco's body backwards until he was caught between Harry and the wall. Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair, inducing a soft moan from the blonde's throat. Their minds were thinking on the same wavelength at this moment, because next thing they knew, they had their tongues in each other's mouth, moving dangerously.

After what seemed like hours, but what was only really a matter of minutes, Harry slowly pulled his lips from Draco's. Draco's eyes remained closed for a second before they fluttered open. Harry cockily raised his eyebrows–the way Draco had been doing all afternoon.

"Not bad," Draco said softly. "But I'm still not totally convinced." Harry blinked and had the expression of someone whose birthday party had just been cancelled. Draco gently pushed Harry back so that he could move away from the wall. Draco then turned and walked across the room to the staircase, and disappeared at the top of it.

Harry carefully touched his lips, wondering what the hell he had just done.

* * *

**  
Please R/R!!! It keeps me going, dontcha know? ;)**  



	9. Chapter 8

**(_A quick note - since I was rather quick about posting this one, I just posted Chapter 7 yesterday, so if you missed it, go back! This won't make sense, I promise!_) **

**If I were Oprah... I would give away a car to everyone that reviewed. Hehehe. "Dude, Oprah writes_ slash_? Whoa, wait, a car? YAY!"**

**So, yeah, finals are this week... and, well, I hate them. I just finished up a project for my drawing class (_and I'll never have to take another one again because I changed my major! HURRAH!_)... and then I got online and saw several new reviews... just about had a heart attack out of excitement (_you guys really don't know how excited I get over reviews lmao_), and I decided to post another chapter because, well, I've nothing else to do? (_However, there might be a small break. I really need to start writing and doing less posting! I promise, it won't be a LONG break. Maybe a day or two. And of course I say this, and then post a new chapter anyway. Wtf?_)  
**

**And now, back to your regularly scheduled thank yous...  
**

**fanficfan4life** - Thank you!! :)

**DuckEyedFool** - Hurrah! I'm glad you like it!

**Iset **- Oh, they're my favorites too. I choose them above any other HP slash couple. Thanks for your review!

**CloverRock **- Well, I wasn't voted Most Sarcastic in high school for nothing! ;) Humor is in my nature. I don't think I could write anything without at least a tiny bit of humor (_although now I'll have to try, just to see if I can! If I can do it, I'll dedicate the story to you! lol_). Thanks!!

**Luthien82 **- Ah! I LOVE YOU. I would ask which community you posted it in, but I'm crazy and went ahead and found out for myself! Don't ask how I did it. I had a lot of spare time last night :) Thank you so much for advertising me! _heart!_

**Fantasy101** - Yay! Thank you! :)

**Lindsey** - LMAO. Keen observation, doofus ;)

**melissar2112 **- Aw, thanks so much!!! :D

**Ice - **Haha, I'm trying!! Even finals can't keep me away from you guys.

**Path Walker **- Indeed it was. Too sudden?? lol.

**lampshadesrgreat** - Hehe, thanks for your review! Draco needs to push Harry's buttons more often, don't you think? ;)

**Lani - **Thanks!! Harry's very lost right now, but there's still time for him to figure things out! And they'll get figured out eventually ;)

**spamy - **Oh, if I could marry slash, I think I would, haha! And all I can say is... Draco's shady! I don't know if we should trust him as much as Harry does. After all, has he really changed? But if he really has... that could be scarier in the end. Harry doesn't know how to react to this new Draco. I think he's much more equipped to handle the old Draco. But you'll see how Harry's going to do now. I think you might be a little surprised... at both him and Draco. Thanks so much for your review!! ...and where's my cookie?! Hehe. :P

**Trinity Vida-Malfoy** - It's funny you should say that, about Draco should be the one to be unsettled. You'll enjoy this chapter then, I think (_I hope!_). Thanks for the review!

**And now... prepare for Bad Judgment!Harry :) (_you might recognize him from EVERY OTHER CHAPTER!_) Oh, and, um... more slash? YAY!**

**...I apologize in advance - this one's a little short! I just can't get back in the swing of writing long chapters like I used to. Sorry!!! I'll try, though.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Was I more than you bargained for?  
__Was I too much to take?_

The dining room table was empty except for an abandoned shot glass, a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey, and a very drunk Harry Potter resting his head. The clock struck midnight, but Harry had barely heard it. He pressed the bottle of alcohol to his lips and took a swig, feeling the liquid burn his throat. Immediately, every nerve in his body was aflame as beads of sweat formed onto his brow. Harry stood up and immediately fell back into his chair.

"Where's Draco?" he slurred to himself (clearly too drunk to realize that he did not call him "Malfoy"), rubbing his eyes and knocking his glasses askew. He straightened them and stood again, clutching the edge of the table for support. He wasn't sure how drunk he was exactly, but he was almost positive he'd had a full bottle of fire whiskey before he began to drink. Harry had been drunk only two other times since officially becoming an Auror–it was something he was always warned against, especially without the company of other Aurors.

Swaggering into the living room, Harry began to trudge up the stairs, clinging to the railing as he went. Tonight Harry had rid himself of all control, and the worst part was that he didn't care. In spite of himself, Harry aimed to get as hammered as possible when he uncorked the fire whiskey. He then was hoping he'd get wasted enough to just make it to his bed and pass out. Harry was not one to drink normally, but he was afraid if he stayed sober any longer, everything he had worked for would be lost. Since Draco had moved in with Harry, Harry found himself feeling more and more like he was back in Hogwarts. He couldn't control his impulses around Draco. And since he lost complete control and kissed him, Harry was even more unsure of what he might do. Still, it evidently hadn't struck him that getting drunk might not be the best plan.

Harry had all intentions of going to his own bedroom and falling asleep, but, for one reason or another, found himself knocking on Draco's door. He continued to knock incessantly until it swung open and Draco stood in front of him wearing a pair of khakis and a black button-down shirt that was halfway undone.

"Yes?" Draco asked when Harry didn't say anything. Instead, Harry only grinned at him dumbly. Draco sighed. "What, Potter? I was trying to sleep." Harry began to laugh, although Draco was having trouble figuring out what was so amusing.

"Hi," Harry choked out between chuckles.

"Shit, Potter, how pissed are you?" Draco demanded. Harry took a step forward and fell gracelessly onto Draco, who had just managed to catch him.

"Thanks," Harry said, stifling another laugh. Draco impatiently pulled Harry into the room and sat him onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned. "I'm positive this is against Auror training." Harry shrugged and laid back on the bed.

"I never use this room," Harry commented, ignoring his question.

"I can imagine," Draco replied hastily. He stared down at Harry who was laying motionlessly on the bed. Suddenly, Harry shot up and was now standing. He gazed at Draco.

"You . . . are such a bastard," Harry slurred. But even in his drunken stupor, Harry couldn't help but realize how beautiful Draco looked under the pale light of the room. Before he could reply, Harry had seized his lips.

Draco tried to shout, "Potter!" but it came out as a muffled gasp. Harry pushed Draco backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him, pinning his arms to his side. Harry captured Draco's lips once more before beginning to trail hot kisses along his jaw line. He nipped softly at the flesh, causing a low moan to come from the blonde. He unpinned his arms and moved one hand to Draco's chest.

"Harry . . . " Draco whispered, running a hand through Harry's hair as Harry trailed a finger down Draco's chest, reaching the buttoned part of his shirt. Harry began to undo the buttons, kissing further down with each button he undid.

"D'you wanna . . . ?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"C'mon," Harry whispered, bringing his head up to Draco's ear, licking his lobe dangerously. "You said I'd be a fun shag."

"Stop," Draco ordered quickly, his voice still but a whisper. Harry ignored him until he was pushed onto his back. Harry turned and quickly kissed Draco once more before again being pushed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I told you to stop," Draco said, sitting up. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm proving you wrong. You said you weren't convinced," Harry replied. Draco gave him a look of disbelief.

"Is that what this is about? You're trying to prove me wrong? Sorry, Potter, but I'm not going to fuck you just so you can prove a point. It's not worth it."

Without thinking, Harry pulled Draco down and crawled on top of him again. He instantly retorted, "You fucked all those other guys. Why not me?"

Draco glared, unblinking, into Harry's eyes. He roughly shoved Harry off of him once more and stood up from the bed.

"Go to your own room, Potter," Draco said as calmly as he could, his voice shaking. Harry scooted off the bed, but he didn't go to his own room. Instead, his face paled and he darted past Draco and into the bathroom. From where Draco stood, he could hear the sound of vomiting. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the cupboard and soaking it in warm water.

"Here," he said to Harry, who was hunched over the toilet, his face red and clammy. Harry reached aimlessly behind him, grasping the air for the washcloth. Draco handed it over and watched as Harry wiped at his face, smearing water onto his glasses. Harry coughed before flushing the toilet. He looked up at Draco with a face of desperation. Draco resisted the urge to call Harry pathetic when, it seemed, he was the one who had made him that way. Instead, he held a hand out, which Harry took, and pulled him to his feet. Neither of them spoke as they walked out of the bathroom, out of Draco's bedroom, and down the hall to Harry's room. Harry didn't bother undressing as he crawled into his bed. Draco pulled the covers over him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. Draco didn't reply, and almost instantly, Harry was asleep. Watching him for a moment, Draco felt his face grow hot with frustration. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Savior of the Wizarding World, was _not_ supposed to be getting drunk in an act of despair, hoping to achieve nothing but a cheap fuck. Then again, Draco Malfoy was _not_ supposed to look out for anyone but himself.

Kneeling beside the bed, Draco gently brushed a strand of hair from Harry's forehead, revealing his lightning bolt scar. "You fool," Draco whispered, tracing the scar lightly with his index finger. "After all that, you can fall asleep without a second thought." He sighed, placing his hand at his side. "Sweet dreams, Potter. You'll need them for the morning."

At that moment, Draco could have strangled Harry. Even when he was drunk, he had won. He had succeeded where everyone else had failed. Draco had never been weak in the knees at the touch of another person before tonight. He could still feel Harry's lips on his own, Harry's hand on his chest, Harry's breath against his neck. Yes, Harry had succeeded.

And he had no idea what the hell he had done.

Draco left the room and went back to his own and crawled into his own bed–fully dressed as well. He, however, did not fall asleep. Then, it dawned on him: He had called him Harry. Of all the things he could have done but chose not to, he couldn't stop himself from calling him by his first name.

Groaning loudly, Draco rolled onto his side and angrily pulled the covers up to chin. Still, it would be hours before his eyes would finally close.

* * *

**You know what guys? Don't review this chapter. I really don't like reviews. They're kind of pointless, don't you think?**

**(_Reverse psychology! Did it work? No? Crap! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Because I really will buy you a car if I'm ever as rich as Oprah!!_)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh man, I've been listening to Disney music ALL DAY. It's keeping my spirits up. GOOD NEWS! I have ONE MORE FINAL!!! Then I go home! Wahoo! And for this, and because of all your lovely reviews, I bring a new chapter! I also must let you know that I'm working on a new one-shot. It's almost done, and I'll post it once it's finished. It's not Harry!Draco. It's actually... not Harry!anything. But anyway, we won't worry about that right now. But be on the lookout for it if you're interested! Now, to the point!**

**fanficfan4life** - Agreed, it would have been very hot... but Harry probably wouldn't have remembered it in the morning, so it's best that it didn't happen. But hey, you know what they say - good things come to those who wait! ;)

**M'Lady **- Haha it's okay! I love how I'm the bad author because I made Draco sad, but nobody cared when Harry was sad! I guess I'm writing for a Draco audience, lol ;) In Harry's defense, he didn't mean to say the things he did. Of course, that doesn't excuse his actions... But, we'll see how he deals with the aftermath. And we'll see if Draco will allow Harry into his pants after all this!

**Ice** - He's definitely going to be a little sick, but not nearly as sick as when he talks to Draco, haha. Thanks for your review!

**Lady Lestat** - If I had the money for a car, I'd definitely buy you one! I don't even have money to buy groceries for my dorm! Haha. But I bring you another chapter, so I hope that'll suffice for the lack of a car :)

**lampshadesrgreat** - Well, I don't know that I'd say it was _rape_... although after I read your review and then reread my chapter, I was like, "Wow, it did seem a little much... Ah well!" Hehe. And to answer your question... I know in my own head, I always think Draco should be dominant. It just seems more natural to me. So, it'll probably be that way in this story too ;)

**Angel-Wings6** - Thank you so much!! :D

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt** - Haha, I don't think Draco loves drunk Harry! Thanks for your review!

**Trinity Vida-Malfoy** - I can assure you that Draco is NOT going to be a happy camper in the morning. Harry's not making things easier on himself either. Everything he tries just backfires. Silly boy!

**Path Walker** - Thank you!!! :)

**Sarah** - Oh, I can feel your pain. I once read this (AMAZING) story that was like, at least twenty something chapters... and each chapter was about fifteen pages. I did nothing but read this story for three days. My ass hurt like crazy haha, but it was so worth it. Thank you for enduring pain for my story! ;) And I certainly want you to keep your hair on your head! Hehe.

**Sezza Ridka** - Thanks! Sappy is okay... I personally think this chapter gets a little sappy... But Harry!Draco sap is just so cute.

**Hatchy** - I lovums you! I'm glad that my story makes you happy :D LEMONY SNICKETT SOOOOOON!

**Smoocher of Evil** - Thank you!!

**I'm including this just because my friend Jake is annoyed that I'm blowing him off to answer my reviews. He offered to answer them for me:**

"HI MY NAME IS BETH I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN NOW READ MY CHAPTERS OR I WILL BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE AND EAT YOUR CHILDREN HARRYDRACOHARRYDRACOHARRYHARRYDRRRRAAAAAAACCCCOOOO

P.S. Thanks for the review!

PPS. Jake is awesome."

**...And now the story! It's a short one again, I'm sorry! :( I promise that something good is coming up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart_

When Harry awoke the next morning, his head throbbed with the intensity of an entire line of percussion. Putting on his glasses, Harry glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was already after 1:00 P.M. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, ridding his mouth of the taste of stale alcohol. After dressing in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a red T-shirt, Harry walked out of his room and up to Draco's door, knocking twice.

"You up?" Harry called. He received no response. Harry had practically no recollection of what he did the night before, other than he got drunk and went to sleep. He shrugged and went downstairs. There was no sign of Draco anywhere. Harry then ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went to Draco's door again, knocking more loudly this time. He still received no response. He then jiggled the handle, to find the door was locked.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "What are you doing? Open the door!" Finally, he received an answer–the sound of something hard hitting the door from inside the room. Harry sighed and pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Alohomora," he said, causing the door to burst open. Inside, Draco was laying on his bed, his arms behind his head, facing the door. He was wearing one shoe, and the other lay neglected by the door. Harry glanced at the shoe beside him before glaring at Draco.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded, sitting up straight and scooting to the edge of his bed, angrily kicking off his other shoe. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why was the door locked?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now. Does that answer your question?" Draco asked nastily. Harry slowly shut the door behind him and took a few steps toward Draco.

"Why are you being like this?" Harry questioned with concern. Draco scoffed.

"Fantastic. You managed last night to get entirely shit-faced, and you don't even have the courtesy to remember what the hell you did. Brilliant, Potter. Truly brilliant," Draco affronted, rolling his eyes. Harry's confusion turned to defensive anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I can't apologize for anything," Harry retorted, although his mind was racing, wondering what in the world he might have done to cause a blowout like this.

"Forget it," Draco muttered, turning his gaze to the floor. Harry slowly began to piece together the night before–the drinking, walking up the stairs, going to bed. He then remembered that he didn't go to bed right away like he had planned, but instead went to Draco's room. Like an involuntary action, Harry smacked himself on the forehead when he realized what had happened.

"_Fuck,_" Harry whispered.

"Almost, Potter," Draco said. The hurt in his voice was more apparent than the anger. Draco stole a fleeting glance before looking back at the floor. He spoke irately, "Can you just leave me alone right now?"

Harry took a few more steps until he was standing in front of Draco.

"Look," Harry began to explain, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing–"

"The fuck you didn't," Draco spat. "Being drunk is no excuse. And what position are you in to be getting drunk, anyway? Did they fail to teach you anything about that in Auror training?"

"I just–I don't know, I was angry and confused. I just wanted to shut my mind off," said Harry.

"You did a good job," Draco commented snidely, standing up and walking away from the bed, keeping his back turned.

"I didn't mean to–What I'm trying to say is . . . " Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't in my right state of mind. I'm sorry, Draco." He didn't even bother correcting himself. At this, Draco turned around, the pain evident in his stormy irises.

"You think less of me," he said, his voice low and quiet. "You think I'm just some piece of trash because I–" Draco said, clenching his fists at his own words "–because I whored."

"When have you ever cared what I think?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'm not here to judge you, and it doesn't matter what my opinion is."

"It _does_ matter; it matters to me. Do you think I _wanted_ to live like that? What else was I supposed to do? My only skill is being a Malfoy, and the talents of my family lie only in being born rich."

"But you're more than just a name!" Harry insisted. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and turned his gaze to the ground. Harry reached out his hand and placed it on Draco's arm, turning him so they were facing each other.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. If I had known I'd act like that . . . " Harry shook his head and sighed. "All I can say is I'm sorry. I know that's not good enough, but it's the best I can do."

Draco sniffed softly and remained silent, as if waiting for more of an explanation. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling.

"I guess I always feel the need to prove myself," he finally confessed. "And you always make that need stronger because everything you say is practically a challenge. Even something as stupid as calling me a prude; I thought I had to prove you wrong. I've always been like that around you. Even in Quidditch I never cared about winning as much when we played against any other team." Harry shrugged slightly. "I guess that's pretty stupid."

"Not really," Draco said, his voice barely audible. "My cruelty throughout school was a way of proving myself. At least then, I knew you were taking notice, even if it was for the wrong reasons. That was my only way to get your attention, because I never had anything worth proving."

To Draco's surprise, and also Harry's, Harry placed his hand under Draco's chin and lifted it gently, so that the two could see each other's eyes. Harry was saddened to see the despair in Draco's eyes. It was not the despair of a man, but the despair of a child–someone who had been lost for far too long. Someone just like himself. Harry smiled softly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Draco shuddered weakly at these words, his eyelids fluttering shut and allowing a single tear to make its way down his cheek. Harry lightly wiped it away with his thumb, resisting the urge to kiss away every tear Draco had ever cried. When he received no verbal reply, Harry said, "I'll leave you alone now."

He went to exit the room, but the hand that was under Draco's chin was quickly clutched by another hand. At the touch, Harry felt his heart give a leap. He turned back to Draco, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I, um," Draco stammered, "Just wanted you to know that I turned you away last night because I didn't want to take advantage of you. You deserve better."

Harry only grinned at this, and said, "Thank you." He gave Draco's hand an affectionate squeeze before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

* * *

**R/R and I will love you forever!! A clue for the next chapter... some love talk and constellations :) More angsty sap, I promise. I hope that's not a problem! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Again, another quick update in the middle of the night, so if you missed chapter 9, you DEFINITELY must go read it. Because again, this one won't make any sense.**

**So, it's 5 AM and I just woke up. I'm going to share a very anti-climactic story with you guys (as usual). So, I didn't go to bed on Wednesday night--my first college all-nighter!--and then went to a final on Thursday morning at 8. I really had no reason for staying awake, other than it was already around 4 AM and I was like, "Eh, I'll just stay up. I'd be getting up in three hours anyway." So, I got home on Thursday at around 1:30 PM... Fell asleep around 3:00, and I just got up a little bit ago at 5 AM. Am I effed for the rest of break? Uh huh :) Oh well. My sleeping schedule is always completely screwed. Better that I'm up now than just going to bed, I guess. So, since I've nothing better to do, and I'm about to start writing anyway, I figured I'd bring another chapter! HURRAH!**

**Lani-David **- Thank you so much!! I hope to keep up the fast updates too. I admit to being a person who writes stories and never finishes them hahaha, but I'd feel really bad about not finishing this one... Plus I know one or two people in person who would kill me if I neglected this story.

**fanficfan4life** - Thankfully, finals are over! But now I'm at home and my friends demand my time more than finals, haha. But I still plan to be pretty quick with my updates. Thanks for your review! :)

**spamy** - Haha, I'm afraid Draco lost his nerve there at the end! Chocolate chip cookies?! YAY! I look forward to them!

**Angel-Wings6** - Thank you! For your sanity, I hope this update was soon enough!

**shaa** - Another cookie? Oh, I'm on a roll tonight! Thank you!!

**lampshadesrgreat** - LMAO. I love that I partake in rule-breaking without even knowing it. I used to go to my website from the school computer all the time. And I worked in the library, so I should have been enforcing the rules rather than breaking them. Oh well. Thanks for your review!

**Trinity Vida-Malfoy** - Thank you!! :)

**M'Lady** - Hahaha you crack me up :D I'll continue to be a bad author in the future, I'm sorry. But things will get better for Draco. At least a little while. And congrats on your math grade! I hope you're able to get an A! I only got an A once in 7th grade, and twice in tenth. Other than that... Pfft. Math just isn't my thing, haha.

**Lelimo **- Thank you so much!

**blusorami** - LOL Thank you! I forgot to mention that I've laced my story with crack, which could explain why you're addicted. ;)

**chisox727** - Thank you!! I'm glad I helped you in the good story department, haha! Hurrah, a fan of angsty sap! There will be TONS of it!

**addmoose2004** - Thank you!!! :)

**Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini - **Okay, your review had me laughing at loud. And it's okay that you didn't review before, as long as you were reading :) And I WISH I had millions of people showering their adoration onto me! Although then my ego wouldn't be able to fit on this page. Anyway, I know, I'm a story-tease. I can't say when you'll see action... but... after reading this chapter, there may or may not be a hint at the bottom of the page. (I promise, you'll probably be disappointed though in the next chapter LMAO) And you've raised a good question, that I myself was wondering--even though I wrote it. Why was Draco wearing one shoe? Well, for one, he threw the other shoe at the door, when Harry was knocking (or yelling). But why he was wearing shoes in the first place, well... I don't know. That's up for speculation, I guess! And I really do want to write longer chapters. I'm completely rusty when it comes to fanfic. Would you believe there was a time when I had chapters at least twice as long as these? Haha. But I will try, that's all I can say :)

**And now... THE STORY! cue musical flourish

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_The simple truth is, I'm falling, falling down  
__And I don't want to drag you through the bottom_

It had been several hours since the two discussed the previous night, and Draco had still not come out of his room. As far as Harry knew, things were okay between them again, but the fact that Draco seemed to continue avoiding him made Harry's brain wrack with worry. In an attempt to drive the paranoia from his mind, he made two cups of tea and cautiously carried them up the stairs to the second room on the right. He was surprised to see the door was slightly ajar. Perhaps he had just been overreacting after all.

"Hey," he called into the room. When Draco didn't answer, Harry nudged the door with his elbow, urging it open a bit more. From where he stood, he could not see any sign of Draco in the room.

"Dra–Malfoy?" Harry asked into the darkness of the room, correcting himself. He turned his eyes to the only light source that came from the balcony. It was here that Harry found who he was looking for.

Draco lay on the floor of the marble balcony, his eyes staring straight at the sky. The glass door was shut, which was obviously why he never heard Harry calling for him. Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should just go back downstairs and worry about Draco in the morning. He wasn't even sure what he was hoping to accomplish by talking to him tonight anyway. Perhaps he just wanted to keep the lines of communication open. Finally, he walked the few steps to the screen door, and tapped it gently with his foot. Draco rolled his head to the side and stared at Harry. His lips twitched slightly–suppressing a smile. When he saw that Harry's hands were full, he lazily stood up and ambled to the door. He pulled it open and stepped aside, shutting it behind Harry when he stepped outside.

"Thanks," Harry said. He lifted one of the cups toward Draco. "I made some tea." Draco graciously took the cup and rested it on an end table beside them. Harry placed his beside Draco's, and was startled to see his hand shaking. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping Draco hadn't noticed. Of course, he had.

"Don't be nervous," said Draco in a hushed voice, turning so that he and Harry faced each other. Harry kept his eye's low, his breath growing rigid.

"I'll try to help you find a job tomorrow," he said. Draco allowed a small grin to play on his features. He leaned closer to Harry–so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"That's not why you came up here," Draco whispered. Harry let out a small sigh. They were much too close.

"I was worried," he admitted. "I thought you were still angry . . . still hurt." He felt Draco's lips brush against his cheek. The merest touch made Harry shiver. It had been far too long since he'd actually felt true affection. He missed it more than he thought.

"I can't stay mad at you for long," Draco purred into Harry's ear. Harry's body tensed quickly at this and he took a step backward. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy in front of him. But he wasn't a boy any longer . . .

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "I just, um . . . "

"It's okay," Draco interrupted, his voice returning to its normal volume. "Don't be sorry." He then promptly laid back down in the spot where Harry had found him just moments before. Harry cleared his throat and joined Draco on the ground.

"Stargazing?" Harry asked, noticing how his confidence had risen now that they weren't standing face-to-face.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "I still don't know how Firenze had found so many messages in the stars, though." Harry smirked softly at the reference to his former Divinations teacher.

"Centaurs are always a mystery," Harry commented. Draco turned his head slightly and looked at Harry.

"Just centaurs?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer before turning his eyes back to the night sky. The stars were beginning to reveal themselves in a midst of a blue and violet atmosphere. Harry felt his cheeks burn at Draco's question, and he chose to ignore it as Draco did. The two remained silent for about ten minutes as more stars peeked from their hiding places. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Ever see Draco?" he asked. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Draco–the constellation. Ever see it?" Harry asked again

"Oh," Draco said, slightly embarrassed. "No. I've tried to find it before. Firenze pointed it out one day in class, but I'm no good at finding anything up there."

Harry shifted slightly so that he could retrieve his wand from his back pocket. As he did, he felt his leg brush against Draco's. Both of them froze for a moment. They turned to face each other, and Harry quickly cleared his throat and turned his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He thought he heard a frustrated groan from Draco, but chose not to acknowledge it. He pointed his wand at the sky.

"There," said Harry. Draco squinted upwards.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"No, look," Harry urged. "There's Polaris–that's the North Star." Once Harry said this, it appeared that what was already the brightest star in the sky was burning more lively than before. "Do you see it?"

"Yes," Draco answered softly. Harry then moved his wand a few inches to the right. He drew a curvy N shape into the air, and as he did, the stars of the Draco constellation glowed brighter. Harry then traced a small square at the end of the N.

"It's easy to find once you've spotted the North Star," Harry said. Draco was quiet except for the steady sound of his breathing. "Um," Harry added, trying to fill the silence, "But in like, ten thousand years, Polaris won't be the North Star anymore. I guess that doesn't really matter now, though."

Draco began to laugh, the sounds of his amusement echoed into the night. Harry grinned despite himself. Draco's laughter, when it wasn't accompanied by spite or malice, was absolutely amazing.

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco said once his chuckles had died down. "So, what can you tell me about it?"

"About what? The constellation?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Well, I don't remember a lot about it. I just know how to find it, and there's some mythology along with it. According to Greek mythology, Athena was being attacked by a dragon during a war with the Titans. To save herself, she grabbed the dragon and threw it into the sky, where its body became one with the heavens."

"Hmm," Draco murmured. "I guess you paid more attention to Divinations than I did." Harry snorted softly.

"Not really. I never had any idea what Firenze or Trelawney was saying. I found all of that out on my own." He turned his eyes from the Draco in the sky to the Draco laying beside him. "It makes me think of you when I see it," he said. Draco only smiled to himself. Even with the smile on his face, Harry couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. That sadness had been there since their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry sighed and felt that sadness in his own soul. He wanted so desperately to help Draco, to show him that there's still good in the world–something that he had spent a long time convincing himself.

"Draco," Harry started, his voice low, "When did you lose your spirit?" Draco cast his eyes downward.

"I don't recall having one," he answered. His reply wasn't snide in any way, but painfully honest.

"Even in Hogwarts, your eyes were full of life, even if it was at the expense of others. They're so empty now."

"They were empty then, too. You just weren't looking hard enough."

Harry moved his hand across the cold floor of the balcony. It reached a warm bit of flesh that it immediately recognized from earlier that day as Draco's hand. Harry entwined his fingers with Draco's. This time, it was Draco's body that tensed at the touch, but Harry did not let go.

"I want to help you," Harry whispered. "I want to fix everything that's hurting you." Harry wasn't sure what was making him reveal his intentions. It must have been the effect of the stars. Or how tragically lost and utterly gorgeous Draco looked in the moonlight.

"You can't," Draco replied, his voice as empty as his eyes. "That would be asking the impossible. I don't deserve your help."

"Why wouldn't you deserve my help?"

"Because, Harry," Draco said, disregarding the implied question of when he had made the transition from "Potter" to "Harry." "I'd be asking too much. I'd be asking for things that I shouldn't."

"You can ask me for anything," Harry insisted. "Tell me what you need." Draco let out a soft sigh.

"I need you to love me," he answered. Harry blinked and kept his eyes on Draco.

"I have to be professional," said Harry. Draco let out a small breath and squeezed Harry's hand.

"When have you been professional yet?" he asked. "You'll have to find a better excuse than that." Harry felt himself blush a bit, and realized that it really was a poor excuse.

"I'd only hurt you," Harry said. "I hurt everyone that gets close to me."

"I've nothing left to hurt, and nothing left to lose," Draco retorted. "If you don't love me back, that's all you have to say. Just be honest with yourself, and with me. Tell me if I'm fighting a losing battle. Tell me what _you _need."

"I don't know what I need," Harry replied. "And I don't know how I feel. Draco, why did you come to me? Of all the people you resisted in your life, why are you here with me?"

Draco shrugged gently. "You're the only one who's ever given a shit about me, I suppose. I spent so many years hating you for having all that I wanted but couldn't have. Then I came here, and I realized that I didn't hate you at all. I _loved_ you for _being_ all that I wanted, but I hated that I couldn't have you. Harry, I don't think either of us can handle any more heartache at this point. I just want to know if I should give up the fight for you."

"I devote my life to my job, and before that I devoted it to the war. I've lost so many people, so it's hard for me to get close to anyone. It's even harder for me to love. So, I don't honestly know where I stand right now. I know that when this is all said and done, I don't want you to forget about me. And I don't want to be alone, but I can't base a relationship off of loneliness. Can you understand that?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, and said that he understood, but Harry wasn't sure that he really did. He himself was unable to comprehend exactly what he had meant.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and then stood. "I'm going to bed," he said. Draco nodded and sat up straight.

"I'll probably just stay out here for a while longer," said Draco. Harry nodded and glanced at the neglected cups of tea, undoubtedly cold by this point. He waved his wand at them and they disappeared.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Right," said Draco. With that, Harry began to walk to his own room. It took everything he had to try and fight back the tears that were already flowing freely from his eyes.

* * *

**I know, I know. Someone cries in every chapter. I think I used to do this in all my other fics, too. "What up, tragic author?" Anyway... all I'm gonna say about the next chapter is, you've been waiting for it!**

**...R/R? :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Guess what? I'm NOT going to include some crazy story right here. But I WILL tell you that I'm hard at work on Chapter 13 (_I've been slacking, forgive me_), and I'm positive that MANY of you will like it (_although now of course, everyone will hate it because I've said this_), and it's longer than my other chapters! Or at least, I think it will be when it's all finished. HURRAH! Perhaps I just can't write properly in a college dorm environment. I need my screaming dogs and classic rock music. Anyway, enough of that, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Fantasy101** - I know, things just aren't going their way :( But they will :D Thanks for your review!!

**Angel-Wings6** - Aww, thank you!! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Iset **- They'll figure things out, don't worry :) Thanks!!

**Lindsey** - LMAO. As a specimen, yes, I'm intIIIIIMMMIIIDAATING! :D Bwahaha, you know what's up ;)

**le Hatch **- You are #1! WOO MONTH BREAK! Well, a little less for me. I think it's a month for you. Let's just not go back and live in a world of slash for the rest of eternity! YAY!

**Lelimo** - Hahaha, don't worry. I may be the author but I DO aim to please. You'll find what you're looking for soon :)

**Immortal Tears of **- LOL Thank you!!

**lampshadesrgreat** - Threatening me with a marshmallow stick may NOT be the best idea... especially if there's a marshmallow on the stick. Because, then, I'll just take the stick and run, throwing my story up into the wind and cackling like a maniac. Okay, so I won't. But it sounds funny enough :D As I said to Lelimo, you'll find what you're looking for soon!

**Trinity Vida-Malfoy** - Aw, another romantic like me! Yay! I know, even though I'm the author, I sometimes just want to smack them and be like "HEY! It's so OBVIOUS!" They write themselves, that's all I can say haha. Thanks for your review!

**YamakitoMatsukari** - Hey, better late than never! I love Shy Draco too, I think because we don't see him that often. Thanks so much!!

**Path Walker** - LMAO. "AWW!" "Ahh..." I hope I haven't disappointed you. And if I have... Well... Blame it on Draco and Harry. They control me, after all.

**HedwigPig** - A new reader! Hurrah! Thank you!!!

**fanficfan4life** - Thanks!! :)

**Queen of the Cake-eaters **- Haha! Thank you! I'm proud that I'm causing insomnia between slash-fans everywhere! (_Since I've been a victim of it so many times myself!_)

**Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini** - You strike me as someone who will be a bit disappointed with this chapter as well, even though I claim it's one you've all been waiting for. But that's okay, I can definitely see your point. I'm a female, by the way, haha. You demand mush, and a flowery declaration of love? Okay, then maybe you WILL like this chapter. Argh. You're making me give too much away! CURSES! _shakes fist_ Well, nevertheless, thank you for your review and I'm glad that you're finding my chapters so bittersweet, LMAO :)

**I dedicate this chapter to Lindsey, because she's new to the world of Harry!Draco slash and she's been looking forward to it.**

**I also dedicate it to everyone who's been patiently, or impatiently, waiting for some action. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Then you bring me home  
__And we go to sleep, but this time not alone_

After leaving Draco's bedroom, Harry wasn't even entirely in his own before he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction from which he came. Much like his prior visit, Harry wasn't sure what he was hoping to achieve. He felt, all of a sudden, like he needed to explain. He couldn't sort out his own feelings, so the least he could do was tell Draco everything. After all, he had been honest with Harry up to this point. When he thought about it, Draco had been honest with Harry almost their whole lives. Well, except for that time during first year when Draco claimed he would meet Harry in the trophy room, but really had tipped off Filch to get him in trouble. But that wasn't important.

Harry entered Draco's room to find him still out on the balcony. With one quick pull, Harry slid the door open and Draco sat up quickly.

"Harry," he said breathlessly. Harry knew that if he thought too much about what he was going to say, he would simply turn around and leave. So, instead, he shut his mind off and spoke anyway.

"I used to live in a cupboard for ten years," Harry stated. Draco blinked with bewilderment and stood, taking a few steps toward Harry. Harry closed his eyes forcefully and opened his mind, allowing the painful memories, and also the most beautiful ones, to surface. He continued, "I lived with my Muggle relatives–the Dursleys–and they hated me so my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I used to get beat up by my cousin and his friends, so all throughout grade school, I had no friends."

"Grade school?" Draco inquired. Harry kept his eyes closed and shook his head quickly.

"It's Muggle school for children. Anyway, they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. I didn't even know I was a wizard, or anything about my parents or the wizarding world. Hagrid came and took me to Hogwarts, against the wishes of the Dursleys. Ron was my first friend, and has remained my best friend to this day, even though we rarely see each other anymore. Then you came along, in all your smug, childish glory, and ask me to be your friend like we were making a business deal. From that first day, I cherished Ron as my best friend and I wasn't about to let you take that from me. Ron was the first person to approach me with any sort of kindness, and when you grow up being beat by your cousin and his gang for years, you learn to see the beauty in even the smallest acts of friendship."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco staring at him blankly. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, the thick silence beginning to make him feel antsy and rather ridiculous for storming in the way he did.

"Um, so that's . . . that's why I rejected you," Harry said softly.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, his features unreadable.

"No," Harry replied abruptly. "N–no, it's not. Um, I went to Hogwarts . . . " Harry then blinked stupidly, realizing he had completely lost his train of thought. "Can we go inside?" he asked. Draco only let out a deep breath and nodded once. The two stepped into the bedroom, Draco pulling the door shut behind him. The darkness of the room made the situation somewhat easier for Harry. At least he couldn't see Draco's gaze as if he was staring at someone who had gone mad.

"Continue," Draco said.

"Right. Um, so Ron and I became friends with Hermione. At first, we couldn't stand her, but then we began to see aspects of her that were amazing. Aside from being smart, she has tremendous intuition, and is a great listener. Without her and Ron, I wouldn't be here today. They were the two who kept me going, who forced me to never give up. Then, Sirius came into my life, and he gave me a new reason to live. At first, it was simply because I wanted to kill him, but then I found out the truth about Pete- . . . About _him._" Harry cleared his throat at the thought of Peter Pettigrew, and then quickly continued.

"Professor Lupin began teaching, and I discovered that he was another link to my parents. Between him and Sirius, it was almost like having a real family. The Weasleys were always welcoming to me, but Remus and Sirius–I could call them my own." Harry lowered his voice, bracing himself for what he was about to say, " . . . Sirius was killed, and then within two years, so was Remus."

"I'm sorry," Draco said in a hushed voice. Harry shrugged slightly, refusing to let his remorse control his purpose for this soul-bearing explanation. What had originally been planned as his chance to be honest turned into a long awaited rant. Things had built up inside of Harry for years, and he was finally going to tell someone–to make someone care who otherwise wouldn't.

"Each time someone I loved died, I felt like I died with them. It isn't easy to be eleven years old and finds out that the most powerful wizard in the world wants to kill you. But Voldemort was smart, you know? He couldn't just kill me with a single spell. He realized very early in the game that that wasn't an option. Instead, he chose a more painful method. He killed our classmates, he killed our professors, he killed my godfather, and he killed my parents. Fuck, Draco, he even killed yours."

Draco didn't say anything to this, but acknowledged it with a light sniff. Harry continued.

"Anything that could have possibly meant something to me, he took it away. I've been soulless for more than ten years, Draco. It started with Cedric's death, and it's just built on since. Do you know what it's like to be fourteen and witness a murder? To know that it was your fault for letting pride get in the way? I didn't have a childhood like everyone else. My one chance was taken away when I was eleven-years-old. I didn't have the innocence of wondering if the cute girl from class would ever go out with me, or if I'd be smart enough to pass all my NEWTs. I mean, I didn't even know if I'd survive to _take_ my NEWTs. I..." Harry laughed derisively at himself, "I just might have the most fucked up brain in the world. Everything I fear, every insecurity I have, is because of this war–is because of being eleven years old and having to fight Voldemort–is because of being twelve years old and having to fight Voldemort–is because of being fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen years old and having to fight Voldemort. It's because of being fifteen and using an Unforgivable Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange for killing Sirius. It's because of using the killing curse on two people, both of which were responsible for my parents' and Remus's death."

Harry sighed and felt his legs weaken beneath him. The weight of everything he had said felt like a bag of bricks being lowered onto his shoulders, but at the same time, felt like he was flying, free of all restraints. He sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So, Draco Malfoy . . . if I'm having trouble saying 'I love you', it's because almost everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me." Harry hesitated before saying, in a much softer tone, "Even Ron and Hermione have found each other, and have left me."

Harry heard Draco's footsteps on the floor, and saw his feet through his peripheral vision. Harry glanced up at the blonde before him. Draco sat beside Harry, and took his hand in his own.

"You asked me for honesty," Harry said, turning his eyes to those of Draco. "You asked me to be honest with you and myself, so now I am. All I ever wanted in my life was to be normal, and Voldemort took that away, too. In a way, you can say that he still won. He didn't destroy the wizarding world, but he destroyed me."

Draco still kept silent, affectionately rubbing Harry's palm with his thumb.

"The only thing that has kept me alive is love," Harry said softly. "My mother died trying to save me, and I was therefore protected by her love. I was protected by the love of those who fought and died for me." He let a small smile play on his lips. "And now, when my mind is fighting a losing battle with itself . . . I'm being protected by _your_ love."

Draco stilled his movements just as Harry pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Draco felt hot tears against his cheeks, tears that were not his own, but that had been coming from this hero beside him. Harry leaned back, separating their lips.

"I love you," Harry said, his voice low and his breath ragged. "You're what I need, and if I let you go, I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it. I can't handle any more regrets."

"Then don't let me go," Draco whispered, brushing his lips against Harry's jaw line. Harry cupped Draco's face, turning their gazes to each other.

"I love you," he repeated. "With you, I feel real–I feel complete. Even when we're arguing, I know that I'm still alive." He kissed Draco fleetingly before whispering in his ear, "I want to feel alive."

At these words, Draco captured Harry's lips once more, moaning softly against his mouth. Shivers went up Harry's spine as he grabbed Draco's hands, entwining their fingers. Harry let go only momentarily to remove his shirt, and then removed Draco's. He began kissing Draco again, hungrily, as if any moment that passed between kisses was torture. Harry swung his legs up onto the bed before pulling Draco down on top of him, so close that it seemed every inch of their bodies was touching. This was not desire, but _need_. After the years of insanity, Harry needed to feel something real.

He rolled Draco onto his back so that Harry was straddling him. He kissed him once more before he unbuttoned the fly of Draco's pants. Draco gently grabbed Harry's arm to stop him.

"Harry," said Draco, "Are you sure?" Harry leaned down, planting a small kiss on Draco's lips.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. Harry smirked, imitating the blonde before him perfectly.

"Then prove it," he whispered.

And for the first time in over a decade, Harry _was_ alive. They made love for hours, never growing tired of each other's touch, of each other's breath. With every kiss and every thrust, every stroke of the finger and caress of the hand, Harry noticed the beauty in Draco's movements. The way he moaned his first name, rather than spitefully spatting his surname, was beautiful. The way he ran his fingers in Harry's hair, or buried his head in Harry's neck as he came, was beautiful. Even the way he drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Harry's arms, was beautiful.

For the first time, Harry understood love and compassion. He understood why he found such perfection in someone as flawed as himself, in someone with a dark and formidable past. It was clear now how he found himself attracted to Draco in the first place, someone whom he had hated for years. Draco was moving grace, secure only by an alluring mask. Without his mask, he was just as frightened as Harry, and just as insecure. He had just as many regrets, and would spend the rest of his life wrestling himself over them, just like Harry.

All through the night, every movement they made was a desperate plea for the feeling to never end. All they knew was that moment, and they were almost afraid of what the next day would bring. If they were together, in all their unbridled passion and wanton bodies, then they were fearless. It no longer mattered what they had done, or what they hadn't done in the past–all that mattered was each other.

As he lay in bed, watching Draco sleep as sunlight began to peek into the room, Harry gently stroked the blonde hair of his lover. It was soft and silky, just like his skin, just like every word he said that night, just like his touch, his scent, his breath.

Harry wondered why he never noticed any of this before.

Alas, he didn't think much more on the subject. He allowed the warmth of the nearing sun, the warmth of Draco's embrace, and the warmth of being in love to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Okay. As much as I know some of you are going to be like, "AWW!"... There will be some of you who are going to be like "Wait, WTF?! That's IT?! That didn't provide a mental image as much as just an insight into the emotional side of this." Well, yeah. I actually left the details out for a reason. They will be there at SOME POINT, but not in this chapter. See, this is my favorite chapter thus far. This is the only chapter I've written where I actually REALLY LOVE it. Details were left out simply because I didn't think it flowed as well as dishing out the emotional bits. I thought it was more important to show the transition of Harry going from "Draco, bleh" to "Draco, ooh", because we've seen Draco's transition all along. But now that the transition has been comfortably made, details can be included later.**

**The next chapter? Another fight. Harry does something STUPID.**

**And I want to thank ALL of you for helping me reach over 100 reviews! Thank you all SO much! :D :D :D However, I will still ask you to R/R anyway ;) I'm greedy, what can I say?**


	13. Chapter 12

I've nothing to say, except I'm glad that my last chapter was well-received! So I'll cut the chit-chat and get to the reviews... wee!

**cpbusted - **Aww, well thank you :) Luckily, I've had no flames yet. Some constructive criticism, yes, but no flames. Flames would go ignored anyway. If you don't like something enough to flame it, then maybe you just shouldn't be reading it in the first place, right?

**Lindsey **- YAY! Well, thank you, loaf. I'm glad you enjoyed your first taste of slash where you weren't immediately grossed out simply because of who the couple is (ahem, slash from when we were, like, thirteen.... ahem, NickAVADAKEDAVRAKevin... doesn't get a !, not that exciting...)

**Lelimo** - Haha! Thank you :D

**Lani-David** - Excellent! I'm glad that you agree. I was hoping people would see it from my perspective. Details are perfectly fine, but I just think it didn't flow. But there will be details at some point, I promise :)

**Black-Rose1243** - Thank you! :) Oh, I would definitely not expect this thing to be published, haha. I hold it near to my heart, but Idoubt any publisher in their right mind would love it as much as I do.

**blusorami **- Ah, with the way their personalities are... these two could fight about ANYTHING. However, it makes for great make-up sex! (_At least in _my_ head it does ;) _) And hey, being second is better than not even being on the list of favorites! Oh, I gotta tell you... There will be details at some point. Nothing too bad, at least I don't think. I don't even know what will get you kicked off on here, so I'm trying to not be disgusting about it. And what does Harry do? The same as always. He doesn't know how to think before he speaks. Pfft. Thanks for your review! :D

**eyes0nme19** - Thank you!!

**Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini** - Ah, okay, I'm willing to apologize about my comment that you wouldn't like the chapter. I suppose that was a rather unfair assumption on my part. I think what I predicted was that most people wouldn't like the lack of details, and since you were so looking forward to the action, I thought you might be disappointed as well. However, my positive feedback has changed my mind so I'm sorry for that! Okay, and as for what's up my sleeve? ...I almost hate to answer this, because this will leave little room for a change in storyline once I confirm a response... but okay. So, what's up my sleeve? Nothing, really. I actually didn't have an evil twist planned. However, I spent all day considering what I could possibly do that wouldn't seem completely far-fetched. Then, for fun, I thought of the MOST far-fetched things I could do. Either way, I have nothing evil planned. And thank you very much for saying the prostitution deal was believable. I really do worry about that sometimes. I know this is a story about WIZARDS and all, but I actually wonder if I'm being at all "realistic," you know? And as for Happy Christmas, Scarhead... I didn't plan on a sequel, but I think other stories may stem loosely from that plotline. I'm not sure yet. The only other stories I have planned right now is a Ron!Hermy story (I'm being forced into that one, haha), and a one-shot that I've been neglecting for a few days. ARGH. You made me type too much! :P ;)

**Angel-Wings6** - Aw! Thank you so much!

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt** - Haha! Don't worry, I read plenty of stories that make me want to tear mine to shreds.

**M'Lady **- Ah, a complaint! Haha. There's a time and place for smut in my story, trust me. I just didn't think chapter 11 was the right time or place. Oh, I made a spice rack once in woodshop class. I was terrible at woodshop. And Harry is just going to be Harry. That's enough to piss Draco off every now and then!

**addmoose2004** - Apple pie?! I want some! Share, you!! ;)

**fanficfan4life** - I know :( Even when Harry does something stupid, he has to be forgiven because he really has had it tough. I think (and why I'm thinking about my own story is beyond me) that they find their flaws so beautiful because they've both been alone for so long, and really thought they'd never find anyone at all like themselves. Pfft. And they were right under each other's noses. I love romance :) Oh, and Harry does something _pretty_ stupid.

**Immortal Tears of **- I like bunnies! So was that a threat or a promise? Can I have bunnies anyway?

**Fantasy101 **- Things will go well once Harry starts to use his brain and/or Draco calms his libido. But for the sake of good slash, let's hope that Harry starts to use his brain, because there ain't nothin' wrong with an overactive libido!

**THE STORY! Observe STUPID!HARRY and Omfgnoyoudidnt!Draco !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Our histories, they hold no apologies  
And how we suffer what we can't–what we won't–let go_

Only a few hours later, Harry awoke, wrapped up in a tangle of sheets and Draco's arms. He blinked sleepily, his vision blurred without his glasses. When he moved to grab them off the end table, he felt Draco stir beside him.

"Mm," Draco mumbled groggily, possessively tightening his grip around Harry's waist. Harry snorted lightly, placing his glasses on his face. He leaned down to kiss Draco softly on the cheek. Draco's eyelids fluttered open, his grey eyes turning toward Harry. He offered a sleepy smile. Harry grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that smile for me?" he asked. Draco yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He kissed Harry quickly on the lips in response.

"Morning," Draco said, crawling over Harry as the sheets fell from his body. He stood, naked, from the bed. Harry grabbed his arm, hastily pulling him back down.

"It's not time to get up yet," he insisted, returning Draco's kiss. Draco moaned softly against Harry's mouth, their tongues battling lustfully. Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip with his teeth, causing Harry to groan sensually and run his hand through his lover's blonde hair. Harry trailed his lips down Draco's jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone.

"H–Harry," Draco stammered.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I don't want you to _stop_," he whispered, his voice cracking when Harry grasped at Draco's backside, "You–nevermind." With this, Draco growled and rolled Harry onto his back.

"I what?" Harry asked, gasping loudly as he felt Draco's hands roaming his mid-section.

"Something about a job. It can wait," Draco mumbled, continuing his exploration.

"Shit."

"And you kissed me with a mouth like that."

Harry sat up, grabbing Draco's hands and holding them still. "No, you're right. We're supposed to work on getting you a job." Draco rolled his eyes and sat up also.

"You're no fun, you know that?" Draco asked. Harry smirked and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've been told." Harry stood from the bed, picking up his clothes from the floor. "I'm going to shower. See you downstairs?"

Draco proceeded to lie back down, pulling the blankets up to his neck, and burying his face in his pillow. He glanced at Harry, and, his voice muffled by the pillow, said, "Maybe." Harry sighed and laughed.

"Brilliant."

-----

Harry leaned lazily on the dining room table, resting his head on his right hand. He actually considered for a few minutes that maybe the "something about a job" could wait, and that he and Draco _should_ just go back to bed. But no, this was more important. He had told Draco to stay at his house for a reason, not just so they could shag regularly.

_Not that we're shagging regularly, _Harry thought, allowing his eyes to slowly close. _Will we, though?_

His eyes shot open as he felt a set of slender fingers against his neck, and a pair of soft lips on his cheek. Harry grinned to himself, turning his head to meet Draco's lips with his own.

"You know," Harry whispered against Draco's mouth, "We're never going to get any work done." Draco ignored him, pursuing the kiss more intensely than before. Harry gently pushed Draco back and started to laugh. He said, "I think you need to sit on the other side of the table."

Rolling his eyes, Draco did as he was told. Harry cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. Draco slumped in his seat, looking utterly bored already.

"So, is there anything you're particularly interested in?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, actually. I'd like to take you back to bed and continue where we left off," he said. Harry let a small play on his lips.

"Can't make money that way."

"Want to bet?" Draco challenged, raising his eyebrows in return. Harry's smile disappeared immediately.

"Draco," he said firmly. Draco rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine. I don't know, what made you want to become an Auror?"

"So that I can do my part to rid the world of dark magic," Harry answered. Draco rolled his eyes for a third time.

"Always a hero," he muttered.

"Can you stop rolling your eyes? And anyway, we're not talking about me. This is about you." Draco blinked.

"All right, Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes, glowering at Draco. The happiness he felt that morning was beginning to fade quickly with frustration. Draco sighed, and said, "Relax. Let's make with the career advice."

"Are you even going to try to take this seriously, _Malfoy?_" Harry asked angrily. _Don't say anything stupid, Harry._

"What do you want me to say? That I absolutely can't wait to join the common labor force? Please," Draco said snidely. _Whatever you do,_ don't_ say anything stupid._

"I know you're not thrilled, but what would you rather do? Go back to–" _Too late_.

Harry bit his tongue just in time to stop himself from finishing his sentence, but not soon enough to block what he was _really_ about to say. Draco glared at Harry, anger and hurt flashing through his eyes. Those eyes that had looked so peaceful that morning now had the old thunderstorm radiance.

"Go on," said Draco quietly, his infamous sneer, the one Harry hadn't seen for years, returning to his face. "Say it."

"Forget it," Harry mumbled, standing up from the table. "We'll try later."

"Go back to slutting myself?"

"Stop it," Harry ordered, his back to Draco. He couldn't bring himself to look into those eyes.

"What? I can say it, then why can't you?" spat Draco, every word he spoke emitting the anger that flowed through his veins at that moment. Harry sighed and turned around.

"You came to me for help, so I'm trying. I need a little cooperation," Harry explained as calmly as he could, although it ripped a hole through his heart each time he caught a glance of Draco's eyes. Draco stood up from the table so abruptly that the chair fell backwards.

"I didn't ask for your help. And I thought all you needed was me." At this point, Draco's face was so close to Harry's that Harry could feel the vibration of each word against his lips, each breath against his cheeks.

"I still have a job to do," Harry said meekly. "You're still my responsibility." Draco said nothing, and Harry turned to leave the room again. He repeated over his shoulder, "We'll try again later."

"If you're so bloody obligated, then why are you walking away?" Draco asked, a small notion of pleading in his voice. "I thought this was important to you." Harry turned again to face Draco. He was certain that when Draco had said "this," he had really meant "I."

"I'm going to my room. If you decide that you're ready to discuss careers, you can come find me." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for another response from Draco, but Draco had none. To this, Harry nodded once, and began to walk to his bedroom. He heard the scuffing of the chair being picked up again and placed in its proper position.

When Harry reached his bedroom, he immediately tossed his glasses on the floor beside him and collapsed onto his bed. His last thought before falling asleep was why everything so wonderful had to turn so sour.

* * *

**Le sigh. Well, I can promise you this much. The next chapter will be one to look forward to :) It has some missing details... That's... all I'm going to say ;) ...Ron!Hermione makes an appearance soon!**

**R/R and I promise to reward you with... another chapter? HMM. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Blargh! I have to tell you guys... I haven't been able to have my Hatchy read my chapters before I'm posting them... Like, she didn't finish reading all of chapter 12, and she hasn't read this one either. This means that I went off on a TANGENT! WAH! But be grateful! This chapter ended up being more than twice the length of most of my other chapters.**

**Tralala. You know the drill.**

**Black-Rose1243 - **Don't worry, Harry and Draco will work things out :) Yeah, you'll see in this chapter that Harry considers Ron and Hermione's reactions, especially because Ron did say, "Don't date an idiot... Like, Malfoy or something" (not sure the direct quote, I can't be bothered to look it up right now, haha). Things will be VERY awkward.

**Immortal Tears of -** Bah! _beats the bunny away with a Chapter 13, which, conveniently, is bigger than the rest of the chapters! thus it HURTS MORE!_

**Russo - **It's okay, I do that a lot myself (not reviewing straightaway). Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**GentleWaterSoul - **Haha, it makes mine ache, too. Too bad all I write is angst with love... or else some off-the-wall humor. Thanks for your review!

**chisox727 - **Ha! Here you go! :)

**Lelimo - **I have a feeling that even if they were together for the rest of their lives, they'd still bicker about EVERYTHING. It's cute sometimes, though :) And yeah, I say they're lovers, even if they're not completely convinced. I need to get my ass in gear so that I'm able to actually keep updating like I am!

**fudgebaby - **Thank you!! :)

**YamakitoMatsukari - **Ah, I agree. Nothing wrong with romance! I put the details where I see fit, and chapter 11 just didn't seem right with the smut. And yes, Harry definitely needed that smack, haha!

**HedwigPig - **lmao, EVERY chapter could have been longer. I hope this chapter will suffice. It's longer and... Well, just read it :P Hehe.

**M'Lady - **Harry just lets his frustration get the better of him. He has to learn to control that! They're definitely going to do a lot of fighting--their personalities just clash like that. But they definitely need to be more careful of what they say.

**Lindzoid - **Make them make up, you say? Done and done ;)

**Carrie Anderson - **LMAO I'm definitely making Harry look like such an asshole, aren't I? And I'll admit, Ron's my favorite, too (_well, as far as the books and movies go. fiction-wise, I'll never get enough of Harry!Draco_). Thanks for your review! :)

**addamoose2004 - **Aww :( Well, that's okay. I'll buy some pie next time I go grocery shopping :D

**Fantasy 101 - **I think the next few chapters are going to be rather amusing. Yeah, things could get ugly... But... Well, Ron's funny at least in the next chapter. He doesn't get to use a Muggle phone much, after all! (_you'll see what I mean by next chapter!_)

**fanficfan4life - **Agreed! That would have been hot.

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt - **I definitely agree with you to some extent that they should just start from the top, because they have too much of a history. But I also think that it's their history that attracted them to each other in the first place. If Draco had just been any regular person who walked into Harry's office, Harry wouldn't have been as compassionate knowing where Draco had been before all of this. But they definitely need to stop letting the past interfere so much. What's done is done!

**Lani-David** - Definitely! Harry should think before he speaks sometimes, but Draco definitely wasn't helping. Thank you for your review!! :)

**Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini** - Ah, well thank you so much!! I'm a sucker for angst, too. I love anything that has a strong emotion backing it. Don't know why, I just do, haha. And as for a spin-off, I just REALLY loved writing from Draco's point of view. I actually prefer first-person to third-person, although I tend to write more third-person. I needed to do third-person for this story, seeing as it's my first HP fic, and I wasn't sure even how this was going to go, so I thought it would be safer to see how well I could keep the dialogue IC before making an entire story from one of their points of view. I have a one-shot I've been working on (and slacking on) that's from Harry's point of view. It's going okay, but I think I was better at writing Draco. So, I defiinitely want to write more from his perspective in the future. We'll see what happens :D

**Charisma Black** - Thank you! The quotes at the beginning of the stories are all song lyrics from random songs that I like, or at least random lyrics that I like. I was going to post them before, what the lyrics are from, but I haven't. Maybe I should though, like at the end of the story or something.

**r.mai **- Thank you!! They'll work things out :)

**Story'd!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

_I don't know if it was the weight of your words  
Or the way you said my name_

By the time Harry woke from his much-needed nap, it was already late into the afternoon. Before he lifted his head from the pillow, he grasped aimlessly at the end table beside his bed for his glasses. When he didn't find them, he sat up and squinted around the area, spotting them on the floor. Retrieving them, Harry placed his glasses on his face and stood up from the bed, stretching as he did so. He made his way out of his room, through the hallway, down the curved stairs, and spotted Draco sitting on the couch, vehemently writing on a piece of parchment. Harry had to smirk, seeing as Draco was using a Muggle pen to write.

"Nice quill," Harry teased. Draco didn't raise his eyes, but continued to write.

"Well, I have no idea where you keep anything in this place, so I just grabbed what I could find. Here." With that, he held the piece of paper out in front of him. Harry stepped forward and took it.

"What's this?" he asked, scanning the page.

"It's a list of my skills, so that you can find me a job," Draco stated. Harry nodded once, stopping his eyes at one of the items on the list.

"I don't think 'Being enviably sexy' constitutes as a skill," Harry said with a laugh.

"Sure it does. Sexy people just get more jobs," Draco commented. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch beside the blonde. He continued to read the list.

"This says you speak Spanish?" Harry asked.

"Si," Draco replied.

"You don't speak Spanish."

"How would you know?" Draco argued.

"When did you learn it?" Harry questioned. Draco sighed and took the list from Harry, scratching off "Fluent in Spanish" from the list. Harry laughed, and said, "And cross out anything else you lied about while you're at it." Draco mumbled something under his breath, and crossed out three more items before handing the list back to Harry.

"There."

"Thanks," said Harry. "You should have crossed off the bit about having 'excellent people skills,' too." When he received a sharp glare, Harry grinned and continued to read, only to be interrupted again.

"Anything else that I _can't _do?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said casually. "I'm just being honest."

"You're not supposed to be honest. You're supposed to be hesitant and awkward."

"And _you're _supposed to be callous and cruel. Now that we agree we're both out of our minds, can I read this list?" Draco didn't reply, but crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back lazily against the couch.

"So," Harry continued, "You earned NEWTs in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and . . . " Harry paused and squinted at the next item on the list, before grinning widely, " . . . Herbology?" Draco huffed angrily.

"So?" he retorted.

"Well, it was hard to tell. You scribbled it in there as if you didn't want me to read it." Harry continued to grin, trying very hard to suppress his laughter.

"There's nothing funny about a NEWT in Herbology," Draco said, now blushing profusely.

"You're right, there isn't. But there's something _hilarious_ about _Draco Malfoy_ getting a NEWT in Herbology," Harry said, before bursting with laughter. Draco looked absolutely livid.

"All right, if you're just going to laugh—"

"No, I'm sorry," Harry choked out between chuckles.

"Oh, and you _seem_ very sorry."

"No, you're right. It's not funny." Harry said, straightening his face and clearing his throat. "So . . . " He then began to smirk again. "You earned a NEWT in Herbology."

"Here we go," Draco mumbled, waiting for Harry's laughs to die down. "I could almost understand if it had been Muggle studies, but really."

"Oh, I took Muggle Studies," Harry said, catching his breath.

"I'm sure _that_ was hard, seeing as you were raised by Muggles," Draco said snidely.

"I only took it because Ron was. Why did you even take Herbology long enough to get a NEWT?"

"Bloody Merlin, Harry, I don't know! Because, obviously, it was an easy NEWT. Even Longbottom was great at Herbology, and that's saying something."

"Neville wasn't terrific academically, but he came through where it counted," Harry declared.

"I never said he wasn't a loyal comrade, but he's certainly no Granger. He's not even much of a Weasley, for that matter."

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said firmly. Draco snorted.

"Thusly, you can make fun of me for earning a NEWT in Herbology, but I can't point out the flaws of your friends?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry paused and shrugged.

"Point taken. All right, I won't laugh at your NEWT anymore. But really, it _was _funny."

"Potter," Draco snapped.

"_Malfoy_," Harry replied. Draco glowered at Harry before groaning angrily.

"You're in a right state for a hex, you know that?" Draco asked, then added, "Oh wait, that's right. I don't have a wand. And why don't I have a wand? Because you're keeping me here, under your watch. And when am I able to leave? When I have a job. Why don't I have a job? Right, because you're sitting here—"

But what Harry was exactly sitting here doing was never said, because Draco was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss. He eagerly parted his lips, allowing Harry's tongue to slide into his mouth. Draco leaned against Harry, pushing him back on the couch. Harry moaned softly as Draco's chest pressed against his own. Harry's back hit the seat of the couch with a whispering thud. Harry yanked his glasses off and tossed them onto the other couch. He snaked his hand up Draco's shirt, his fingertips barely touching the heated flesh. Draco groaned lustfully and thrust his groin against Harry's, causing him to gasp and clutch Draco's shoulder desperately.

"Draco," Harry murmured, turning his head and breaking their kiss. "I might be able to get you a job at the Ministry." After all, he still had work to do.

"Great," Draco said absently, lifting Harry's shirt from his torso.

"I'll have to talk to Mr. Weasley, though," Harry continued, although his voice seemed to be mostly caught in his throat.

"You do that," Draco said, removing his own shirt.

"I'm sure it—"

"Harry?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, will you?" Draco stared at Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry paused for a moment.

"Okay," he said, and then roughly pulled Draco back down. Their lips met again with a dangerous force, Harry's hands sliding from Draco's chest, to his stomach, to his pants, fumbling with the zipper in a delirious rush. Draco's pants were halfway down his backside, Harry unbuttoning his own pants, when the ringing of the telephone interrupted their fervor. Harry's head immediately turned to the direction of his telephone. Without hesitation, Draco cupped Harry's face with one of his hands and turned his gaze from the phone.

"No," was all Draco said. He leaned down to kiss Harry again, when another ring chimed through the room, and Harry's head turned again. Draco's lips landed sloppily against Harry's cheek.

"It might be important," Harry said. Draco sighed impatiently.

"You're going to ignore that damned Muggle contraption."

"But what if it's Tonks?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the ringing phone.

"It isn't. Trust me. Why would she call your telephone?"

"She doesn't, normally. But it could still be her." Harry then attempted to sit up, only to be knocked back down, a pair of lips seizing his own.

"You," Draco said in-between kisses, "are going—to ignore—the phone. —Do you—understand me?" At that point, it had stopped ringing anyway, but Harry considered his options. Should he find out who had called, or make love to Draco Malfoy?

"It really is a damned Muggle contraption," Harry said breathlessly, and went back to undoing his fly. Neither of them wasted any time in removing their remaining clothing. Draco crawled back on top of Harry. Harry wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, and somewhere in the process of entwining their limbs, they found themselves falling off the couch and crashing gracelessly onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted, lying on his back and rubbing one of his elbows. He turned to Harry with a face of something between shock and frustration. "Why didn't you get a bigger couch?!" Harry, who had landed beside him, started to laugh.

"I didn't buy it for shagging purposes, or else I _would _have considered my couch size further," Harry said. A sly grin spread onto his face, and Harry commented, "Well, we can continue on the floor if you like, though your knees are going to hurt a bit."

Draco sat up and raised his eyebrows, then snorted softly.

"I'll risk it," he said. "Besides, you started this." He rolled onto Harry and gazed seductively into his eyes. "I insist on finishing it."

As if they had never skipped a beat, Harry wound his legs around Draco once more. As Draco's lips grazed his lover's neck, he grasped Harry's manhood, stroking it gently. Harry clawed roughly at Draco's back and, with his legs, urged the blonde's hips forward. Draco entered him gradually, triggering a low groan from deep within his own throat. The ringing phone and the painful fall were forgotten as Draco thrust again and again, their moans growing louder and louder. As the pace in his hips quickened, so did the movement of his hand.

Draco lunged down to kiss Harry fleetingly on the lips, trailing a line of kisses down to his collarbone. His breath came out in short puffs against Harry's neck before his head came to rest in the spot where his lips had just been.

"Oh, fuck," Draco choked out, increasing the pace of his strokes and thrusts. They climaxed together, the sounds of their lovemaking reverberated off the walls of the room. Draco collapsed his body against Harry's, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. Harry slid his hands up Draco's back, resting them on the back of his head, allowing his fingers to play tenderly with the blonde hair. The room was silent except for the gentle hum of their breathing.

"You know," Draco said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Hmm?" asked Harry.

"My knees don't hurt like you said they would. Your floor turned out to be better for shagging than your piece of rubbish couch." Harry started to laugh.

"True. In fact, if my couch were a student at Hogwarts, I'm sure it would never have been competent enough to earn a NEWT in, say, Herbology." Draco responded by growling angrily and biting Harry on the shoulder. Harry let out a yelp and sat up, a look of shock and confusion on his face. Draco rolled onto his back, resting his arms behind his head.

"You don't bite me!" Harry cried. Draco grinned.

"I've bitten you before, love. You didn't have a problem with it then." Harry narrowed his eyes and lay back down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"That was a little different," he said.

"Not really. You were on your back then, too." Harry made a face, as Draco smirked in return.

"You're so charming," Harry said sarcastically. Draco shrugged indifferently, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him down. Harry sighed and snuggled against Draco's body. He traced light patterns with his fingertips onto Draco's stomach. In just a matter of days, they had gone from being sworn enemies, to making love on the living room floor. Harry stilled his fingers and lifted his head, turning to face Draco.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked softly.

"Playing a tremendous game of wizard's chess. Checkmate."

"No, I'm serious," Harry urged. Draco furrowed his brow and blinked.

"I don't know what you're asking. What are we _physically_ doing . . .?"

"No, like . . . What are we?"

"You sound like one of those crazed Muggle theorists," Draco said.

"Forget it," Harry mumbled, biting his bottom lip. "You're right. I'm not making sense." Draco let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Are you asking what we're doing as far as a relationship goes?" he asked, although seemingly without much interest.

"No," Harry lied.

"Because I—" Draco stopped mid-sentence when the phone began to ring again. Harry lay still, waiting for Draco to finish his thought. Instead, Draco asked, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No," Harry said. "What were you saying?" Draco paused for a moment, listening to the ringing phone.

"I don't remember," he said, shaking his head quickly. Harry grimaced, wishing he had his wand on him so that he could blast that stupid telephone into oblivion. The two lay, allowing the phone to ring until the answering machine picked up. Once Harry heard the voice on the other line, he buried his face in Draco's chest, suddenly feeling very guilty for being naked beside him.

"_Hi, Harry! It's Hermione. I just called a short bit ago, but I hadn't left a message and thought that maybe I should. Ron and I were just wondering how you're doing. Give us a call back or send an owl sometime. Don't be a stranger!"_

Neither of them said anything for a while after the message ended. Finally, Draco said in an awkward voice, "You should call her back." Harry snorted.

"You're right. I'll start off with, 'Sorry I missed your call; I was busy being fucked by Draco Malfoy. So, how's the weather?'"

"Well, of course it's going to be strange as hell to explain this. Do you even plan on explaining it to her" Draco asked.

"I was trying to get _you_ to explain it to _me_ a few minutes ago, but that didn't work, so I don't know what I'm going to tell Hermione. It's not even her I'm worried about. Ron's going to kill me. Or you. Probably you," said Harry, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Why are you asking me about this anyway? I'm the one who went out on a limb and practically shoved my feelings down your throat, while you didn't know what you wanted. Now you're asking me to call the shots?"

"Don't even try to blame me for being unsure about all this—"

"I'm not blaming you for anything! Fucking hell, why are we arguing again?" asked Draco. Harry sighed and sat up.

"We're not arguing! Who said we were arguing? I'm so fucking _sick_ of arguing!" Harry exclaimed, his voice rising in volume. Draco sat up as well and rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop for a second? What is this all about? Are you expecting me to decide if we're in a legitimate relationship?"

"I—" Harry began, and then paused. "Well, yeah. I am."

"Then considering that _you _were unsure about all of this, I think it's _your_ decision. You know where I stand and I'm bloody not going to fight with you about it. Now, this discussion is over so go call Granger and stop worrying about everything, because you're going to drive me mad," Draco ordered.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Tell her the truth, I guess. Or something close to it."

"Okay," Harry said quietly. He paused, and then added, "Sorry for losing my head."

"Just shut up and call, will you?" Draco insisted. "I know you're sorry, you don't have to tell me." Harry grinned.

"So, am I forgiven and you're just choosing not to tell me?" he asked.

"GO CALL!"

"Thanks," Harry said. He gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before standing to redress. As he did, he ran a thousand scenarios through his head of what Hermione would say. But, really, as he had told Draco, he was far more worried about Ron. After all, he did the only thing Ron asked him _not _to do.

Harry sighed and walked over to the phone. As he dialed, he turned to Draco, who began getting dressed as well. Harry bit his lip as he placed the phone to his ear.

_Why do I make things so hard on myself?_

_

* * *

_

**R/R! Ron!Hermy in the next chapter! Be prepared for stupid-yet-amusing!Ron. (OMFG I love Ron.)**

**Oh, and I realize that Harry didn't actually apologize for what he said. He IS sorry, and Draco knows that, but Draco realized that Harry was a bit miffed that he kept dicking around while Harry was trying to do his job. Either way, Harry's forgiven... clearly! ;) **

**To add another note, because I just can't stop talking... There could have been more details, I know (_hell, there could have been some foreplay too, but they're new to this love thing so let 'em fuck when they want and how they want, I say!_). But really, I don't even know what this site allows as far as smut goes, and I will be ANGRY if I'm booted off. So, the details will be basically as they were here. If, however, this isn't good enough... Well... check out some of the stories I have as favorites, haha. They might help you out :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I hope you all had a great holiday! (_I know I did. I got footie pajamas, and I'm wearing them now!_) For those of you who didn't read the short update I posted before, I've been having difficulties with this chapter. Truth be told, I still don't like it, but it's longer than it was. Not as long as the last chapter, but I'm trying! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one more than I do, because I'm not overly happy with it. That's okay, I'll make up for it in the next one, I suppose! To the reviews!**

**fanficfan4life - **Haha! I actually _had_ considered making it Muggle Studies rather than Herbology, but I thought that was way too OOC... and then decided it would have been funnier if Harry took it instead. I enjoyed writing that bit of dialogue ;) Look forward to another bite in this chapter, haha.

**fudgebaby - Hurrah! Thank you! :)**

**Iset - **Eh, he's working on it. Harry's too complicated for his own good. Thanks for your review!

**Lindsey - **LMAO. I hate you. _loves you anyway_ I'm going to write you a Nick/Kevin story. JUST KIDDING!

**Lani-David - **Well, I can definitely say I feel like I went off on a tangent in THIS chapter. I think I was just happy to finish it (this chapter, I mean). Ron and Hermione's reactions are probably milder than you're expecting, but there's a reason for that. You'll see what I mean!

**Sweetnlilly - **Thank you! As for the story you're looking for, I haven't heard of it, but if I come across it, I'll be happy to post the link for you :)

**Arwen Applestone - **Thank you for both reviews, last chapter and chapter 11! Well, Harry isn't suffering too badly yet, but he will be soon enough. Ron and Hermione don't take kindly to Malfoys!

**miz-fabulous - **I've definitely read some sex scenes that made me go squeamish, too. A lot of "People do that?!" I'm thinking of one in particular, but I'll keep the details to myself, haha. Thanks for your review! :)

**YamakitoMastukari -** HAHA. They should exceed the daily dosage of sex, I think! They certainly exceed the daily dosage of FIGHTING. Blarg.

**path walker -** LMAO. You laugh at their misery? Harsh! Then again, I'm the one WRITING their misery, so who am I to talk?!

**blusorami - **PRESENTS! Oh man, if only! Those would be the best presents ever! But since we're talking about dolls... I have to say, I bought my friend the Lupin action figure, where you can change his head from Remus to a werewolf. She loves him, so I had to get it. It's awesome, we played with it for longer than we should have.

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt - **The brunt of Ron's verbal blade of anger will come at a later time. However, the blade gleams just a little in this chapter ;) (_No, the metaphor wasn't necessary__, but I like metaphors. Hehe._)

**Angel-Wings6 - **It's okay! Review when you can, that's all :) Thank you!!

**HedwigPig - **Sick minds think alike! I enjoy some good ol' smut every now and then, too. (_Although I don't think I've quite mastered the art, for lack of a better word, of smut yet. "Erotic stuff", as you put it, works nicely though! I can do that!_)

**Fantasy101** - Thank you! I love Ron, he's so fun. He'll figure out Muggle technology sooner or later!

**Lelimo** - Thank you so much!! :)

**Carrie Anderson** - The amount of Ron and Hermione in this chapter isn't enough to appease most Ron!Hermione fans (Hell, even I'm not appeased and I wrote it!). However, they will OWN the next chapter. That, I can promise. So don't set anything on me yet! Haha.

**ASKLJFLKSDFJDLSAC! (_That's my _RAGE!_ at this chapter._)**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

_I'm okay with faking this  
I'll fake everything just to slip your kiss_

As the phone rang, Harry held his breath, almost hoping that no one would answer. He felt terrible for ignoring Ron and Hermione, but not as terrible as he was going to feel after they found out the truth. The phone stopped ringing as Harry heard a distant voice through the receiver.

"Hello?" it asked, though hardly audible.

"Ron?" asked Harry.

"Hello?" Ron asked again, louder.

"Ron!" Harry repeated.

"HELLO?" Ron shouted. Harry heard a shuffling of noises.

"—Oh, give it here," he heard Hermione say. "Hello?" she asked, into the phone.

"Ron will never get the hang of the telephone, will he?" Harry asked with a laugh. Hermione gasped and Harry could hear her smile through the phone.

"Harry! —Ron, it's Harry! —Oh, how are you?" she said in one breath.

"Unusually well, actually," Harry replied. "Sorry I missed your ring. I wasn't near the phone." He stepped into the other room, hearing another phone being picked up.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked through the other receiver. Harry started to laugh.

"All right, Ron."

"Sorry about that."

"Ronald was holding the phone upside-down," Hermione explained.

"Well, it's a stupid machine, really! Both sides look the same, how am I supposed to know which end to talk into?" Ron asked angrily.

"Oh, hush," said Hermione. "Anyway, Harry, it's great to hear from you! I didn't think you were home."

"Yeah, I've been home for a few days. Been a little busy though, but . . . " Harry's voice trailed off as he walked out his back door and shut it behind him. He sat down in a lawn chair by the pool. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Not . . . exactly," Harry said uncertainly. He was then struck by a fantastic idea. "You two should come over for dinner tonight." This way, he could slowly break the idea of Draco being around before officially telling them that he and Draco are an item, because he _clearly _wasn't going to tell them _that _bit of information so soon.

"Brilliant, mate!" said Ron happily.

"Around 7?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds great!" answered Hermione.

"I, um, should tell you, though," Harry began, carefully choosing his words. "I have a—er, I have a guest, kind of."

"Who?" his friends asked in unison. Harry bit his lip and hesitated before responding.

"Malfoy."

Harry pulled the phone away from his ear just in time to miss the outburst from his friends.

"—Why would that little—!"

"—He's an idiot—!"

"—I can't even imagine—!"

"—Hope you've hexed him—!"

Harry placed the phone back to his ear, and said, "Hey, wait a second! He's helping me with a case and staying here for protection reasons." Well, Draco had told him to say something _close_ to the truth.

"Has he done anything? I'll strangle him—"

"Ronald, hush. Harry, I don't understand," Hermione interrupted. "Why would he be staying at _your _house? Couldn't he have stayed somewhere else?"

"Well, it's my case, so Tonks and I thought it would be best if he came here."

"How can you let him stay in your house?! He'll curse you the second he gets a chance!" Ron exclaimed.

"Listen, it's a long story," Harry said exasperatedly. He thought it might be best to not tell them that Draco didn't have his wand, seeing as Ron would probably use that bit of information to his advantage. "Can you two just trust my judgment?"

"It's not that we don't trust you," Hermione explained. "It's just—Well, he's Malfoy! You can understand where we're coming from here."

"I know, I know. Believe me, it's strange for me too," Harry said, although his friends had no idea just how strange things had become. "But he really has changed, or—I don't know, maybe he was like this all along but just hid himself. We've been wrong about people before."

"I guess," Ron said, still sounding heatedly unconvinced. "But how do you know you're not wrong now?"

"I—" Harry paused, considering this question. To tell them the truth would be easy enough, but he didn't feel it was his place to explain Draco's life after Hogwarts, because, after all, it would _have _to be included in the account. Harry smirked to himself, and answered, "I just do. Call it a gut instinct."

"This still doesn't make sense," Hermione insisted. "Malfoy is helping you with a case, and you somehow find him trustworthy enough to stay at your house? And even Tonks agreed to this?"

"It was her idea, actually," Harry said. "I can't really explain all of this right now. Just believe me, okay?" He heard Hermione sigh.

"Okay, Harry," she said. "We'll see you at 7, then."

"And if Malfoy even does _anything_ out of line—"

"Be quiet, Ronald."

-----

Harry walked back into the living room, where Draco was sitting on the couch, flipping through yesterday's issue of The Daily Prophet. Placing the phone back on the charger, Harry turned to Draco and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um," he mumbled uneasily, and cleared his throat. Draco looked up over the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Ron didn't threaten to kill anyone yet," Harry said, an air of optimism in his voice. Draco sighed.

"You didn't tell them, then."

"Well, sort of, I did. I told them you were staying here for protection reasons because you're helping me with a case." Draco didn't reply, but returned to his paper. Harry continued, "C'mon, do you really think I should have told them the truth right away?" Draco folded up the paper and flung it to the other end of the couch.

"No," he replied simply. Harry joined Draco on the couch, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I invited them over for dinner," Harry said. He felt Draco's shoulder tense at his statement.

"When, tonight?" Draco asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes, at 7. And I _know_ you'll be on your best behavior," Harry said, nudging Draco in the side with his elbow. Draco groaned and slouched down in his seat.

"I'm always on my best behavior," he argued. "As long as Weasel doesn't do anything stupid and Granger minds her words—"

"They'll be respectful if you are. And it might help if you stop calling Ron 'Weasel'," Harry suggested.

"Whatever. I supposed I should start calling Granger by her first name, too? And then I'll make them a lovely Muggle fruit basket."

"I'm only asking you to be civil. Please?" Harry asked. Draco remained silent. Harry added, "For me?"

"Oh, Merlin," Draco said and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll treat them as they treat me." Harry grinned, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

"You could still make them a fruit basket, if you like."

"Shut up."

"You know, it might be a good idea if you just don't talk while they're here . . ." Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes and put his hand over Harry's mouth.

"It might be a good idea if you just don't talk, period," said Draco. Harry responded by promptly biting Draco's hand. Draco let out a yelp and pulled his hand back. "What the—!"

"Just getting you back for earlier," Harry interrupted innocently. "Listen, though. Don't say anything to them about you and I . . ." Harry shrugged and said, "Whatever we are."

"I don't plan on it," Draco replied. He paused, and asked curiously, "They _do _know that you're gay, right?"

"Yes," Harry answered defensively. "It's not like I don't tell them _anything_."

"Oh, relax, I'm just asking. What did they say about that other bloke you were dating?"

"Who, Jeremy?" Harry asked, glancing up at Draco. Draco raised his eyebrows in response. Harry turned his eyes down, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder again. He said, "Oh, well—They were—They liked him, I think." Draco sighed.

"Right. By that response, either they hated him, or they didn't know about him."

"Okay, they didn't know about him. They didn't actually know about me then, either. Or, rather, I hadn't told them about me," Harry said, remembering how Ron and Hermione said they had known "for a while."

"I see," Draco said flatly. "Then, this will certainly be a breeze when you finally let them know about 'you and I'."

"It's not like I planned to never tell them about Jeremy. But really, I hardly ever saw them, and when I did, he wasn't usually around. I think they would have liked him, though. Everybody that met him did." Draco grimaced at this.

"Sounds like he's the opposite of me," he muttered. "So, why didn't you love him?"

"I . . ." Harry paused, and answered truthfully, "I don't know. I guess I just believe that there's someone out there for everyone, and he wasn't the one for me. I was attracted to him as a friend, but that's basically all it was. He was probably the nicest person I've ever known—very caring and friendly." When Draco didn't say anything, Harry smirked. "_You_, on the other hand, are egotistical, defiant, and downright callous." Draco blinked and frowned.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment, you might want to try again," he said snidely. Harry looked up at Draco and gave him a quick kiss.

"The truth is, after so many years of feeling loveless, I was ready to grasp at anything that came my way. We both mistook our friendship for love, and when we discovered that we were really nothing more than friends, we broke up. I realized that as much as I wanted love, I wanted someone I could relate to. You might be all those things I said, but you're genuine.."

Draco was silent once more. Harry continued, "I think what was so shocking about you after eight years is that as much as we've always had our differences, we fit together like a puzzle. When I can't open my mouth, you can finish my sentence. When I'm too shy, you're too bold—"

"—And other analogies."

"Right. The point I'm trying to make is, Jeremy was perfect. For that, I couldn't love him. I can't relate to perfection. Then you come along, ripped at the seams, nothing but raw emotion. You went from being Malfoy, someone who _thought_ he was perfect, to Draco, someone so incredibly flawed that he _became_ perfect. Well, to me, at least."

Harry smiled sheepishly, and commented, "I guess that still sounds like a backhanded compliment."

"No," Draco said thoughtfully. "It just sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it." Harry snorted.

"I have, actually. What else do I have to do when one of us storms out of the room in frustration? And that seems to be an hourly occurrence. Anyway, it might be a shoddy explanation, but it's the best I have."

"It's not shoddy," said Draco, his stiff tone from earlier replaced by a gentler one. "I just hope you can come up with an explanation as good as that when your friends ask you what the fuck you're doing." Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah, so do I. We'll just take one thing at a time. Once they're okay with the idea of you being around, I'll tell them the rest," Harry said. Draco nodded, although neither of them seemed certain that Ron and Hermione would _ever_ be "okay" with the idea of Draco being around.

Without warning, Draco began to laugh. Harry furrowed his brow, and asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking . . . Can you imagine Weasel's—" Harry threw him a scolding glare, "—Oh, whatever—_Ron_'s face when you tell him the truth?"

"I can imagine it, but we must be thinking of two entirely different scenarios, because I'm certainly not laughing."

"You always plan for the worst, you know? You're so sure that he's just going to explode with rage, but for all you know, he might not even care," Draco said. Harry glanced off to the side. Draco clearly didn't know Ron very well.

"Trust me. He'll care."

* * *

**Hurrah! Wow, I hate this chapter. It definitely kicked my ass, and I lost. Oh well. Next chapter: Dinner time! Draco discusses his "indestructable knees", much to Harry's chagrin, and a brief mention of Weasley Is Our King. Oh, and Ron WILL get pissed at some point. Mark my words.**

**Okay, and I just want to throw this out there, because I feel bad not admitting this, haha. Any of you ever see the movie Dragonheart? (_IF NOT, RENT IT RIGHT NOW. IT HAS DAVID THEWLIS, JASON ISAACS, AND THE VOCAL TALENTS OF SEAN CONNERY._) I have to tell you... the scene in Chapter 10? Where Harry is pointing out the Draco constellation? Because of this movie, that's the only reason I know that constellation exists, haha. What can I say, I didn't get into the astronomy class this semester :P The dragon's name in the movie is Draco, and he's named after the constellation. In fact, when I first saw HPSS (_I hadn't read the books yet, forgive me_), I was like "That kid has the same name as the dragon from Dragonheart..."**

**I only mentioned that above information because I asked for Dragonheart for Christmas and watched it the other night, so it's been on my mind. I'll shut up now. **

**Please R/R!!!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow, sorry for the major delay there. Uhhh... I also don't think that it showed when I posted the last chapter, so if you missed it, go back and read! Because I had that post saying I wouldn't be able to update until after Christmas, and then when I replaced it with Chapter 14, I don't think it ever changed the date. Anyway. This is my longest chapter yet. Hurrah! REVIEWS!**

**Immortal Tears of - **Well thank you! I still don't like the last chapter that much, but I think I'm slipping into my old mode of "Wow, I hate EVERYTHING I write!" ...You'll have that. ;)

**Lindsey - **Psh. I know what I'm talking about, "Shuffle"puff. HAHAHA. HILARIOUS AS USUAL. (_siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh_)

**Angel-Wings6 - **Thank you! I try my best, haha :)

**botherx3 - **? haha :)

**blusorami -** Surely, you can use it :) And I'll definitely have to check out your fic! HAHA, and we didn't do anything too bad with the Remus doll. Just showed it off to our friends and told them how cool we were to have a Remus doll. Thanks for your review :D

**Carrie Anderson - **Awesome! I looove it. I'm making two of my friends come over tomorrow to watch it (_although I guess it's today, since it's now 5 AM_). One of them is obsessed with David and Jason, and she hasn't seen it in years, so I was like "YOU, COME OVER _NOW!_" Hehe.

**Lani-David - **Aw, thank you so much! Oh, Ron will definitely be far more anti-Malfoy in this chapter. Poor Harry :( And thank you! My New Year was a lot of fun, I hope yours was too! :)

**YamakitoMatsukari - **HAHA, it's... going to be very interesting! ;)

**Waha! Enjoy this chapter. Again, it's my longest one yet (for this story, anyway). Look forward to lots of eye-rolling and "omg shut up". Also, you find out what Ron does for a living (_and yes, it's the same as what he does in just about EVERY OTHER FIC. Because I just have no room for originality anymore :P_)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

_I got too much love  
Running through my veins to go to waste_

Harry stood outside of Draco's bedroom, pounding on the door. One story below him, he heard a similar knocking on his front door. Harry sighed and shouted, "Draco, hurry up! They don't care what you look like!"

The door swung open and there stood Draco, who promptly rolled his eyes. "I know that," he said. "But how do I look anyway?" He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tight, black turtleneck.

"A bit Muggle," Harry replied with a grin. Draco shut the door and walked past Harry, brushing him roughly with his shoulder.

"Thanks," said Draco snidely.

"You look great, okay? You didn't need me to tell you that." Harry began to walk down the hall to the stairs, Draco following close behind.

"I know. But there's nothing wrong with a bit of ego-stroking." They reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed to the doorway.

"Just behave, please?" Harry asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"I will if they do," Draco said stiffly. Harry groaned, a giant knot growing in his stomach. He opened the door and plastered a smile on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him. She threw her arms around him instantly, causing Harry to laugh. He looked over at Ron, who seemed about as uncomfortable as Draco was.

"All right, Ron?" asked Harry. Ron offered a small smile.

"All right." Hermione let go of Harry, grabbing hold of Ron's hand. Harry moved from the doorway so that they could come inside, but Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks when they saw Draco standing in front of them. Draco and Ron glared daggers at each other, neither saying anything, while Hermione glanced nervously around at the floor. Harry cleared his throat and bounced on his heels.

"Off to a fantastic start," he mumbled. Hermione looked up at Draco and forced a smile.

"Hello, Draco," she said. She glared at Ron and kicked him lightly.

"Er, hi," Ron muttered. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Hello," he said arduously. With that, he turned and walked back into the living room and sat on one of the couches. Ron rolled his eyes quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry let out a deep breath and shrugged.

"Well, come in," he said dejectedly. He could tell already that his efforts were going to be destroyed.

Ron and Hermione came inside, and Harry shut the door behind them. The three of them crossed the room and sat down on the couches, Harry beside Draco and Ron and Hermione on the other.

"So," Harry said, folding his hands on his lap. "How, um—How are you two?"

"Very well, thanks," Hermione said with a small smile. "And you . . . two?" Draco snorted softly, causing their guests to glare at him awkwardly.

"We're fine," Harry replied hesitantly. "Um, can I get anyone a drink?" Everyone mumbled a negative response, and the uncomfortable silence began again. Harry was sure that he had never been so nervous about anything. He wondered if it was too late to use a memory charm on his friends to make them forget why they were there, and just send them home.

Hermione finally spoke up, thwarting Harry's sinister thoughts. _I've definitely been influenced by a Slytherin mind._

"I don't know how much Quidditch you got to watch last season, Harry, but the Chudley Cannons were reported to have sold the most merchandise out of all the other teams in the region," she said proudly. "And Ron was voted as the region's most popular keeper in Quidditch Monthly."

"Hermione," Ron whined.

"Really, Ron? That's great," Harry said with a smile. Draco looked between the three of them.

"You play for the Chudley Cannons, Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron said defensively.

"I see. I haven't kept up with Quidditch since graduation," explained Draco. "I can imagine you're a much better player now than during school." Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione cut him off.

"You know what they shout at the games?" she asked. Harry and Draco both raised their eyebrows questioningly. She grinned and said, "'Weasley Is Our King.'" At this, Harry and Draco started to crack up laughing, while Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"I don't really know how the fans found out about it," Ron mumbled.

"That's brilliant," Draco said. "And you all thought that Slytherins were worthless. Looks like we came up with a perfect slogan for you."

"Even if you didn't mean it in a positive way at the time," Harry reminded him.

"True," Draco replied thoughtfully. Ron still looked positively annoyed that the discussion had begun with him and Quidditch.

"So," Hermione said to Draco, eager to try and block the silence as long as she could, "How have you been since school ended?"

"I've been fantastic," he said curtly. Ron perked up at this. Harry, however, did not want to talk about Draco, for fear of what might come out of the blonde's mouth. Luckily, Draco didn't seem keen on continuing the conversation. _Think quickly, change the subject._

"Really?" asked Ron condescendingly, a hint of wickedness in his voice. _Damn it._ "And what do you do for a career?" Draco stared at him as if he wasn't even going to answer at all.

"Actually," Draco began, "I _was _a prostitute, but now I'm unemployed." The eyes of the other three widened, and Harry reflexively punched Draco in the arm. That was exactly what he did _not_ want Draco to say. Draco gasped and clutched at his arm, giving Harry a murderous glare. "Ow, _Potter!_"

"Sorry," Harry said uneasily. "Don't _joke _like that, er, Malfoy."

"Bloody Merlin, all right." He turned back to Ron and Hermione, and said robotically, "I actually do nothing. I'm disgustingly rich, so I spent a few years in Paris and only moved back because I grew bored with all the upscale French clubs. After all, you can only spend so much money in one city before you run out of new and exciting things to do." Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes. Harry quickly stood, deciding they'd had far enough time to talk.

"All right, I think it's time to eat," he said urgently, ushering everyone into the dining room. He walked in front of Ron and Hermione with Draco at his side. Hermione seemed to be scolding Ron about something, so Harry took the opportunity to hiss angrily in Draco's ear, "If Ron doesn't kill you, then I will."

"You didn't tell me that they were going to be so fucking meddlesome," Draco spat back in a hushed voice.

"She was just being courteous."

"I don't care. And I didn't mean her any—"

"Shut up," Harry ordered once they were in the dining room. Draco hastily sat in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Ron sat diagonal to him in much the same manner. Harry flicked his wand into the kitchen, bidding four plates and goblets to float into the room. He and Hermione took their seats.

"It smells wonderful," Hermione complimented, once the plates landed gently onto the table.

"Malfoy made it, actually," Harry said. Draco coughed irritably, as Ron had done when Hermione mentioned the Chudley Cannons.

"It's Greek lasagna," Draco said. Ron poked around at his plate, his head resting on his hand. Draco smirked, and added, "Don't worry, Weasley. I haven't poisoned it." Ron responded with a nasty glare while taking a swift bite of his food.

"I didn't know you cooked," Hermione said after swallowing a mouthful.

"There are a lot of things you've yet to find out," Draco said with a devilish grin. Ron glanced around nervously, while Hermione pretended to pay no mind to his comment. Harry kicked Draco's knee from underneath the table.

"What?" Draco growled. Harry glowered at him.

"Sorry. My foot slipped," Harry replied through clenched teeth.

With a smirk, Draco said, "Oh, don't worry, Potter. My knees are indestructible. Found that out just today actually."

"Wow," Harry said loudly, abruptly changing the subject, "This meal is fantastic."

"Very good," Hermione concurred. She elbowed Ron, and he grumbled an agreement.

"Thank you," Draco said impassively. He said to Hermione, "Oh, and congratulations on your wedding, by the way."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione replied brightly. Ron continued to grumble. Hermione sighed and turned to her husband. "Honestly, Ronald, you could be more appreciative."

"Come on, Hermione. You know the only reason he's saying that is because you," he turned to Harry, "probably told him to." Harry arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell him to say anything," Harry retorted. Draco cleared his throat.

"I'm still here, you know," he said. Ron ignored him and continued to argue.

"Obviously you didn't tell him to be honest, because I don't believe the load of bollocks that you two are feeding us." Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm.

"Ron, please don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"Allow me to elaborate. 'Oh, hi. How are you? Well, _Malfoy_'s here, and he's helping me with a case.' Are we really supposed to believe that? There's something going on."

Draco said softly, "Nothing gets past you, Weaselbee." Ron stood from his seat, bumping the table and knocking over a goblet. Without warning, he drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. Upon seeing this, everybody else stood.

"RON!" Hermione and Harry both yelled.

"Go ahead, Weasley," Draco challenged.

"Draco, _shut up_," Harry whispered. It only took a second for Ron to begin to shout a spell. Harry cut him off by retrieving his own wand and yelling, "Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand flew from his hand and landed across the room. Hermione and Ron both stared at Harry in awe. He turned to Draco and said, "Would you excuse the three of us?"

"What? You want _me_ to leave?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Please," Harry pleaded, although it came out as more of a command.

"I have just as right to be here as they do."

"Hardly," Ron commented snidely.

"Oh, sod off," Draco said disgustedly. Ron began to roll up his sleeves.

"I don't need my wand to kick your fucking arse, Malfoy."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, smacking Ron's arm.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harry shouted to Ron and Draco. "You," he said, pointing to Draco, "Go somewhere else for now. And you," he turned to Ron, "Sit down and I'll explain everything."

Ron and Draco didn't divert their vicious gaze for a several moments. Draco turned to Harry, his glare softening slightly.

"Please," Harry whispered again.

Before Draco answered, he scowled fiercely, and then said, "Fine." As he turned to leave, Harry raised his eyebrows in question, wondering how much exactly Draco would allow him to tell. Would it be okay if he told them the whole story?

Draco hesitated before finally saying, "Go ahead." With that, he walked briskly from the room. The trio watched him leave before the three of them slowly sat back down in their seats. Ron then turned his glower to Harry.

"Why did you stick up for him?" he snapped. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Because he doesn't have a wand, so it wouldn't have been fair," Harry explained impatiently.

"What? Why doesn't he have a wand?" Ron asked intolerantly. Harry faltered, wondering how he should word his explanation.

"Because . . . I didn't tell you the entire story over the phone," he said. Ron and Hermione gazed at him anxiously. Much like the last time Harry sat across from them at a table, he wished like mad that he could have a cigarette. Instead, he sighed and folded his arms onto the table.

"Um," he began, "Well, after I talked to you two at the Three Broomsticks, I spent the next couple of days working on a case. I had told Draco before about the case, and it just so happened that he knew which one I was working on . . . Anyway, um, he came to the Auror Headquarters requesting to see me. From there, he gave me a lot of information about both himself and the case. He, uh—Merlin, I really shouldn't be the one saying all of this. Er, the case was that of a murdered Death Eater, and Draco had come to tell me that he knew who the murderer was." Harry sighed and quickly took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. He then glanced at the spilt juice on the table, and flicked his wand at it, mumbling "Scourgify."

"And?" Ron asked edgily.

"Right. And, um, he had told me that . . . He was the one who murdered the Death Eater." Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he had sprouted an extra head. Harry sighed, and said, "Okay, this is the easiest way I can put this. You know earlier when you asked him what he did for a living, and he gave you that dumb answer? About—Er, about being a prostitute, only now he's unemployed?"

His friends didn't respond, but their eyes widened and they appeared to be on the edge of their seats. Harry cleared his throat and continued, "Well, he wasn't lying. But he really did live in Paris for several years, which is why nobody had seen him around. He lost his inheritance when his manor was destroyed. So, that's what he resorted to, and that's how he ended up with the Death Eater. The Death Eater was going to kill him, so Draco just, um, struck first. When he came to tell me about this, he was convinced that he was going to Azkaban for life. Tonks suggested that maybe he stay with me, so I agreed to it. I brought him back here, and he's turned out to be okay. I mean, he's tolerable, you know?" Harry shrugged, and concluded with, "He's a lot more like me than I ever thought. I guess I've learned that we had a lot of misconceptions about him."

Ron had become very quiet during this story, his expression changing frequently from anger, to annoyance, to shock, to sadness, and back again. Hermione, however, remained fairly straight-faced the whole time. She was the first to comment, and asked exactly what Harry was avoiding.

"Is that all?" she asked. Harry nodded. She smirked softly and said, "I think there's more to your story."

"There's not," he said, trying his best to sound convincing. He had intended to tell them the full truth, but somewhere in the midst of his explanation, he lost his courage to do so.

"Harry," she persisted, "Are you in love with him?" Harry didn't respond, but his mind was racing, wondering how she figured it out so quickly. _Am I really _that _obvious?_ he thought. _Of course, I _did _stop calling him "Malfoy" at some point. _Ron glanced back and forth between Harry and Hermione, before he scoffed loudly.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" he asked incredulously.

"It's complicated," was all Harry could think to say.

"What's so complicated about it? He was your enemy for seven years, and the son of a Death Eater! His father supported the scum that killed your parents."

"Voldemort killed Draco's parents too," Harry said assertively. "Draco might be a lot of things that you don't like, but he is _not _his father."

"Harry, it's been two weeks since you started talking to him again. How can you possibly be in love?" Ron asked.

"Time has nothing to do with it. For Merlin's sake, I had a boyfriend for three years and I was never in love with him." His frustration was quickly turning to impulsion.

"WHAT?" Ron cried.

"When I was in Auror training, I met a bloke named Jeremy and we dated for three years. Still, I was never in love with him. We just never had a connection like this, one that went beyond petty arguments and thoughtless words."

"All you and Malfoy ever had were petty arguments and thoughtless words," Ron said. "So what makes things different now?"

"The fact that _he's_ different now, and so am I. I'm learning to forgive the past. All of us were young and stupid and didn't know what we were doing. We only did what we were told to do—"

"And now you make excuses for him! You might forgive the past, but there's no forgetting what he did. Don't you remember all his insults and the countless times he tried to get us in trouble?" Ron argued.

"It's not like we never did any of that, either. Really, he didn't know better. That's just how he was raised."

"Look at how _you_ were raised, and you're nothing like those Muggles."

"The Dursleys didn't raise me, they just gave me a place to stay," Harry said resentfully. Hermione sighed and interrupted.

"Obviously anything we say won't change your mind, Harry," she said, casting a disapproving glance at her husband. "We might not agree with it, but in time we'll learn to accept it. However, you have to also accept our skepticism with all of this, too. You can't expect us to understand right away."

"I don't. I just want you to try."

"And we will." She let a grin play on her lips, and added, "At least you're telling us about this one. How many more have there been?" Harry blushed furiously.

"Jeremy was the only one that was serious," he said faintly. "Um, and I didn't really plan on you both finding out about me and Draco today."

"Did you ever plan on us finding out?"

"Yes. Well . . . I suppose if it could be avoided, probably not. But I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. I just had hoped it would have been under better circumstances."

"Harry, I wish you wouldn't be afraid to tell us things. Although," she paused, throwing another glare at Ron, "I can understand why you were apprehensive." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look, all I want to know is, why Malfoy?" Ron said abruptly. Harry shrugged slightly and sighed.

"Trust me, Ron. I had no idea that things would turn out this way. I didn't invite him here expecting that it would turn into love. Even when we did fall in love, I tried to deny it. But I can't do that forever. I've denied love far too many times, and I refuse to let it happen again. I'm going to take my chances on Draco."

Ron turned silent, as did everyone else. Finally, Hermione said, "Well, then invite him back in here and we'll take our chances, too. Ronald, get your wand, but don't even _think_ about using it. Or your fists, for that matter."

Harry stood from his seat and nodded. "I'll—Erm, I'll tell Draco to be nicer, too." _Although I already did. Several times._ With that, he left the room, ascending up the stairs to find Draco.

* * *

**Okay, really, I just wanted to make a reference to Weasley Is Our King. Anyway, I actually feel very badly for Harry. He seems to be terrible at predicting how other people will react. But he tries so hard :( Next chapter - Well... no friendships will be made, but nobody is going to be cursed to death either.  
**

**Wah! R/R pleeeeeeease!!**

**By the way... If any of you haven't seen Napoleon Dynamite... GO RENT IT. IT'S BRILLIANT. All I have to say is... Ligers are bred for their skills in magic!**


	17. Chapter 16

**LE SIGH. I can't even begin to say why I haven't updated. I'm really sorry though. I started a new semester and napping has consumed most of my free time. That, and I really dicked myself over with this story. But never fear, things are on the right track now :D I just hadn't finished writing out my plot (_instead I kept it in my head_) which was a BAD thing, because it rendered me completely unable to function as far as writing goes. Anyway, that probably didn't make sense so I'll just shut up and apologize again: I'M SORRY! I hope this chaptermakes up for my lack of updates! Pfft, now let's see if I remember how to answer reviews! I'm so out of it right now :(**

**Lani-David -** Thank you!! Snooty Draco makes a special appearance in here, too. He and GRRR!Ron have some fun.

**YamakitoMatsukari - **Yeah, Harry definitely should have paid more attention in Divinations ;) Hehe. Things just may work out in his favor though :) Thanks for your review!!

**Grey Malwell -** HAHA! I love ligers :) I know, I find myself feeling badly for Harry, but it's generally his own fault that he's in bad predicaments. He tries too hard sometimes. Sigh.

**chisox727 -** Nah, Draco didn't eavesdrop, although that would be SO him to do that ;) Hehe.

**HedwigPig -** Aw! It IS a weird movie, but I found it hilarious. Ah well, to each their own :)

**Carrie Anderson - **Thank you! :) See, I had seen Ron as a Quidditch player in a few other stories, and I admit I didn't really see it that way at first either, but then I started to think about what Ron COULD do as a career... And, well, Ron's not really the ambitious type (at least I don't think so, although I love him dearly). So I thought that maybe the Quidditch idea wasn't so bad. Then I used it in my story, haha :D

**Sarah -** Aw, well thank you so much! I've been trying my damnedest to keep the IC, so I'm very glad that I'm doing my job!

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt -** Agreed. It could have went much worse. However, Harry hadn't prepared himself for a Ron outburst... Although he totally SHOULD HAVE. I think everyone READING prepared themselves haha.

**Prongs1 -** Thank you!! :)

**blusorami -** Ah, a thousand apologies, but I have not read your fic yet! I really do plan to, and you'll know it cuz I'll leave lots of reviews :D I've been too busy with, well, everything (_or, rather, I've been allowing myself to get too distracted_). But I definitely want to read it! And yes, Napoleon Dynamite is a very pointless movie. There's absolutely no plot. Still, it's very quotable and extremely funny (_IMO_), so if you're into pointless humor, you may like it!

**addmoose2004 -** Hahaha my friends and I get tater tots at our cafeteria all the time and tell each other, "GIVE MEA TOT!" And yes, ligers definitely rock. Much better than tigons ;)

**lovelyloey -** Thanks!!!

**Queen of the weird -** Haha, here you go! ;)

**Mahrae -** Aw, awesome, thank you so much!! :D

**Hatchy -** You are my lover. Kthxbai. AND NO. THIS IS A HARRY!DRACO STORY. NONE OF YOUR RON!HERMY SMUT! BAH! XD

**The end :D Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, even though I've been a bad author and neglected this story for weeks. :( You guys rock for sticking with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Saying love will stop the pain  
__Saying love will kill the fear_

Harry didn't have to trek very far to find Draco sitting at the top of the stairs, his legs dangling over the first few steps and laying the upper part of his body on the hallway floor. With that, Harry took a seat beside Draco and laid down, too. He received an acknowledging glance, but no words.

"I suppose you heard all that," Harry said.

"Not really. I heard bits and pieces–mostly Weasel shouting," Draco said blandly.

"Oh." The two laid in silence, Harry trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"You've come to reprimand me, I'm guessing?" Draco asked world-wearily. Harry sighed.

"No, I haven't come to reprimand you. But really, you know how Ron gets. You shouldn't have pushed him like that."

"Please. You can't blame me for that. He had a problem from the moment he walked in here. Clearly, he wasn't aiming to make any friends tonight."

"C'mon, Draco, neither were you," Harry said nimbly. "If you never had to see Ron or Hermione again, you'd be just as happy. You didn't even try to watch your words."

"Au contraire. I could have said a _lot_ worse. I think I behaved rather well considering the circumstances."

"And what circumstances are those? The fact that we shagged only a few hours before they arrived? And only a few hours before _that_?" Harry asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"I _meant_ the fact that Weasel is a git with a temper fiercer than his hair. But yes, that certainly does make things awkward. At least for you, and for them. I could care less, really."

"Great," Harry mumbled. "Well, look. Things have been straightened out and I'd like you to come back in the dining room. You know, if you can bite your tongue."

"I didn't do anything wrong, thank you," Draco said snobbily.

"Right. Bite your tongue, okay?" Harry said, sitting up before standing. Draco rolled his eyes and stood, too. Before Harry could descend back down the stairs, Draco abruptly grabbed his arm. Harry turned and faced him questioningly.

"I want my wand back," Draco said firmly, as if just deciding this at that moment. Harry blinked and furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have a reason to keep it from me anymore. And if your friends are going to threaten me with theirs, I'd like to be able to properly defend myself."

"Don't worry, Ron won't be threatening you again," Harry said, and turned once more. He was jerked back once more as Draco held onto his arm.

"Harry, I want my wand," Draco said, more sternly than before. He then released his grip and added, "Unless, of course, you don't trust me."

"I trust you," Harry said uneasily. "But what's bringing this about?"

"You were keeping my wand as a safety precaution when I first arrived. Things have changed a little, haven't they? I'd like to believe that you think of me as more than just a client."

"I do, Draco. You know I do."

"Then?"

With slight hesitation, Harry replied, "Wait here." Harry walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The wand had been locked in the top drawer of his dresser–easily unlocked with the Alohomora spell, but impossible to open otherwise. Once the wand was retrieved, Harry held it in his hands for a moment, studying it intently. He _did _trust Draco, probably far more than he should, but returning his wand wasn't just a matter of trust. It was the official transition of Draco from client to "more than just a client."

At this point, it was quite obvious that things had changed. Harry _knew_ that everything was different, but this wand was the key element. And really, Harry had known that it was inevitable. Draco would have to get his wand back eventually. It only made sense that he would _want _it back. Still, its return made everything official. Somehow, Ron and Hermione knowing hadn't, in Harry's mind, made it official. His and Draco's confessions of each other's feelings hadn't made it official. Spending hours making love hadn't made it official. But this wand was the final factor, and _then _everything would be official.

But officially _what_? Harry sighed and walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He found Draco where he had left him, beside the top stair. His arms were folded and he was leaning back against the wall. He straightened up when he saw Harry heading toward him. When Harry reached the blonde, he gripped Draco's wand in his hand. They held each other's gaze for a moment, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Suddenly, Harry put the wand in his back pocket, beside his own. Draco raised his eyebrows alarmingly, and before he could speak, Harry said determinedly, "What are we?"

"Not this again," Draco mumbled and rolled his eyes. "I told you–"

"Yeah, I know what you told me, Draco. But you also said that I should think of you as more than a client, so what should I think of you as?"

"Can't we discuss this later?"

"No, I'd like to discuss it now," Harry said resolutely. "Tell me what I should call you. Are you my friend, my lover, my boyfriend?" Draco twinged slightly.

"I always hated that word. It sounds so . . . Schematic," Draco said with a tone of disgust.

"Fine, then we're not boyfriends."

"No, I didn't say that. Can I have my wand now?"

"Answer my question first. I want this settled."

"I don't understand why it's such a bloody deal that we have a title decided."

"Because I want to know if this is real," said Harry. Draco furrowed his brow and looked highly offended.

"You know it is," he said softly, but still quite annoyed. "Why would you even think that isn't?"

"Because you can't just confess your feelings once and think you should never have to mention them again. Anytime today I've tried to bring them up, you act like you're above saying any such things. You don't just say 'I love you' once and forget about it. Most people like to be reminded."

"I know that, Harry! But I don't know why you're so adamant on thinking _I _should be the one to decide what we are!"

With that, Harry narrowed his eyes and reached in his back pocket. Retrieving Draco's wand, he thrust it roughly at the blonde, and said angrily, "Because I've always worn my heart on my sleeve, but you're so fucking unreadable that I think _you _should tell _me _what it is that you want. You told me once, but obviously that was as far as it goes." He sighed, and concluded, "Just forget I even brought any of this up, although I'm sure you will anyway."

Draco blinked, his features expressionless, and grasped his wand from Harry's hand. "I'm not nearly as heartless as you make me out to be," he contended, then placed the wand in his pocket.

"You don't need my help to give off that impression," Harry said coolly.

"Do you want me to start acting sentimental, pouring out every emotion I've ever felt?" Draco asked angrily. "Because that's not how I am, and you bloody well know it. I told you how I feel–that I love you–and I assume after all that that it's simply understood. I don't do the 'feelings' thing very often."

"I know," said Harry, slightly regretting his outburst. "But for me, things aren't just understood. I need to hear it. I need certainty. I know that it's not characteristic of you to spill your heart, and I'm not asking you to. Just show something, anything."

Draco appeared to be considering this, and then, without warning, he took a step toward Harry, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed him. Harry's eyes widened with surprise, but then his eyelids fluttered shut, and he found his hands tangled in Draco's silky hair.

When Draco finally parted their lips, he leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "Love you." Harry appeared dazed, but quickly came to his senses and smirked.

"All right, Mr. Slytherin Charm. I suppose you're off the hook for now," he teased. Draco only grinned and planted another kiss on Harry's lips.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, gesturing toward the stairs. Harry nodded, and the two walked back down to the living room. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and added, "Is it possible that we could _not _fight for the rest of the evening?"

"It's too soon to answer that," Harry said and bit his bottom lip. Draco didn't respond, but he silently agreed. When they returned to the dining room, Hermione sat in her seat with a welcoming smile, while Ron refused to meet their gaze, staring intently at the table. Harry wasn't sure what she had said to Ron while he was gone, but his red-haired friend seemed fresh out of threats and insults. Hermione clearly wasn't going to force him to apologize, so Harry did not ask Draco to apologize either.

"I'm sure if we had realized you didn't have your wand," Hermione started, "Then things would have turned out differently." Harry shot her a warning glance. She was off to a bad start.

"It's okay. I have it now," Draco said casually. A hint of caution flashed in Hermione's eyes, but she continued to smile anyway.

"Oh, well. That's nice," she said absently. "So . . . do you two have anything interesting planned this week?" Harry had to appreciate her effort to keep the conversation light and impersonal, but Draco showed no signs of admiration as he sighed and leaned back lazily in his chair. The other three looked overly tense, which caused Draco to smirk.

"If you want to ask about what Harry told you, then do it," he said. Nobody replied, but cast nervous glances around the room. Draco raised his eyebrows and waited patiently. Finally, Hermione spoke up again, seeing as Ron didn't seem capable of bringing himself to talk.

"I imagine you'll be having a trial soon?" she questioned, her voice quiet as if asking too loudly would be offensive. Draco looked a bit surprised by this question.

"I don't know," he replied curiously, "Harry hasn't said anything about it to me." He, Ron, and Hermione all turned to Harry, whose stomach gave a sudden jolt.

"Oh," he said edgily. "Um, well . . . There won't be one."

"What?" Draco snapped. "Why?"

"We can talk about it later," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why am I not having a trial?" Draco asked again. Harry didn't reply. Ron and Hermione watched the two argue as if they had front row seats to a boxing match.

"Answer me!" Draco persisted. Harry groaned, knowing that more yelling was to come.

"Because I put in a request to the Wizengamot to let you off," he mumbled.

"You _what?_ Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would be easier. I mean, did you _want _to go to trial?" Harry asked.

"No, but I don't want you to act like a bloody hero all the time! I got myself into this mess, and I can get myself out of it!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well, that's not very Slytherin of you," he said.

"Fuck Slytherin! This has nothing to do with houses! You're just using that as some shitty defense mechanism!" Draco exclaimed. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes again, although he realized that he _was _using his argument in defense.

"Look, I was just trying to help. I didn't think you were going to have a fit over it." Harry actually was a bit worried that this time he had gone too far. Draco was normally the calm one during their fights, but this time, he was absolutely livid.

"You thought wrong then, didn't you?"

"Apparently so."

"Were you even going to tell me? I don't understand why you have such a problem with informing people about things that concern them. Were you just hoping that I'd forget all about it?"

"You did, though. Didn't you?" Harry asked with a sneer. Draco, for once, appeared to be so furious that he was speechless.

Harry and Draco both turned their eyes from each other and stared angrily at the ceiling. Perhaps Harry had been wrong to assume that Draco wouldn't mind if Harry took care of things. Maybe he felt that Harry had been taking care of him _too _much. Either way, what was done was done. It was too late for Harry to take back what he did, even if it didn't seem like such an ordeal anyway. But maybe Draco was right. Maybe Harry simply _was _trying to be a hero again. His heroic tendencies had gotten the better of him far too many times.

"I'm sorry," Harry said finally. Draco glanced at him, a glower firmly intact on his face. Harry sighed and continued, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that. I can't change it now, but I won't let it happen again."

Draco's scowl wavered, and he looked for a moment like he himself was about to apologize. He then cast wary eyes at Ron and Hermione, and decided against it. Instead, he asked, "Anything else you've been keeping from me?"

Harry sighed and answered irritably, "No." When Harry looked around at his friends, he noticed that Ron seemed to be holding back laughter, whereas Hermione looked terrified at the idea that she unknowingly started an argument. Harry was sure she would never speak again.

"And when am I getting a job?" Draco asked abruptly. Harry angrily turned his body toward the blonde.

"We talked about this earlier!"

"I don't remember," Draco answered dismissively.

"You wouldn't," Harry snapped, "because we were fu–" He paused and mentally slapped himself. "We were distracted at the time." Ron and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks. Draco shrugged absently.

"Whatever then."

"Fine." Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair, then muttered, "Merlin, I'd like a cigarette . . . "

Hermione cleared her throat. She asked in a small voice, "I thought you stopped smoking years ago."

"I did," he answered quickly. "Too much stress lately, though. I've been craving them again."

"Sorry that I'm stressing you so much," Draco accused brusquely.

"Oh, stop it! I didn't say that at all!" Harry cried, throwing his hands up in the air. At this point, Ron's body was shaking with suppressed laughter. Harry turned to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I just have to ask, is this what Hermione and I sound like when we're fighting? Because if so, I don't know _how _you put up with it for all those years," Ron explained, and cleared his throat to keep his chuckles down. Draco had an appearance of being terribly harassed, while Harry found himself beginning to laugh as well.

"That's not really funny," Draco said snootily.

"C'mon, you know he's right," Harry said with a grin. Draco huffed crankily. Ron suddenly seemed much more at ease than he had been just moments before.

Glancing down at his watch, Ron said, "Look, mate, I think we have to get going. I have practice in the morning and a few things to do tonight before it gets too late."

"Oh, right," Harry said and stood from his seat. Ron and Hermione followed suit, with Draco slowly standing last. Harry exchanged hugs with Ron and Hermione. Hermione shook Draco's hand, while he and Ron traded awkward nods.

Once they had left, Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew Ron would never happily accept his and Draco's relationship, but he was fairly certain that all violent reactions were out of Ron's system. _Baby steps,_ he reminded himself.

- - - - -

It was very late in the night when Harry awoke. He hadn't been able to comfortably sleep that night. Part of the reason, he assumed, was that he was sleeping alone, after spending the previous night with Draco. But mainly, he couldn't sleep because his mind refused to relax.

Although Harry had ended up being somewhat pleased with Ron's final reaction to he and Draco, he had been contemplating what Ron had argued earlier. Ron hadn't been able to find any logical reason why Harry and Draco would be in love. And now, after being so positive before, Harry found himself feeling uncertain as well. He was sure, of course, that he was in love. But was he acting foolishly? Would it have been better if he had just ignored his feelings and told Draco that a relationship was not possible? He knew that he was now deep into something that he didn't fully comprehend, and despite all certainty, he was still afraid. A relationship with Draco was doomed to remain unpredictable, because the two of them were as erratic as two people could be.

Harry climbed out of bed, his blankets falling off him. The cool air of his bedroom hit his chest, forcing a small shiver up his spine. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and walked to Draco's bedroom. He pushed the door open and found the blonde sound asleep in his bed. How Draco could sleep seemingly without worries made Harry grin to himself. At least _one _of them was having a good night's rest.

Logic was clearly kicked to the curb. He knew that dating Draco was not a wise idea. But in the end, would he have been happier for taking a chance, or for taking the safe route? With Draco, he was happy, despite their arguments, despite their history. Even if Draco had trouble saying it, Harry knew that he was loved.

Harry tiptoed over to Draco's bed and crawled under the covers. He snuggled close to Draco and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Without waking, Draco involuntarily wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Everything that Harry had thought was uncertain all of a sudden became crystal clear. Harry had to smile.

He knew that he was loved.

* * *

**Awww. That was tender :) Next chapter: No fighting! HURRAH! Well, maybe the usual bickering, but nothing too bad. After all, there was enough fighting in this chapter for the whole of ! Anyway, Draco has some fun with Muggle technology (and some fun with Harry? :o Teehee. We'll see ;) ), and he FINALLY gets a job. Stay tuned to see what it is! (And all credit goes to Hatchy for convincing me on Draco's career)**

**Please R/R, if anyone's still reading this :( Hehe.**


	18. Chapter 17

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE.**

**Just wanted to forewarn you guys. My reasoning? I actually intended to make this thing more than twenty chapters, but I've since changed my mind. Why? Because I feel any other way to make it longer would be just to drag it out, and I don't want to do that. So, I'm gonna wrap this up, and then start a new one soon. But I refuse to talk about that one until this is finished, so look forward to more details on that in the next chapter :)**

**My updates have been really rough because of college and due to laziness. I am a dumbass and was very vague about my plotting, so it took me a while to get back on track. Plus, my teachers decide that they will assign essays to be due during the same week. Essays that make my insides cry and scream. This left little time for writing, but I did ignore my anthro professor so that I could write some of this story! Yay for slacking! Okay, review time :)**

**Lani-David -** I admit, I have a history of writing stories and abandoning them (all my earlier works), but I refuse to abandon my works from now on. It might take me a while, but they'll all get finished :D It's why I only work on one WIP at a time, or else I'll lose interest. But yay, I'm glad you liked Chapter 16! I hope the beginning of this one makes you feel warm and snuggly again :D

**Linds -** They'll always kiss and make up, dearie. You know how I work :)

**HedwigPig -** Thank you!

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt - **Haha! Seriously, the whole time I was writing the Harry!Draco bickering, I was like, "Wow, this is JUST like Ron and Hermione..." so it had to be mentioned, and by who better than Ron himself? Thanks:)

**Sarah -** Aw, thanks so much! The way I see it is, these two will ALWAYS find something to fight about, even if it's something silly. It's just how they are. But at least they make up for it later ;) Heehee.

**grin -** Ah, a no-namer, eh? Hehe ;) Pfft, when it comes to Harry!Draco, my mind is ALWAYS in the gutter. My friends call me "the crazy red slash girl." It's good times. I really DON'T think they have any idea what they're fighting about half the time! Ah well. They'll be generally calm for this chapter and the next :)

**Prongs -** Thank you:)

**Carrie Anderson -** Thanks! Ron needs to keep his temper in check... That's why Hermione's good for him!

**blusorami -** Yeah, Napoleon is really pointless. It's kind of a bunch of tiny plots that all equal out to a big nothing, but it still cracks me up :D Anywho, I hate making you guys wait this long for a chapter, considering I was doing really well at cranking them out for a while. Pfft, and then life got in the way of my slash, bah! Thanks for reading, though:D

**Hatchy -** I HATE YOU FOR GOING TO ENGLAND. FOR THAT, I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR REVIEW. (is jealous!)

**saFire flamE -** Thank you!

**YamakitoMatsukari -** Haha, a few of my friends have actually asked me if they're going to get married in this story or not. I was like, "Eh... doubtful." But they really do sound like an old married couple. They'll cool out a bit though, never fear! ;)

**Kasey -** Hahaha, yeah, Harry's still not comfortable with the whole "look at me, I like boys!" thing, but he'll get to talk to Tonks about it a bit in this chapter ;) She's so fun :D Thank you!

**chisox727 **- Aww, that's so sweet in a very threatening way! I hope I haven't made you suffer TOO badly with this wait!

**lovelyloey **- Ah, sigh. To each their own, right?I appreciate your criticism though :) Honesty's always the best policy. Thanks for reading :D

**Angel-Wings6** - That's okay, I'm glad you're still finding time to read anyway! Thanks for sticking with me!

**And really, I gotta give huge love to those of you who have stuck with this story for so long, leaving great comments and encouragement. For my first Harry!Draco work-in-progress, I'm very, very happy that I got all of you as reviewers! AH! But I'll save all this mushiness for the finale!**

**...And I have to give a big shout-out to "UKnowUluvMe" for giving me my first FLAME! I doubt she'll ever read this... but let me share it with you guys, just because it makes me laugh so much: "What kind of perverted violent asshole are u? U make me sick just from reading like the first chapter. I don't like slashes but I thought I would try this one before saying I do't like it, and guess what? I fricken hate it!" ...Now, to be honest, when I started reading that, I was like "Aww... :(" and then saw "THE FIRST CHAPTER." I was like "OKAY WTF!" And then "I don't like slashes..." and I lost it. I was laughing so hard that I showed all my friends. They seemed a bit pissed about that review, but I was cracking up. For fuck's sake, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! AND DON'T BLOODY WELL JUDGE IT BASED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Especially not THIS story. That first chapter probably threw a lot of people off, huh? Pfft. Oh well.**

**Question: If you have a prologue, an epilogue isn't required, right? Because I REALLY didn't think about that one LMAO. Any answers will be appreciated :)**

**Oh, and thank you guys for getting me up to 200 reviews! Woooo! LOVE:)**

**SHUT ME UP NOW! BAH! THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_And as of right now  
__Everything is making perfect sense_

After he had fallen asleep in Draco's arms, Harry had slept better than he could ever remember. Early the next morning, Harry stirred gently and stretched his arm beside him, only to discover he was alone in the bed. He heard footsteps heading toward him and slowly opened his eyes. Once he did, he caught a quick glimpse of Draco before Harry was blinded by a bright flash.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. He heard a small chuckle from Draco who proceeded to crawl on top of him and capture his lips in a sensual kiss.

"Morning, love," Draco purred. Harry blinked several times, trying to clear his vision of the colorful spots.

"What was that?" he asked. Draco tilted his head toward the night stand beside his bed. There sat a Muggle camera. Draco retrieved it again and rolled off of Harry, laying beside him.

"What's the point of this thing?" Draco asked, looking over the device with an air of disgusted interest. "The pictures don't even _move._"

"Then why are you playing with it?" Harry inquired with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I found it downstairs," he answered. "And who knows when you were planning to wake up. I had to keep myself entertained _somehow_." He immediately took another picture of Harry.

Harry cried out again and yelled, "Stop that!" Harry snatched the camera out of Draco's hand and snapped a picture of him. Draco threw his arm in front of his face to try and block the flash. He growled angrily and thrust himself on top of Harry, roughly biting his bottom lip. Harry moaned in return, rolling Draco onto his back, and kissing him deeply. He pulled back and said, "You know I'm going to have bruised lips now." Draco smirked and gave him another kiss.

"I don't care. Besides, battle wounds are rather sexy," he commented, his eyes drifting quickly to Harry's lightning-bolt scar. Harry blushed slightly and rested his head on Draco's chest, tossing the camera beside them. Draco gently ran his hand through Harry's hair, and said, "You still haven't told me what the point of a Muggle camera is."

"It's the same as a wizard camera, except the pictures don't move," Harry explained.

"That's stupid."

"Not really," Harry shrugged.

"Why have still pictures when you can have ones that move?"

"Dunno. There's a certain mystery about them–you have to guess what's happening, rather than watch an action. In Muggle photographs, it's like everything's frozen in time."

Draco was quiet for several moments. Then, he reached for the camera and held it out in front of him and Harry. He snapped a picture, both of them groaning from the brightness of the flash.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Now we're frozen in time."

-

By the afternoon, Harry and Draco had finally dragged themselves out of bed to shower and eat breakfast. Harry had contacted Mr. Weasley by owl mail, asking him if he would meet Draco for a possible job interview. Mr. Weasley's reply seemed to be a rather reluctant yes, but he requested that he speak with Harry first before meeting with Draco.

They arrived at the Ministry late in the afternoon. Harry had agreed to meet Mr. Weasley at his office in Level 1. Neither he nor Draco spoke much since arriving at the Ministry. Harry didn't ask, but he could tell Draco was nervous. If he wasn't, he certainly would have been bragging about how he was a shoe-in for any job the Ministry had to offer. In fact, Harry himself was a bit nervous for Draco. He was sure that he could convince Mr. Weasley to give Draco a job, but he was also sure Draco might just shoot his mouth off and ruin his chances.

The elevator stopped at Level 1, and they headed down the corridor. At the very end of the hall was a large, dark-wood door with a golden knocker. A small plaque hung above the knocker that read "Minister of Magic." Harry grasped the knocker and looked over to Draco.

"Ready?" he asked. Draco nodded once, but didn't speak. Harry knocked loudly and took a step back. After a moment, the door swung open. Mr. Weasley smiled brightly.

"Harry! Good to see you, come in!" he said jovially. He looked at Draco and his smile faltered slightly. He cleared his throat and said cheerfully, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Give us a minute?"

"Of course," Draco said stiffly. Harry offered him a small smile before entering the office, Mr. Weasley closing the door behind him. He gestured to a brightly colored chair opposite of his desk.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you," Harry replied and sat down. Mr. Weasley sat behind his desk and tapped his fingers a few times against the polished wood finish of his chair.

"So," Mr. Weasley started, "How have things been?"

"Oh, um, things have been fine," Harry said. "I really appreciate you meeting with Draco."

"About that," Mr. Weasley said, folding his arms on his desk. "Why are you interested in getting him a job at the Ministry?"

"Dunno. Just thought it would be easier, I guess."

"Hmm." Mr. Weasley sat back in his chair. "Let me ask you something, Harry. How much do you trust him?" Harry paused and glanced off to the side.

"Um . . . Well, I have a lot of trust in him, I suppose. I wouldn't have brought him here otherwise."

"Hmm," Mr. Weasley repeated. He sighed, and continued. "You can understand my difficulty with this situation."

"I know. The Malfoys always had a reputation for trouble," Harry admitted. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"But still, you trust him?" he asked.

"I do."

"But _why_? You and I both know his recent history. Should we put our trust into someone like this?" Tonks had alerted Mr. Weasley of the details concerning the murder of Nott Jugson.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he's grown up," Harry explained. Mr. Weasley still didn't appear convinced. Harry added, "He's not like his father, if that's what you're getting at. But look, Mr. Weasley–"

"Haven't I told you to call me Arthur?"

"Er, right. Look, um, Arthur . . . Anything I say isn't going to convince you unless you talk with him yourself. I think he'll prove himself worthy to work here at the Ministry."

Mr. Weasley seemed to be pondering this. Finally, he said, "All right then. I'm sure I can find something. Send him in, will you?"

"Sure. Thanks . . . Arthur," said Harry with a smile as he stood from his seat.

"Anytime, Harry. Have a good day!" Harry returned a farewell and walked back to the corridor. He opened the door to see Draco turn around quickly to face him. Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Go ahead," Harry instructed. Draco let out a deep breath and nodded. He walked casually past Harry and stopped only when Harry added, "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." And for the first time since they arrived, Draco smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "You can go ahead home if you want. I'll be back soon."

"All right. See you," said Harry. For a split second, he almost leaned in for a kiss. However, he thought better of it and settled for a knowing grin. Draco rolled his eyes and grinned also before entering the office and closing the door behind him.

Instead of going straight home, Harry decided to go to Level 2 of the Ministry and pay a visit to Tonks. He took a flight of stairs not far from the elevator and walked down the corridor to the Auror headquarters. As usual, her office door was slightly ajar when Harry arrived. He quietly poked his head in to find Tonks, who had her feet up on the desk with the Daily Prophet unfolded on her lap. Harry wrapped gently on the door. When Tonks looked up, she smiled brightly and said cheerfully, "Hey there, stranger!" Her hair shined a blinding blue today, cut into choppy layers just above her shoulders.

"Hey," said Harry with a wave, walking into the office. He couldn't help but notice that Tonks seemed unable to wipe her smile off of her face. Harry furrowed his brow and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"C'mon, Tonks. Out with it," Harry insisted. She sighed softly and laughed to herself.

"I hear you have a boyfriend."

Harry immediately drew his wand and pointed it at the door, slamming it shut. At this point, Tonks was having a fit of giggles. Harry turned to her and asked firmly, "What are you on about?"

"Oh, Harry, don't worry. I think it's great that your love life is still active, even if it's due to an unlikely person."

"Who told you?"

"I heard it from Molly Weasley just this morning. She came in to bring Arthur his lunch. I swear, she's too funny–"

"Who told _her?_"

"I'm pretty sure she said Ginny did. Ginny heard it from–"

"–Ron," Harry finished. He rolled his eyes and said, "Good news travels fast. Has anyone alerted the Daily Prophet yet?"

Tonks smirked and said, "Not so far in today's issue. Look, Harry. Nobody is angry or anything. But really, you could have at least told me you were gay." Harry's face turned red and he pursed his lips. Tonks laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. After all, I hear Merlin himself was gay!"

"You're making that up."

"I know. But trust me, okay? You have nothing to be ashamed of." She wiggled her eyebrows and added, "At least you picked a cute one."

"Tonks."

"Loosen up, Harry! Don't be such a poor sport. I told you, I think it's fantastic that you're in love. Besides, I thought that something was going to happen between you two, anyway."

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Of course not, but I know you better than you think. You cared about him from the second he walked into your office. That's just how you are."

"Thanks, I guess."

"And besides–why else would you want his trial to be cancelled?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry stayed silent and bit his lip. She continued, "You know my door's always open if you want to talk or anything."

"Your door's always open anyway."

"I meant that figuratively," she said. Her smile had never faded from her face, and finally, Harry gave in and smiled as well.

"Thanks," he said. He paused for a moment, and then asked, "So, wait. If Mrs. Weasley told you . . . "

"Arthur doesn't know. Not that we think he'd disapprove, but . . . Well, you know how Arthur can be. He'd have a lot of questions," Tonks said with a chuckle. Harry had to sigh in agreement. The last thing he wanted was to hear Mr. Weasley's inquiries concerning his relationship.

Harry stayed in Tonks's office for several hours, completely unaware of how long they had been talking. He found it nice, though, to finally talk to someone about his new relationship–someone that wasn't about to chew his head off. Harry had always found Tonks to be a sort of comfort in dark situations, but he never imagined himself telling her about his love life. It was the biggest relief to speak openly about his feelings for Draco without being scolded that he wasn't thinking clearly.

By the time Harry returned to his house that night, it was going on seven o'clock. When he walked into his living room, he was expecting an outburst from Draco, asking where the hell he's been. But instead, Harry was greeted by a dark, empty room. In fact, his whole house was empty. He glanced at his watch again to make sure he had the time right, but he wasn't mistaken. Draco still hadn't come home. And if that was the case . . . What happened to his interview? Harry was hoping that it had gone well, but _how _well would it have gone for it to take almost four hours?

Harry decided that he might as well make himself some dinner, and wait.

* * *

**Sigh. I love Tonks :) Anyway, I know it was a bit short... AGAIN... but, well, that's what happens when college kicks your ass and shows no mercy :P The next one will be long again, I promise. It's gonna have to be, right? It's only proper to make the final conclusion a long one :)**

**So, about that next chapter: what do sex, a guest appearance from Miss Parvati Patil, and those damned unmovable pictures have in common? Nothing, really! But they're all in the next chapter! HURRAH! And guess what else? Noooo fightiiiing! Just sweet, sweet lovin'. Yaaay!**

**Did I promise in the last chapter that I'd reveal Draco's new job in this one? I don't recall. If so, sorry. I lied.**

**R/R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease XD**


	19. Chapter 18

**IT'S COMPLETE! WAH! Look guys, I'm TERRIBLY sorry about the long wait. School has been kicking my ass more than usual... plus, I'm transferring, I'm moving this summer (_maybe TWICE_), and I've just had some personal stuff going on. So, yeah. But, this one is longer than the rest, as promised! And I hope you all love it. I'm going to answer the reviews at the end, plus provide a list of the songs thatwere used at the beginnings of each chapter! So, READ ON! I'll have a long, sappy thank you at the very end.****

* * *

****Chapter 18**

_And so all of the lovers will say  
__Forever star-crossed will we stay _

Harry was awoken to Draco's lips softly touching his own. His eyelids fluttered open, and he found himself kissing back. The living room was dark except for the glow of the fireplace. He pulled his head away and furrowed his brow.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. He must have dozed off on the couch while waiting for Draco.

"A little after midnight," Draco whispered in reply. He had been kneeling beside the couch, and now crawled on top of Harry, placing a line of kisses down his jaw line.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged softly and sat up, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"At the Ministry," he said simply. He then slid his hands slowly up Harry's shirt. Harry shivered slightly, as Draco's fingers were very cold against Harry's warm flesh.

"You were at the Ministry this whole time?"

"Mmm-hmm," Draco murmured absently, shifting his hands to the button of Harry's pants. He leaned down for another kiss, but Harry quickly shook his head and pushed him back up.

"No, wait a minute," Harry persisted. "Tell me what happened, then. How did it go?"

"It was fine," Draco answered quickly. "I have to go in tomorrow morning, so I might be gone before you wake up." And without waiting for a response, he leaned down once more. Again, Harry pushed him back, only rougher.

"Stop, all right? I'm trying to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. So let's worry about it later." And with that, Draco finally succeeded in getting his kiss.

"We _will _talk about it later, then," Harry muttered against Draco's lips. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Let's take this upstairs, though," he suggested. "After all, we've had bad experiences with this couch." Harry snorted softly and pushed Draco off of him and onto the floor. Draco's eyes widened and although he scowled, there was a playful shine in his eyes.

"That was one time," Harry said with a grin, standing and making his way to the stairs. Draco immediately jumped up.

"You're not getting away that easily," he threatened, chasing after Harry. He caught up with Harry at the stairs and quickly spun him around, their lips clashing hotly. Instead of going up the stairs, they found themselves moving back into the living room, wasting no time undressing each other. Their clothes were carelessly strewn about the room, neglected wherever they landed when they were thrown off.

Harry swallowed hard, given no time to react when he was roughly shoved against the wall. Draco licked and kissed his way down his neck, his chest, his stomach. Harry cried out once Draco took him into his mouth. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through Draco's hair, completely forgetting their half-argument from before. If Draco's new job was going to require him to come home late, and _this _is what happened each night? Maybe it was worth it.

Each of Draco's movements was slow and deliberate, when the last thing Harry wanted was a slow and deliberate blowjob. _This is clearly meant as torture,_ Harry thought. With each murderous second that passed, he realized that he had never in his life wanted a rough fuck as badly as he wanted one at that moment.

"Draco . . . " Harry tried to say, but the words seemed caught in his throat. Upon hearing his name, Draco grazed Harry with his teeth, causing him to gasp loudly and tug at the blonde hair in his hands.

What was driving Harry insane the most was that he was positive Draco knew what he wanted, and that was exactly why he was taking his time, making sure each motion added a new bead of sweat to Harry's brow. The way his tongue moved gradually and how Draco gripped Harry's hips hard enough to leave fingernail marks–it was agonizing bliss.

"Draco, I . . . " Harry attempted to say again. With this, Draco pulled his mouth away and gazed up at Harry, a look of devilish innocence in his eyes.

"What?" he asked with a small grin.

"I want . . . " The words were cut short when Draco stood, inching his face closer to Harry.

"What do you want?" Draco whispered, just lightly brushing his lips against those of his lover. Harry found himself panting, and wanting nothing more than–

"You," he finally said. "I want you."

Draco smirked and kissed Harry fiercely, their tongues meeting only briefly before Harry was turned around, facing the wall. He groaned sensually as Draco entered him, moving slowly at first, but quickly thrusting faster and faster. Harry clutched at the wall as Draco stroked him, trying to hold on for as long as he could.

It didn't take long for either of them to finally come. Harry felt his knees buckle beneath him, and he clung desperately to the wall. Draco bit onto Harry's shoulder, moaning against his flesh. They remained as they were, breathing heavily against each other.

"That was . . . " Harry started, breathlessly. The only word he could bring himself to use was, "Amazing."

"Yeah," Draco panted in agreement, running a hand up Harry's back, to his neck, and stopping near his ear. He turned Harry's head toward him, capturing his lips. Harry slowly turned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, pressing their chests together.

"So much for the bedroom," Harry murmured. Draco grinned, adding another kiss.

"Too far away," he said softly. Draco led him to the couch, laying down and pulling Harry on top of him. Harry landed with a light "oomph" and rested his head on Draco's chest, planting a small kiss.

"So, what was all that about?" Harry asked.

"What, do I need a reason to make love to my boyfriend?" Draco replied. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then paused as a smile played on his lips. He pulled himself up so that he and Draco were face-to-face.

"I'm your boyfriend, then? That's an interesting development," Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who insisted on titles, so I gave us one. Have fun explaining it to Weasley."

"No thanks," Harry said grimly. Reaching his hand up, he gently pushed a few stray hairs from Draco's forehead. He so badly wanted to press the subject of Draco's new job, but had decided against it. There was something too euphoric about that moment, too entrancing about the light of the fireplace and how it gave Draco's body an iridescent glow. Harry trailed his hand slowly down Draco's cheek, admiring the feel of his flushed skin.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, a slight twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Nothing," Harry said with a soft shrug. "Just . . . I've never known anyone to be so flawless."

"I'm anything but flawless," Draco muttered, shifting his gaze.

"I know. That's what makes you perfect. Perfect to me, anyway." Draco hadn't returned Harry's gaze. Harry smirked and said, "I had no idea that Draco Malfoy could ever be embarrassed by a compliment."

"I'm not embarrassed," Draco mumbled. Harry grinned widely.

"Yes, you are!" he argued playfully. "After all these years, I discover that _you _don't like being fawned over."

"That's not true," Draco corrected him. "I have no problem being fawned over. But _you _are just being utterly sappy."

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and said, "And it wouldn't kill _you_ to be a little sappy, too. You know, now that we're boyfriends and all." Draco scoffed.

"I think I like arguing better than your teasing shit," he said. Harry laughed and bit Draco hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Draco cried, looking stunned. Harry only smiled. Draco continued, "You've gone bloody mad, haven't you?"

"You always bite me, so I figured I'd get you back," Harry explained casually. "And this is your fault, anyway. You can't shag me like that and expect me to be quiet."

"Well, I didn't realize I'd wound you up that badly," Draco said, a confident smirk creeping onto his face. Harry knew exactly how to wipe that smirk away. Turning onto his side, he slowly moved his hand down, down, and loosely gripped Draco.

"I can wind you up a bit, too, you know," Harry breathed into Draco's ear. He felt Draco grow hard again at his words, so Harry tightened his grip. Draco let out a strangled moan and clutched the couch, arching his hips against Harry's hand. Harry licked Draco's neck, his moans vibrating against Harry's tongue. With each gasping breath, Harry quickened his pace.

"Oh, fuck, Harry . . . " Draco whimpered.

"Told you," Harry said, nipping at Draco's earlobe.

"I'm gonna–" Draco began, but before he could, Harry's hand stopped. Draco's eyes darted around in confusion. ". . . Harry?" he asked quietly, a note of pleading in his voice.

"You didn't tell me about your job," Harry whispered. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You bastard," he said in disbelief.

"What? I'm just saying," Harry said, rotating his wrist just slightly, causing Draco to squirm. "Why? Did you want something?"

"Harry, please don't do this," Draco begged.

"I just wanted to know if you got a job," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Fucking hell . . . "

"Did you?" Harry asked, slowly loosening his grip.

"Yes!" Draco blurted out. Harry stilled his hand and gave Draco a kiss on his sweaty brow.

"Really?" His hand began to move again. "Doing what?"

"It's nothing," Draco said quickly.

"Then why won't you just tell me? I'm not really big on secrets. You should know that by now."

"This is really an inappropriate time . . . "

"Now's as good a time as any. Unless you don't want this," Harry suggested, his hand picking up speed again. Draco's fingers dug deeper into the couch. Harry grinned, and added, "But I think you do. So . . . " he lowered his voice, "What is it?"

"I need . . . I mean, I have . . . " Draco stammered. Harry knew Draco was very close now, but he was willing to hold out for as long as he needed. He was determined to get Draco to talk.

"C'mon. You're almost there," Harry persisted.

"_Muggle artifacts!_" Draco shouted. "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts!"

And Harry finally let him come. Draco cried out, his release having been well-deserved after all that.

"Thanks," Harry said with a sly grin, and kissed Draco on the cheek, brushing a few strands of sweaty hair out of his lover's face.

"You," Draco said, turning a furious gaze at Harry, attempting to catch his breath. "You!"

"I what?"

"You should have fucking been placed in Slytherin," Draco said. "That was horribly unnecessary. I would have told you eventually."

"Yeah, right. It may have been unnecessary but how else was I going to get you to talk? You avoided the subject tactfully enough earlier."

"A word of advice? The next time you want me to talk, please choose another method. I really could have done without all that."

"Sorry," Harry said, although he clearly wasn't sorry at all by the smirk on his face.

"And I wasn't trying to avoid the subject earlier, thank you," Draco argued.

"Whatever," Harry said, shifting so that he could rest his head on Draco's chest once again. "That's funny though, that you ended up getting Mr. Weasley's old job."

"Really? Because I'm not laughing."

"That's because you take yourself far too seriously. In fact, I bet it was killing you just now having to beg, hmm?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself so much," he scoffed.

"I'd say the same for you," Harry said evenly.

". . . Is this turning into another argument?"

"No," Harry replied. "Just some old-fashioned ego-bashing. You can't have forgotten all about that."

"I prefer ego-_stroking_, personally. It's a much better follow-up to sex."

"Like your ego _needs _stroking," Harry said.

"If it did, you'd be the last person I'd ask. I had no idea how much of a bloody tease you could be when you don't get your way."

"Hmm. Maybe I should have been put in Slytherin, then," Harry commented. "Complain all you want, Draco, but at least I _did _get what I want. And you liked it, even though you'll claim that you didn't."

Draco paused for a moment. Then, he moved a hand to Harry's head on his chest, and gently brushed at his hair. He said, "I can admit it. It was sexy as hell to see you take charge." Harry lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, looking up at Draco.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but that all faded away quickly when I thought you weren't going to finish. That was just cruel," Draco stated. Harry snorted.

"You know I would have. I'm not _that _cold. Maybe that's why I didn't place Slytherin. Gryffindors always start what they finish. A true Slytherin would have just left you hanging."

"I guarantee that tonight would have been our last shag, in that case. Or at least the last time I let your hand anywhere near me."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"A life without shagging is worthless, I always say."

"That's . . . an interesting way to think of it." Harry paused, and said quickly, "Look, I don't know why you didn't just tell me about your job. It would have been a lot easier on you if you had." Draco sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I suppose. You know, so that's that. Now," he propped himself up on his elbows, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, so I need you to get off me."

"Aw, that's not very nice," Harry said.

"Like you would know about that," Draco retorted, and pulled himself out from under Harry. Harry watched as Draco went around the room, picking up the clothes they had thrown earlier. Just as he reached the stairs, Harry interrupted him.

"Want some company?" he asked with a grin. Draco turned around and blinked once. Then, he laughed and threw the clothes in his hands at Harry. Harry threw his arms out and swatted at the clothes before they hit him. Finally, Draco jerked his head toward the upstairs, smirked, and continued on his way. Harry gathered up their clothes with a mischievous smile, and followed.

**DASHESWONTWORKSOHEREISAPAGEBREAK**

By the start of the next week, Harry and Tonks had been given a new assignment that required Harry to be spending a lot more time at the Ministry. Conveniently enough, Draco was still spending the majority of the day at the Ministry as well. Come Tuesday, Harry found himself wandering the corridors of Level 2, debating on whether or not he should pay a visit to Draco at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. After all, Draco could be very busy. Harry remembered Mr. Weasley talking about some of the catastrophes he had to fix when he was in charge of that department.

_But, he could _not _be busy_, Harry thought. _Besides, what would a short visit hurt?_

He walked back to the Auror Headquarters and crossed through the hallway there to another corridor. Here, he traveled to the end of the hall and found himself faced with two doors–one, a broom closet, and the other, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He grinned and knocked on the latter, then placed his hands in his pocket. After a moment, the door handle turned slightly before being thrust open. Harry's grin was replaced with a furrowed brow as the man standing in front of him was _not _his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" asked the man, who was quite short and balding.

"Um, is Draco Malfoy here?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Draco Malfoy? Of _the _Malfoys?" inquired the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . "

"Can't say I've seen him. Never even met him."

"I see," Harry said, feeling his stomach drop. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had Draco lied to him? With a sigh, Harry turned to leave, and said, "Thanks anyway."

"Oh, hey! Harry Potter, right?" the man asked. Harry paused and let out another sigh.

"Right." It had been quite a long time since a Ministry worker gawked at him.

"I'd heard you were around here! I'm Alden Manning. I work here now."

"Mm, right. I'd heard there was a new head of the department," Harry replied flatly. He forced a smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Alden. I've got some work to do, so I'll see you around."

"Nice meeting you, too! I hope you find that Malfoy you're looking for," Alden said.

"Thanks. I'm sure I will." Harry turned again and went back down the corridor and to his office. At this point, he wasn't quite sure what to think. If this Alden whoever was the new head of that department, then Draco couldn't possibly have been given that position. But Draco had to be doing _something _all day . . . and part of the night.

Harry shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. Once he took his seat, he let his head drop to the desktop with a loud bang. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the throbbing pain in his forehead. He knew he should probably give Draco the benefit of the doubt, but he was having trouble searching for that possibility.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry's head shot up. "Come in," he called. He was hoping against hope that it would be Draco at the door, but it wasn't. It was his fuchsia-haired partner, Tonks. Harry offered a small smile.

"Hiya, Harry," she said brightly. "How are ya?"

"Fine, I guess."

She walked over to his desk and took a seat on the chair opposite of his. It only took a few seconds before she asked, "What's wrong?" Harry shrugged and slouched back in his chair.

"Nothing," he answered.

"I find that a little hard to believe. C'mon, you can talk to me. What's going on?" she persisted. Harry paused before sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his voice hushed as if saying it too loudly would make it real.

"Of course."

"Draco doesn't work at the Ministry, does he?" Harry asked. Tonks smiled.

"Well, sure he does. Why?" she replied. Harry's face went blank, and he found himself growing frustrated.

"Because I went to visit him today, and he wasn't at his office."

"Really?" Tonks asked absently, retrieving her wand from her pocket and conjuring a teakettle and two cups. "That's strange."

"Yeah, considering the person who answered the office door was the new employee who had just gotten that job."

"Oh, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts? Yeah, there's a new bloke in that position." She poured two cups and set one in front of Harry.

"Then why did Draco tell me that was _his _job?" he asked quietly, half to himself.

"I wouldn't get too upset about it, Harry. I'm sure he had his reasons," Tonks reassured him, sipping her tea. Harry glanced at her before picking up his own cup and taking a drink. He found the hot liquid slowly calming his nerves, although he was still incredibly on edge.

"That's easy for you to say. Your boyfriend hasn't been lying to you for a week."

"Relax, Harry. I'm telling you–don't worry so much."

"How can you tell me not to worry? What the hell has he been doing for a week that he had to lie to me and say that he's the new fucking head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his cup down on the table. Tonks rolled her eyes and put a hand on top of Harry's. She stared at him sternly.

"Harry, calm _down_. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I already knew that Draco was lying to you, but I'm telling you that it's nothing to worry about. It wasn't his decision," she explained. Harry gazed back, dumbly.

"What?"

"Look, Arthur had talked with a couple of the Unspeakables and they said they wanted Draco to join their team. You know how things go with them, you're not supposed to know their true identities and all, and with Draco's family history, they told him not to tell you. They decided it would be a good way to see if he was cut out for the job, you know–if he can keep things quiet, especially from you."

" . . . So, you're saying that Draco's an Unspeakable," Harry said slowly.

"Yes–"

"But he's not supposed to tell me as some test of character?"

"Well . . . basically," said Tonks.

"That's absolute bollocks! Why would they do that? And why would he agree to it?" Harry cried. Tonks threw her arms in the air and groaned.

"Harry, try to understand this. The Unspeakables are exactly that–unspeakable. And you know that the Malfoys have a terrible reputation. If they want to make him an Unspeakable, it would be very easy to find out how trustworthy he is by if he tells you or not. So, when they ask him not to tell you, he did his job and kept it quiet."

"Then why are you telling me the truth now? Aren't you supposed to be silent about it, too?"

"Not exactly," Tonks said with a grin. "Arthur told me the situation as soon as it happened. I was instructed to tell you the truth only when and if you approached me about it. And, seeing now as you _did _bring it up . . . "

"Kind of, but you started questioning me."

"Well, that can just be between you and me then, eh?" she suggested, setting her cup down, her eyes shining with amusement. Harry smirked.

"Sure thing."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the sound, and then Tonks looked back at Harry, a smile plastered on her face. Harry sighed. He knew who it was, and so did she.

"I'm sure you have something to do with this?" he asked her, gesturing toward the door. She stood up from her seat and shrugged.

"My lips are sealed. Anyway, I'll let myself out, and your visitor in." Tonks strode to the door, giving Harry a wink over her shoulder before opening the door. There stood Draco, his hands behind his back, staring blankly down the hall. He turned to the door and raised his eyebrows at Tonks.

"Good afternoon," he said, bouncing slightly on his heels. Tonks laughed and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Rather formal, aren't we?" she asked. "Try that one again." Draco cleared his throat, his expression unreadable.

"Hey there, Tonks. Glad to see you looking so swell," he said unconvincingly, without enthusiasm. Tonks grinned.

"You take yourself far too seriously, mate," she commented.

"I've been told, but not in this context. Anyway, you were leaving?" Draco asked, standing aside and clearing the doorway. Harry wasn't quite sure if Draco was really being rude, or if this was some kind of friendly banter. Tonks let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Am I being kicked out of the room?" she asked, acting astonished.

"Unless you _want _to watch us shag on the office desk, then yes."

"DRACO," Harry scolded, standing up from his seat. Yes—it was indeed just friendly banter. Tonks busted out laughing, while Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. Harry face had turned a bright shade of pink.

"I think I'll pass, but you boys have fun," Tonks said. "Nice seeing you, Draco."

"You, too," he told her. She slipped past him in the doorway, and Draco entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He sauntered over to the chair where Tonks had been and sat down. Sitting his feet up on the table and resting his arms behind his head, Draco said, "So, about that shag . . . "

"I'm not much of a Seer, but I don't foresee that happening anytime soon," Harry stated, sitting back down. Draco sighed.

"Oh, lighten up."

"I am lightened up, I'm fine," Harry said. He and Draco sat in silence for a moment. Harry wasn't sure if he should say anything to Draco about the job just yet. He knew if he didn't bring up the topic, Draco never would, seeing as he lately had been avoiding any in-depth discussions about work—and now Harry knew why.

"So," Draco said slowly, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "You have a very exciting office here."

"You've seen it before."

"I know."

"Nothing's changed in it," Harry commented. Draco let out another sigh.

"I was being sarcastic. You know, you're rather off-color today," he remarked. Harry shrugged. Draco paused, and said, "Is there something you need to say? Because you seem a bit preoccupied, except I can't see anything here that's distracting."

"I see something that's a bit distracting," Harry said with a grin. Draco smiled lightly.

"And you still don't foresee any shagging?"

"No, can't say that I do. Well, you know, at least not right now. Not during work hours. It's a bit uncouth, don't you think?"

"I definitely agree. That's why I suggested it in the first place," Draco replied dryly. "All right then, what's on your mind?"

"Noth—"

"Don't say 'nothing' because I know there's something. So . . . out with it." Harry hesitated and considered for a moment what he was going to say. What _was _there to say? He glanced around the room before turning back to Draco, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Well," Harry began. "I, um, made a discovery today." He fell silent, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't figure out why the subject was making him nervous. In a way, he almost felt guilty for knowing the truth, especially if he wasn't intended to know anyway.

"Okay. And?"

"Yeah . . . About someone I know." And once again, he found himself at a loss for words. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Should I not have asked?"

"No, it's fine—um, it's just . . . " Harry took a deep breath, deciding that perhaps it would be easiest if he pretended at first that he wasn't talking to Draco, but to a stranger. He exhaled slowly and said, "I found out that my boyfriend is not in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department." Draco's eyes flickered momentarily with anxiety, but quickly switched to a façade of indifference.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" he asked, his eyes focused somewhere on the floor.

"When I went to visit him at his office and he wasn't there."

"Ah," was all Draco responded with. He clearly hadn't thought up a defense story yet in case this situation was to happen.

"But um," Harry continued, "It wasn't really important once I heard a rumor that my boyfriend is really an Unspeakable." He offered a smile and added, "That kind of made up for it. Or at least, I can understand why he lied."

Draco still didn't have a proper reply. All he had come up with was a blasé "Hmm. That's interesting." He then turned his eyes to Harry and remained silent before finally asking, "Are you angry with him?"

"No. I was at first, but I talked it over with a good friend—the one who told me about my boyfriend's true career—and I realized that he didn't have much of a choice."

"Ah," Draco said again, uneasily. "Well . . . I'm sure he didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to disappoint you."

"I know, and for that, I forgive him," said Harry. Draco ran a hand through his hair, seemingly confused.

"I don't know if I should feel guilty or relieved," he explained with a small laugh.

"Don't feel guilty."

"I—You can't tell me not to feel guilty. But you're right, I didn't really have much of a choice; it was either agree to lie or not get the job. If I went home that night without a job, after all you've done for me . . . I just—I couldn't do that. I _wouldn't_ do that. It was either this or some mediocre job filing parchment and running errands, and I think I'd kill myself if I had to do that."

"I don't blame you for doing what you did. I'm not angry, believe me," Harry reassured him. Draco sighed.

"If you are—"

"I'm not!" Harry said, suppressing a grin. "Merlin, this is unlike you to actually be worried."

"Well, fucking hell, Harry—I come in here and you look as if someone died. Of course I'm going to be worried."

"I just didn't know how to bring it up to you, that's all. Really, I'm fine with it. I'm proud of you."

Draco suddenly gave Harry a smug smile. He asked, "How proud?" Harry laughed.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked, teasingly.

"Don't _you_?" Draco retorted. Harry paused.

" . . . Touché. Well, I can't work while you're here."

"I can't work while I'm here, either."

"I guess we're taking a break, then."

"That was established ten minutes ago when I came here," said Draco.

"Yeah, how did you know I was coming in? I left after you were gone."

"I passed Tonks on Level Five about an hour ago. She said you were here."

"Thought so. I'm glad you and Tonks are getting along."

"Well, she _is_ family. I never had a chance to get to know her very well, though." He quickly looked at his watch. To prevent any further addressing of his family, a subject Draco still seemed hard-pressed to discuss, he said, "I should get back."

"Oh," said Harry, looking disappointed. "Okay." He and Draco both stood, walking to the door. Draco turned to face Harry.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Late?"

"Actually . . . I should be home in time for dinner." To this, Harry smiled. Draco leaned in for a kiss, placing a hand behind Harry's head, urging his lips forward. Harry needed no urging at all, eagerly meeting Draco's lips and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry moaned softly as Draco's tongue slid into his mouth. Then, Harry broke the kiss and grinned.

"Kissing me like that in my doorway may eventually lead to office shagging," he said. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He gave Harry another kiss, then said again, "See you tonight, love."

**DASHESWONTWORKSOHEREISANOTHERPAGEBREAK**

Harry traveled up to London after leaving the Ministry that night, seeing as the Ministry was located just below the city. He stopped into a small photography shop to pick up a roll of film he had dropped off the morning prior. Harry waited in line behind an older man who looked as if he had been standing there for an eternity.

His thoughts drifting to what lie ahead during the evening, Harry hadn't even noticed the woman who took a spot behind him in line until she called his name.

"Harry?" she asked. He swung around, faced with a smiling, tan-skinned woman about his age, with shining black hair and a swollen belly. Holding her hand was a little girl around four or five years old. Harry recognized the woman at once.

"Parvati?" he asked, breaking out into a grin. His eyes drifted to her stomach. "You're . . . "

"Pregnant? I know," she said with a laugh. She looked down at the little girl beside her and added, "This is my daughter, Jade."

"Wow," Harry replied, somewhat awestruck. For some reason, it seemed he had forgotten that the rest of his graduating class had grown up as well. He said, "I didn't even know you were married."

"Oh, I got married about two years after graduation. I met Jade's father in Scotland where he worked as a Healer. He transferred to St. Mungo's last year, so we're back in the area," she explained. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been great, actually. Things are going really well."

"That's great! Hey, I hear you're dating Draco Malfoy." Harry paused, turning stone-faced.

" . . . Oh?" Harry asked, not so pleased to discovered that his love life was hot news. "How'd you hear that?"

"Well, believe it or not, I ran into Pansy Parkinson–who's still a horrible cow, by the way–and she said she overheard Dean Thomas saying he found out from Ginny Weasley–I had no idea they still talked!–who was told by–"

"Ron?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes!"

"Fantastic," he mumbled. However, Harry felt somewhat relieved that Ron had been talking about it. He knew what Ron was like, and if Ron was still utterly disappointed, he would have kept his mouth shut. He smiled, accepting this unspoken approval.

"What's he like now? I mean, apparently he's grown up if you can tolerate him," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah," Harry said, surprising himself with how comfortable he was about the subject. "Well, he's still snide and snobby–some things never change–but he's, you know, not so quick to judge anymore. He's a bit more mellow."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're happy, Harry. You deserve it," she said, giving him a friendly pat on the arm.

The old man in front of Harry finally took his photographs and left, grumbling something about horrible service. Harry moved up in line, waiting for his own pictures to be returned to him.

**DASHESWONTWORKSOHEREISONELASTPAGEBREAK**

Harry apparated home, having not yet looked at his photos. He entered his house and hit the light switch, then took a seat on the couch. Removing the pictures from their envelope, he sifted through them. The roll of film that had been developed was from the day that Draco found the camera. Harry had a laugh at several of the pictures, some of which were badly focused shots of the wall and floor. There was a photo of Draco holding the camera in front of the mirror, except the flash had whitened out most of the picture. The next photo was Harry, half-asleep in Draco's bed, and then there were a few of Harry and Draco separately blocking their eyes from the flash.

Finally, Harry came across the one picture he had been anticipating. He replaced the pictures in the envelope, but set the last one aside. A minute later, the front door opened. Harry's eyes turned toward the noise, and he saw Draco entering the living room, considerably earlier than normal, as promised.

"Hey," Harry said with a smile. Draco returned the gesture and joined Harry on the couch, resting his head on Harry's lap.

"Photographs? Are those the ones I took?" Draco asked, eyeing the envelope in Harry's hand.

"Yeah. You certainly don't have the hang of a camera, do you?"

"Well, I don't really _take _pictures, do I?" he retorted. Harry laughed and handed him the photo he had set aside.

"That one turned out well," Harry said. Draco took the photo and looked over it, a small smile on his face.

"I'd say so," he replied. The photo was of Harry and Draco, both smiling but not in a posed manner, but rather as if they had been caught in the middle of a funny conversation. It was the photo that Draco had taken of them the morning of his camera attack. Harry then remembered what Draco had said.

"We're frozen in time," Harry commented, his voice hushed. Draco's eyes continued to study the picture. He then rested the photo beside the others and gazed up at Harry.

"We are," he said. He sat up, giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Then, he said, "I expect you to put that one in your office. You need some decorations in there."

"All right," Harry replied with a grin. Draco nodded.

"I'll make dinner, then?" he asked. "I'm sure you have something instant around here." Getting up from the couch, he ventured into the kitchen. Harry watched him leave, and sighed to himself. He stood, took the photos to the mantel above the fireplace, and placed them there. With one last glance at the photo on top, he followed Draco into the kitchen.

And for the first time in their lives, everything was perfect.

* * *

**And there it is! Baby's complete! I hope you all lurved it, but if not... well... I think it summed up nicely! I apologize for the crazy page brekas, but I didn't want to use the line tool, and the dashes, for some reason, won't work. Oh well! To the reviews:**

**Lani-David -** Thank you so much! I do plan to keep their personalities somewhat similar in the next story. Draco will be a little more immature, as he was in school, and Harry will be quite a bit more virginal, but all in all, they'll have a good time. I'm really looking forward to it. I hope you liked this chapter:) :)

**Carrie Anderson -** Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint youno break-ups! And I'm glad you like Tonks, too! I love her as well. I had to include her in this chapter, too, hehe! Thanks for reading!

**Hatchy -** Oh, I love you. You're the reason this story's even here, you know! I owe you my life. Thanks for sticking by me! I love you!

**HedwigPig - **Sorry I wasn't quick about updating :( Eh, I ended it because to keep it going, I'd have just been dragging things out, and I'd rather end it quickly and neatly than slowly and sloppily. I hope you found the ending enjoyable enough!

**blusorami -** I definitely agree about the flames. I mean really, no one's FORCING them to read. They shouldn't read a story they won't like. The description SAYS that it's slash and all that. But anywho, college isn't so bad, really. I mean, I think what makes it tougher than high school is that your professors don't keep on you to do your workso if you screw up, they aren't going to dig you out of it. You're on your own, which is hard, but really great, too. And thank you for answering the prologue/epilogue question :D I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading:)

**Lindsey -** Man, same goes for you as for Hatchy, even though I kept this a secret from you ROTFL. I love you like mad, hun :D

**Lady Slone of Snow Mt - **THE SANDLOT! I haven't seen that movie in forever! (I really hope I'm right, because I'm fairly positive that's what it's from, and I asked a few friends and they agreed!) Thanks for reading:) :)

**Sarah -** Aw, thanks :D I'm pleased with my Tonks too, hehe. I just like Tonks, you can have a lot of fun with her. I hope you liked the finale!

**wonderclam -** Awww, I'm sorry! Well, I have some other fics floating around, and another brainchild emerging if you'd like to check those out :) Thank you for reading!

**EtrnlSakura -** You know, I'm usually the one who writes the tragic stories, but I couldn't bring myself to do it in this one. I wanted my first official Harry!Draco fic to end happily. So, here you go! Happy ending! Haha :) Thanks for your review, love!

**destinywriters -** Aw, thanks dear! I hope the ending was good enough for ya, haha!

**Em -** Oh man, when I first got into HP fic, the first story I read was Harry!Draco and I've been hooked ever since! I'm glad you liked my story:) I plan to get the next one out soon, I've been working really hard on plotting it and everything. Keep your eyes out for it:)

**YamakitoMatsukari -** Haha, he really does, but as Harry thought in the story, at least it means he's coming to terms with it all, which is a good thing! And I love Ron, he's my favorite character in the books (_strange, then, that I write about Harry!Draco, haha!_) Thanks for reading!

**crazyaboutpotter -** LMAO Thanks! Yeah, my friend has been bugging me to write a Ron!Hermione story, and I keep saying I will, but it's going to be a tough transition, because I really love writing Harry!Draco. Thanks for reading, dear :)

**Hanan -** Haha, don't worry, I'm nuts about smilies too. I don't even smile this much in real life! But thank you for your review, and I hope you liked the ending:)

**psychodraco -** Oh, you are my third love. Love love love!

**driven to insanity -** Hey! Haha, long time no chat :D Hope you liked the ending. I tried to keep it a bit light :)

**Kasey -** Ooh, musical practice? My friends in high school were always in the musicals, so don't worry, I'm used to tired musical behavior:) Aw, don't take Harry and Draco from me! I will cry :( Hehehe. Thanks for reading, love :)

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the songs used in each chapter:**

**Chapter 1 -** Velvet Sky by Los Lonely Boys  
**Chapter 2 -** Your Armor by Charlotte Martin  
**Chapter 3 -** Fade by J. Englishman  
**Chapter 4 -** Shiver by Coldplay  
**Chapter 5 -** Last Day On Earth by Charlotte Martin  
**Chapter 6 -** Name by the Goo Goo Dolls  
**Chapter 7 -** On Your Shore by Charlotte Martin  
**Chapter 8 -** Fade by J. Englishman  
**Chapter 9 -** Follow Through by Gavin DeGraw  
**Chapter 10 -** Falling Down by Ben Jelen  
**Chapter 11 -** Konstantine by Something Corporate  
**Chapter 12 -** Dying By Degrees by Planes Mistaken For Stars  
**Chapter 13 -** When The Arrow Went Out by Planes Mistaken For Stars  
**Chapter 14 -** The Fiction We Live by From Autumn To Ashes  
**Chapter 15 -** Feel by Robbie Williams  
**Chapter 16 -** Supreme by Robbie Williams  
**Chapter 17 -** I'm The Best At Ruining My Life by From Autumn To Ashes  
**Chapter 18 -** On Any Given Day by Carbon Leaf

**Okay, on my final note... I want to thank you all SO MUCH for your love and support (_God, this is a bloody Oscar speech, isn't it?_) through this story. I've definitely had my tough times with it, but all of your reviews made writing it a blast! I really hope I didn't disappoint with the ending, but if so... I'll try and make up for it in the next story! So keep an eye out for either some one-shots, or, eventually, my next WIP that is tentatively titled "Beautiful Disaster" (_like the song... cliche, I know, but hey_). I hope to have that out soon, and to have it on an updating schedule so that I don't leave you guys hanging for over a month again!**

**...And I'll take this opportunity to tell you all to go read my newest one-shot "Through Those Eyes", if you haven't already! Thank you all again so much! I love you guys!**


End file.
